Mass Effect and the Two Spectres
by CoronaJTV
Summary: Jane Shepard and Charles Alonso have known each other since they were teenagers. After traveling from one ship to another, they have found themselves protecting one another. They both enlisted in the alliance special forces and managed to save Elysium. Now they embark on a new quest to save the entire galaxy, making new friends along the way. FemShep/Liara, Alonso/Miranda/Ashley
1. The Introduction

**Hi there ladies and gents. First of this is my first fanfiction ever I'm really excited about this. As of this moment 5/28/12 I have a total of 8 chapter written so far.**

**Both characters are spacers/war heroes. As for romance I went with a FemShep/Liara and an OC/Miri romance. Im anxious to get into the second game and writing a romance arc for the two. Maybe Miri will have a small cameo? Who knows anyway I hope you enjoy this story and any form of constructive criticism will be appreciated.**

_**Characters besides Charlie belong to Bioware.**_

**See ya!**

* * *

The Introduction

**March 13, 2183**

**Arcturus Stream - Arcturus Station - Lieutenant Commander Charles Alonso - 1800 hours **

As I look out in the deep open space, I take the time to reflect on my life. All of the hard work I put into this moment. Training countless hours with little food or sleep. Training on Earth, traveling through the Sahara with only a bottle of water, endless battle scenarios in Vancouver and Rio. Hell I even trained with an Asari Justicar. Then there was The Skyllian Blitz. "The Hell of the Skyllian Blitz" as I liked to call it. The operation of Torfan followed two years later. All the hard work has paid off in a way. I'm a N7 graduate.

"Hey Charlie"

I looked around and there she was. My partner in crime, Commander Jane Shepard. We have been through a lot together: the N7 program, being called war heroes after our actions in the Blitz. The redhead leaned by the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest with a big smile on her face. Her steel-blue eyes shined like no other night. She too was graduating from the N7 program.

I've known Jane since she was almost 18 years old. We both grew up on starships and we were the only kids in our respected family so we relied on one another. My parents were at their stations for much of my childhood. I was a loner most of the time during my adolescence. I was either made fun of or beaten up by bullies every day. Then she found me and took me under her wing, so we had a brother and sister thing going on. Jane always wanted to follow her parent's footsteps and join the alliance. She enlisted once she turned 18. She pestered me for months on end, telling me to enlist. It wasn't a hard decision. Who else was going to put with her and keep her in check? I was the only one capable of doing such a task. I don't think she ever took our N training seriously. She whined and complained after our 20 hour training sessions. It's not like anybody forced her to join the alliance let alone enlist in the Special Forces program. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into and I was stupid enough to follow her lead. Jane was a straight-up soldier. She fancied her assault rifle, sniper rifle and shotgun and I could see why. That shotgun of hers could rip through someone's guts like a hot knife on butter.

A thought enters my mind during one of our many shooting practices. Jane was on the shooting range practicing with her shotgun. She was unloading on a holographic projection of a batarian. She looked at me with an arched eyebrow and looked at her trusty shotgun and smirked. I guess I was staring longer than I should have because I knew that look and before I could turn around and head the other way, she grabbed my arm and said, "Whoa whoa whoa where do you think you're going mister!"

I gulped because this is not in a situation that I want to be in. "Huh? I was just passing by and saw you so I thought I'd just hang out for a bit" I checked my omni-tool to see if there was somewhere I needed to be. Anywhere but here. "Oh look what time it is! I'll be going now!" I turned to run but Jane was quicker and grabbed my arm again and said "You're not going anywhere. I checked you're schedule earlier and if I'm right -which I am- you have nowhere else to be." _Crap_. "And since you have been eying my shotgun for awhile now I think it would be a good idea for you to give it a shot." She looked at her gun one more time before she gave it to me. "Here." I nervously took the gun from her hands. It was surprisingly light for its size. She must have modified it in her spare time. She gave me a nudge and led me to the shooting range. The batarian popped up again. I put a finger on the trigger and was ready to fire.

Then all of a sudden I heard her shout, "Oh be careful! That gun has a -" I couldn't hear her due to the other the drowning sound of gunfire from the other soldiers. Thinking it wasn't important, I shrugged my shoulders and I squeezed the trigger.

**BOOM!**

The next thing I knew I was falling, followed by complete darkness. When I awoke it was night time. The room was lit up by bright lights. I guess I was in the infirmary but I don't recognize the place. I tried to get up but as soon as I tried to sit up, everything started spinning in circles. I let out a grown as Jane walked into the room

"Hey there kiddo, glad to see you're awake." She walked over to my bed and gave a small hop as she came to a halt and gave me a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? First of all where the hell am I? Second how long was I out? and Third, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE KICKBACK!" I regretted yelling because my head hurt like hell. Also the look I was getting from Jane wasn't pretty.

"Don't you dare raise at me Charles! You know perfectly well about the kickback of shotguns. Hell I'm surprised that heavy pistol you carry around doesn't have the same affect. As for where you are, you are at the Kaiser clinic on the other side of the base. You were out for a couple of days... you received a concussion"

Jane hardly every called me by my actual name, Charles, I hated the name 'Charles'. The only two people who called me by Charles are my parents. Everyone else either calls me Charlie or Chuck. I then only realized I over reacted. I let out a sigh and looked down to avoid eye contact. "I-I'm sorry." Jane sat on the bed and gently grabbed a hold of my hand. I looked up and she was no longer glaring her steel eyes at me, giving me a weak smile. I smiled back because having Jane being angry with me was the only thing I didn't want. We shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Jane finally broke the silence between us, "Look Charlie, you know I love you. I would never let you get hurt by my hands. I warned you about the kickback earlier but I guess you didn't hear it from all the gunfire. Look... If you'd like, I can teach you how to use a shotgun. You can't always rely on your biotics and you have to use something other than that lousy pistol." I gave nod in agreement and Jane continued "Good! Now go get some rest you're going to need it."

After nearly a month of training, I was able to use a shotgun properly but I never used it unless I really needed to. I had Jane to rely on her weapons. We proved to be quite the duo as we impressed our Alliance instructors with our one-two punches. I would use my lift or singularity while Jane took enemies down with her trusty weapons. We went through N1-N6 with ease and we were frequently interviewed by reporters who were on base.

"Hellooo Charlie!"

I was brought back to reality. "Oh sorry! Hey Jane. Big day isnt it?"

"You know you should start calling me _commander _right?" Shepard said with a smirk on her face. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. _Way to rub it in Jane! _I said to myself.

"I hate you so much. Why is it that you get the rank of Commander while I get promoted to Lieutenant Commander? All brass has to do is get right of 'lieutenant' and I'm the same rank as you. You wouldn't _be _a commander if it wasn't for my awesome biotics!" I flared biotics and gave a superhero-like pose "You'd be just an ordinary soldier without me."

She rolled her eyes in response and waved me over. "Come on! We're going to be late to our graduation."


	2. The Normandy

**As I was re-reading and word-counting, I noticed how short my second chapter was. So I combined the second and third chapters into one.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The Normandy

**March 13, 2183**

**Arcturus Station - Lieutenant Commander Alonso - 1830 hours**

Speeches, speeches and speeches. Won't these people ever shut up! I glance over at Jane who looked back at me. We shrugged our shoulders as we went back to stare at the sea of people in front of us. Then our names got called. First Jane's name was called by the director of the N7 program. Her smile was the biggest I've seen to date. I couldn't be more proud of her.

Then my name got called. I froze for a second. Disbelief as if it was some kind of twisted joke. Then I heard Jane wooing and whistling in order to get my attention. I stepped up and shook the director's hand as the woman next to him placed the medal around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek. As I sat back down I noticed my parents in the crowd who were as happy as they can be to see their only child be accepted into the N7 list. I looked over to Jane who gave me a nod as she smiled onto the crowd. As the ceremonies came to a close, we told by the director to mingle. I walked with Jane as we went to look for our parents when we were stopped by a man in an alliance uniform. He was certainly looked like an important figure.

"Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Commander, may I have a moment of your time?" Jane and I looked at each other. We knew this could be important. Parents could wait. "Absolutely," we both said in unison.

"My name is Captain David Anderson of the SSV Normandy. I have a job offer for you if you two are interested. I've seen your reports and you two would fit in perfectly in a mission that I have picked up from Admiral Hackett. I will be leaving for Eden Prime at 0600 tomorrow. At the moment I cant go into detail about the mission except that it could be big and I want the both of you of my team. If you two are up for a mission I will meet you in front of docking bay 94 at 0500. I have some last minute things to attend to. If you will excuse me." We gave a salute in which he returned and left.

"A big mission huh? I think we can manage...right?" I asked Jane, who simply grinned at the news. This was exactly what she wanted from joining of the alliance. If this mission turned out to be big like Captain Anderson said, the possibilities are endless. "I'm ready if you are Jane."

"Umm lets just focus on tonight and go from there." said Jane. _Well I guess you have a point_. I went to look for mom and dad. As soon as I found them, my mom let out a shriek as she ran towards me.

"Oh Charles! Congratulations! My baby is all grown up and an N7 operative. I'm so proud of you!" Mom had a brightened smile. My dad wasn't as emotional but I still new that he was proud. "Congratulations son. We couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thanks it means a lot. Look I know you might want me to spend more time with the both of you but the thing is...Jane and I got a job offer from a Captain David Anderson. He's heading towards Eden Prime. He wouldn't go into specifics but it's clear that he wants the both of us to go on his ship. He leaves the station at 0600 tomorrow but we have to be there by 0500. I guess to get a tour of the ship."

Their parents understood the act of duty. They have been in the alliance for as long as they remembered. They gave an encouraging smile, gave me a hug and told me to keep in contact with them when I had the chance and left.

"Ready to head on home? It's getting late and we have to get up early if we are going to meet up with Captain Anderson" I turned around and Jane stood behind me with her arms behind her back. I nodded and we headed back home, talking about unimportant things.

I couldn't sleep. I spent most of the time thinking about Anderson's offer. _What was this mission? What will we find there? Why all the secrecy?_ I looked over to Jane to see if she was awake but she was fast asleep. _How can she sleep at a time like this? Maybe I'm just over analyzing it. It can't be too important can it? Ugh stop rambling you idiot! _

Needing to cleanse my mind, I went to change and walked to the training center, where I spent most sleepless nights meditating. I started meditating after traveling to Thessia on a mission to study the asari culture. The asari who took me in welcomed me with open arms. After they discovered I was a biotic, the taught me the importance of meditation. It made me stronger -probably as strong as an asari- and I was able to control my powers instead of my powers controlling me.

After a few hours of meditation I decided it was time to head back and try to catch some sleep. Who knows when I'll be able to sleep again.

**Arcturus Station - Commander Shepard - Ten minutes before**

"Congratulations!" My mother held me in a warm embrace. It's been years since I've seen her face; months since I've heard her voice. She had recently been promoted to Executive Officer and was stationed at the SSV Kilimenjaro. I was grateful that she was still around my life. My father passed away five years ago, along the rest of the SSV Seattle. The Alliance Cruiser was attacked by an unknown enemy traveling through the Attican Traverse. I remember recieving a e-mail from my mom the day they found what was left of the ship. I had never cried so hard than that day. Thankfully, Charlie was there to keep me company.

_"Jane I'm back. God I'm exhausted!" Charlie called out to me as he entered our shared quarters. He had been doing close-quarters simulations all morning and afternoon. I had been crying for hours, laying in my bed and thinking about happier times with my dad. I sobbed as I couldn't face my best friend. I turned my back to him and shut my eyes, trying to stop my loud cry for comfort. "Jane?" _

_"Jane what's wrong?" His voice was closer. I felt the bed sink as he crawled behind me. "Jane talk to me."_

_I couldn't! I couldn't even begin to tell him that my dad is dead. I just couldn't believe it. "He's dead." I said with a feint whisper._

_"What?" He copied my feint voice, added with a mixture of confusion and shock._

_"My dad is dead." I repeated, this time, as normal as I could speak._

_"Jane I...I'm sorry." He drew his body closer to mine, wrapped his arms around my waist. This made me cry even more. "Shhh...It's okay...It's okay. I'm here." He brushed my hair that covered most of my face to the side. I always like it when he did that. He was always there for me and I was there for him. _

_I turned my body to face him and wrapped myself around him. We stayed like this for awhile. No words were spoken, only the warmth of our bodies was enough to calm me down._

_"What was he like?" he asked in a soft tone._

_"He-" Oh dad. "He is-was the bravest man I've ever met. He was a soldier like me. He was my inspiration to enlist really. I wanted to prove to my him that I could be somebody."_

_"Jane..." he said, holding me even tighter._

_"It's true. He kept pushing me and pushing me. I had to prove that I was worthy enough to be called a daughter."_

_"Did he see it?" His tone hurtful and almost threatening._

_"I...I don't know. I hope so." Deep down inside, there was something in his eyes when my dad talked with me. I couldn't quite figure it out. Sadness? Frustration? Regret? Did he regret giving birth to a daughter? Was he frustrated that he didn't have a son? I don't know and I may never know._

_"Well whether he did or not, I am. I've been with you since the beginning and so far you've impressed everyone with your talent. I've seen how everyone looks up to you. You put an effort to help others before yourself and brass sees that. Maybe you'll captain a ship someday."_

_I couldn't help but smile. "Really?" I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his hazel eyes. He returned the smiled and nodded._

_"Really. And when you captain said ship, I'll be there. Hopefully as an XO" his wink caused me to chuckle._

_"Thanks."_

_"For?" he asked._

_"For being here when I need someone the most. For being a friend."_

_"My pleasure Lieutenant Shepard." His endearing smile surfaced once more. I lowered my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It was undeniably soothing and the two of us well into deep sleep together._

_"_Jane?" My mother's voice brought me to reality.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was saying that your father would be so proud of you."

A single tear came out and I smiled at the thought. I looked over my shoulder, looking at Charlie who was talking to his parents.

"I know."

**March 14, 2183**

**Arcturus Stream - Arcturus Station - Lieutenant Commander Alonso - 0330 hours**

My omni tool's alarm clock woke me up. I only slept for two hours. I wanted more time to rest so I protested by sitting up from my bed and sending the clock flying to the adjacent walls, destroying it to pieces. Feeling victorious I flopped back down and closed my eyes.

Once it was time to get up, I decided to make breakfast for Jane and I. We both agreed on pancakes with sausage patties and hash browns. Mainly the sausage and hash browns were for me. Jane always had a strict diet and always kept her body healthy. I on the other hand ate whatever I wanted. My biotics required a lot of energy so I could eat anything I wanted. Jane has always been jealous of this fact so I tried to eat less in front of her. We packed our gear and headed for the docking bay.

Upon arrival, we were greeted by Captain Anderson, who was accompanied by Alliance soldiers. Jane and I saluted to the captain who returned the gesture.

"At ease. Commander, LC, glad you decided join me on this mission. If you will follow me I will show you to my ship."

"Yes sir!" we said in unison.

We followed the captain and his security team escorted us to the ship.

"You must have some questions about the mission. Unfortunately I still can't tell you all the details right now. All I can tell you is that we are heading for Eden Prime on a shakedown run. We have a special guest on board and he wants to see how our ship performs under stress simulations. You will meet with him shortly."

_A shakedown run? _I thought to myself. I could think of more important things to do with my time. I was a little insulted. I just spent most of my adult life in hell and my first mission after graduating is a shakedown run?

Jane gave me a nudge as a reminder that we were still walking. She glared her eyes at at me. She knew exactly what I was thinking. I nodded and stored my thoughts away in my mind. I had to play along. For now.

"Shepard, Alonso, we are here. I introduce to you the SSV Normandy" Anderson waved his hand over at his ship in front of us. I felt my jaw drop to the floor. This ship was unlike anything I have ever seen before. It was a beauty to say the least. It was massive. It's gray-black and red stripe design looked similar to the N7 armor we received before our graduation ceremony. Anderson began to tell us about the ship. How it was designed by the alliance and turians and how it was funded by the council. It even had a state of the art stealth system that was powered by an enormous Eezo drive core.

"Commander Shepard, you will be my newly appointed XO" Anderson stated. I stopped staring at the ship in front of me and looked at Shepard who looked at me with a grin on her face. _Teachers pet.__  
_

"Pardon me Lieutenant Alonso, XO coming through!" I rolled my eyes as she walked passed me to join up with Anderson who was waiting for us by the Normandy's airlock.

We stepped inside and were greeted by the Normandy's VI program. "Standby shore party, decontamination in progress." Gas particles and beams of light surrounded our bodies as the shipped cleansed us of contamination. "Log: The commanding office is aboard. Navigator Pressley stands relieved." Announced the VI program as the airlock doors opened and entered the bridge.

"Welcome aboard Captain, I see we have new crew members!" A bearded man with an alliance baseball cap sat in front of the Normandy's controlled. The man got off his chair, grabbed his crutches and gave a salute. He must have gotten injured or something. _I'll talk to him about it later. _"Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. But please call me Joker."

"Everyone is on board. Joker, set a course for Eden Prime", Anderson ordered.

"Roger that sir, we will arrive at the mass relay in an hour. An additional 15 hours until we reach Eden Prime." The bearded man saluted and set back down and pushed some buttons on the Normandy's NAV system. I looked out the portside window and saw that we were unlatching from the station. I was surprised how silent the ship was.

Captain Anderson turned to us saying, "If you two will follow me I will show you to your quarters." We followed Anderson to what appeared to be the ship's CIC. Alliance officers crowded the room, looking at either datapads, doing ship systems check, or looking at a giant map of the galaxy that was in the center of the room.

An older, balding man with a goatee came to us, calling for the Captain. "Captain, the turian spectre is waiting in your office. He wishes to speak with you." He looked at Jane and I and continued. "Hello, my name is Navigator Charles Pressly. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

_A turian spectre? Here? There must be more than what the Captain led on. _

"Thank you Pressly that will be all." Pressly excused himself and we followed Anderson out of the CIC and down the stairs to what appeared to be the crew deck. We headed to my quarters first. It looked comfortable enough. The walls were decorated in alliance colors, much like the rest of the ship. It had a nice queen-sized bed opposite of the door with a bedside table on the left side of the bed; outfitted with a lamp and clock. On the right side of the room, there was a drawer for my clothes and a mirror. On the left side of the room was a workspace with a private terminal.

Being pleased with my room, we headed for Jane's room. The door swung open and I was impressed. Her room was slightly larger and had a large monitor that could play vids. She even had a large walk in closet. She let out a squealed in response and I gagged in my mouth. _Girls._ I guess that's the rewards for being an XO.

After we were showed our rooms Anderson excused himself and left Jane and I alone. Jane walked over to the bed to do a comfort test. She sat and bounced up and down and gave an approving smile. I chuckled at her antics and asked, "Having fun _XO_?" emphasizing on 'XO'

She laughed and changed the subject, "What should we do in our spare time? I was thinking about watching Blasto. You up for it?"

"Hmm tempting offer. I do love me some Blasto but I think I'll have to pass. I'd like to take a further tour of the ship. Get familiar with the crew."

Shepard frowned, "Fair enough. I'm going to stay in my room for a while. I'm going to take a nap. I'll talk to the crew later. See you later." With that I turned and left Jane's room and headed towards mess hall. The mess hall was packed. A lot of the crew members were eating and babbling about endless things. I went to the fridge to see if there was any food to eat. I grabbed a salad and a bottle of water and I began to overhear a conversation that peaked my interest.

"Did you hear that we have a special guest? I heard it was a turian specter! Did anyone see him?" A woman was talking gossip with a male crewmember. "It must have something to do with those two N7 marines who joined our crew. Do you think that the turian is assessing the two to join the specters? I mean I makes more sense than any of that other crap we were told. There is no way that the council would send, of all people, a specter to observe our ship's stealth drives!"

The man that was behind a control panel located near the sleeper pods seemed particularly disinterested in the couple's conversation but he didn't want to be labeled as an ass so he replied to the young woman. "Oh come on Amanda, you're just being paranoid. The council has every right to keep an eye on their investment."

I approached and intervened. "I don't know I think the young lady is right on this one. I find it odd that the council would send a spectre to assess the ship's capabilities. That sort of job would fit someone down who's more tech savvy. It's just a waste of resources."

The two gave me blank stares and then I realized I never introduced myself. "Oh I-Im sorry!" I gave a nervous chuckle and continued. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Charles Alonso. Please call me Charlie or Chuck though. I came in with Commander Jane Shepard."

The young woman was suddenly amused after finding out who I was and gave a wide smile. "I'm Engineer Amanda Sturridge. It's nice to finally meet you."  
"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. It's an honor to meet one-half of the famous heroes of the Skyllian Blitz."

We chatted for hours. Amanda wanted to hear stories about defending Elysium with Jane. The more I talked about Jane, the more interested Alenko became of the subject. It was very awkward to me so I changed the subject wherever possible. Eventually the two gave me a proper tour of the ship. Starting in the Med Bay where I met Doctor Chawkwas. I really like her. She has a motherly vibe that I got from her when she spoke with Kaidan. We then proceeded to the opposite side of the crew deck and ended up in the gym. It wasn't anything fancy. It had the basics: Tredmills, dumbells, ellipticals, weight benches and punching bags. We took the elevator down to engineering and Amanda showed me the massive drive core. After a while about talking about FTL drives and Eezo distribution, I was getting tired so I excused myself and headed to bed.

As I drifted to bed I began wondering where this turian was. I haven't seen him at all and it wouldn't be so hard to spot a turian in an all-human ship. I'm confident that I'll meet with the spectre before we reach Eden Prime.

* * *

**Update: As I published this chapter, I finished the ninth chapter. I will begin rolling out the chapters frequently. Again, please give this story a review. If you have any suggestions to make this better, please let me know. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day.**

**Until next time**


	3. Things just got complicated

**You know what? Screw it. Here's another chapter for you guys to read. This will be the last one posted today (Boooo)**

**I'm going back to the chapters I've written and editing them. Nothing will change I can assure you of that, just removing stuff that I feel is unnecessary.**

**Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I've only just started :)**

**There will be a small Shepard POV at the end. Just FYI.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Things just got complicated

**March 16, 2183**

**Exodus Cluster- Utopia System - Eden Prime - Lieutenant Commander Alonso - 1000 hours**

"Hey Charlie, wake up"

I felt Jane nudging me awake. I kicked her in protest and she responded by pulling the sheet covers to reveal the cold air touching my skin.

"Alright, alright I'm up! geez!" Jane had her arms crossed and lightly tapped her foot. "What's so important that you had to wake me up? I was having an amazing dream where I was with this girl and -"

"Charlie I don't care about your wet dreams. The turian spectre is waiting for us in the comm room. Put your armor on. NOW!" She turned to leave, giving me time to get dressed. I hurried out of bed and changed into my armor and headed upstairs towards the CIC. I regrouped with Shepard who was talking to Doctor Chawkwas and a soldier I met yesterday, Corporal Jenkins.

"Don't worry Commander, I won't let you down." Said the young corporal

"The spectre is waiting for us."

We then headed to the room directly behind the CIC room. There stood the spectre. He was watching a holographic image of what looked like Eden Prime.

He turned around and I was immediately intrigued by his facial markings. They looked pretty badass. I guess that was the point. "Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Commander Alonso. I wanted to speak with you before Captain Anderson."

_Finally I'll get some answers. _

Before I could say anything, Jane spoke up. "What about?"

"I'm interested in this world we are heading to - Eden Prime. It's become something of a symbol for your species. Proving that not only you can establish colonies across citadel space, but also protect them. But how safe it is really?"

"Is that some sort of threat spectre?" I intervened. I wasn't about to let threats into this conversation.

The turian put his hands up in defeat."Not at all Lieutenant. I'm just stating a point."

I raised an eyebrow at him."That point is?"

"Human are newcomers, Lieutenant. This galaxy can be dangerous for a species such as yours."

The doors swung open and Anderson walked into the room. I took the time to breathe as I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Nihlus I think we better tell them what's really going on." The captain, turned his attention towards us and continued, "We're making a pick-up on one of the colonies on Eden Prime. We currently have our stealth systems enabled. A research team has discovered some sort of prothean technology. According to reports on the ground, the scientists have discovered a beacon."

"Prothean?" Both Jane and I said in unison. She put a hand up to stop me. "Sir, I thought the protheans vanished 50,000 years ago."

Nihlus was pleased and showed what appeared to be a smile. Not that I can tell turian facial expressions. "Yes thats correct Commander, even though they, vanished, they left most of their technology behind - FTL flight, the citadel, even the mass relays - it's all their handiwork. If this beacon is in decent condition, imagine what information is stored inside it. This sort of discovery could affect every species in the galaxy"

"So our job is to recover the prothean beacon and bring it back to the Citadel?" I added.

The turian spectre and Anderson both gave me a nod. Nihlus added on. "Thats not the only reason I'm here. I'm here to evaluate both you and the Commander's candidacy to join the spectres."

_Ha looks like Amanda was right. _

"You two single-handedly fought wave after wave of enemies on Elysium. Showing not only courage but also skill. You two would make perfect spectres."

Having suspected we were being observed for a spectre candidacy, I kept a neutral face. Jane, however couldn't believe it. I would have been shocked as well if I didn't know something was up. The look on her face is priceless

Nihlus continued further. "However I need to see these skills for myself. This will be first of several missions together."

"I am ready when you are Commander" I looked over at Jane who was still recovering from the news that was given to us.

"We should be there in a few min-"

"Captain we just received an urgent message from Eden Prime." Joker's voiced blared through the Normandy's com. "You better see this"

A few moments later we huddled around the main monitor as we saw marines taking gunfire by unknown enemy forces. Then there was a sound. This horrible sound. It was hard to describe. I sounded something out of a horror vid. Then the camera panned over to reveal a giant ship that resembled a squid. It sent shivers down my spine. It was awful. Then the video cuts off.

I couldn't wait any longer. We had to save those marines. "How long til we reach Eden Prime joker?"

"We are seventeen minutes out." He responded.

"Commander, Lieutenant, grab Lieutenant Alenko and Jenkins and tell them to suit up. This mission just got more complicated."

Anderson was right. The mission was complicated. Jenkins and Nihlus were killed. However according to a traumatized worker, Nihlus was killed by another turian, Saren. We did run into another alliance soldier. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Kaidan, Ashley, Jane, and I fought of the geth and managed to saved the colony from bombs that were brought in by the geth and managed to secure the beacon. Jane got in touch with the Normandy while the rest of us observed the beacon.

"This is amazing!" said Kaidan, "An actual functioning beacon!"

"It wasn't doing anything like that when the scientists dug it up." Ash stated.

I started approaching the beacon, as if it started calling to me. The closer I got, the more tempting it was to touch it. I could feel the low hum creeping up all over my skin. Then all of a sudden a green beam of light came out of the beacon and it sucked me in.

**Eden Prime - Commander Jane Shepard - 1400 hours**

The mission got turned upside down in a hurry.

_Jenkins. _Nihlus getting shot in the back is not the way I would ever like to go out. At least we secured the beacon.

"Normandy the beacon is secured, requesting immediate evac." I ordered.

Joker came over the comm."Roger that Commander, we will be there shortly. ETA five minutes"

I walked over to Kaidan and Ashley and we tried to guess what secrets the beacon contained.

"It better have some secrets about the asari. I'm wondering if they are good in bed as I hear they are." I winked at Alenko who became a brighter shade of red. I knew he was attracted to me when he first met me on the Normandy. I will admit, he is very handsome but he's not my type. Might as well have some fun with him. Ashley simply shook her head, talking about fraternization and how if it were under different circumstances, she would report to me to alliance brass. _Party pooper._ Still, I think she knew I was just having some fun with the Lieutenant.

I looked over their shoulders as a saw Charlie approach the beacon. I was getting a little worried that he was getting a little too close to that thing. I excused myself and started walking over to him.

"Charlie?" I asked nervously. He didn't listen. I called him again. Nothing. Then a green light appeared from the beacon and lifted Charlie in the air.

"Charlie!" I ran to him. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him. I felt Kaidan grab a hold of my arm but I broke free. I couldn't lose him. As I approached the beacon, I felt something pull me in. The next thing I knew, I too, I was suspended in the air.

I saw machines. Then I saw London engulfed in flames. Destruction. Chaos.

Then complete darkness.

* * *

**Uh oh**

**A bit of foreshadowing in the end? Why not.**

**I do plan on continuing up until the end of the third game. I'll change the endings for sure if you are worried about that.**

**Anyways I was reading a Miri fanfic entitled "The Prodigal" by Coilerfan35. Really good stuff. Just thought I'd make a plug.**

**Until next time.**


	4. The Induction

**Good day everyone! I hope everything is well. I just got back from school and I thought "Hey, let me post the next chapter!"**

**So will Alonso and Shepard wake up? Well I guess we will have to read on and find out!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Induction

**March 19, 2183**

**SSV Normandy SR1 - Med Bay - Lieutenant Commander Alonso - 1600 hours**

When I woke up, I was back on the Normandy, laying down on one of the tables in the Med Bay. I had a terrible headache and groaned in protest.

"Doctor! Doctor Chawkwas, the lieutenant is waking up" Amanda called over the doctor. _Was she here the entire time? Did she have to yell so loud?_

Chawkwas walked over to my bed, accompanied by Kaidan and Ashley. "Ah lieutenant. Glad to see you're awake, we were worried there for a moment. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a sky car. How long have I been out?"

"Three days. The commander is still unconscious." Said the doctor

_The commander?_ I thought to myself. I looked around the room and I saw Jane laying down unconscious on the bed to my right

"Jane!" I hopped off the bed and ran towards her and stood next to her. I placed my hand in hers. She looked so peaceful. _Damn it! This is all my fault._

"She's perfectly fine lieutenant. While the two of you were out cold, I noticed some a significant amount of brain activity. I also noticed rapid eye movement, typical signs associated with intense dreaming."

I let go of her hands and looked over to Kaidan. "What happened to the beacon?"

"It exploded. A system overload maybe. Chief Williams and I had to carry you onto the ship." He replied.

I walked over in front of the bed where Jane laid and gave a mischievous grin, "Who carried who? I assumed you carried the commander while Williams carried me?" Their cheeks turned red in response and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Laugh it up while you can. I'm assigning you to write my reports for a whole week"

I turned around and I was confronted to an awakened Jane Shepard. She winced in pain, suffering from the same side effects that I'm suffering. She rubbed her eyes, revealing those stone cold blue eyes glaring at me. I swallowed and placed began to rub the back of my neck and gave a nervous laugh. "H-hey sis. How are you feeling?" I tried to play the innocent card but Jane saw through that.

"Lieutenant what you did what reckless and stupid! I expect better from you" exclaimed Shepard.

I frowned and looked down on the metallic floor of the Med Bay. "I-I apologize Commander" _Good job you moron!_

Shepard turned to Chawkwas and asked, "What's the situation doc?"

The older woman repeated what she told me. I was relieved to hear that we should be fit for duty as soon as possible.

The door opened and in stepped Captain Anderson. "How are my soldiers holding up?"

"Ready and able sir!" Jane and I said in unison.

"I feel bad for what happened and I'm sorry. This was all my fault. The beacon is destroyed because of me" I looked down as I spoke the last statement. Mainly because I didn't have the courage to look at Shepard in those disapproving eyes. The next moment I felt a arm touch my shoulder. I followed the arm until I saw her face. Jane's face. She wasn't angry with me anymore. Jane had those soft and comforting eyes that said, _Everything is going to be alright. _I held back a sigh of relieve and just smiled instead.

I added, "I would like to add something doctor, if that's alright." Chawkwas nodded and I continued, "When the beacon pulled me in -" I tried to think back and remember the images in my head but they were unclear. "I saw - Not exactly sure what - Death and destruction. The images are all fuzzy at the moment." I looked over to Jane, who had an agreeing look on her face. "Did you see anything?" I asked. Hoping that it wasn't just me.

"Yes", she said, "I have nothing to add however. The images are still unclear. Maybe with time, everything will make sense."

"Hmm. I would like to speak with these two in private." Anderson announced

Without having to be told twice, Chawkwas, Ashley, Alenko walked out of the Med Bay. Amanda hesitated but I gave her a reassuring smile and left.

Anderson sighed once everyone left, "Shepard, Alonso. This looks bad." Jane and I exchanged looks. I had a feeling Anderson was going to rage out at us. Instead, he spoke in his normal, assertive tone. "Nihlus is dead and the beacon was destroyed. Then we have the geth. The council will want answers as to why one of their top agents died." He gave a pause. "But we have another problem. Saren. He's a spectre. One of the council's top agents. But since he's working with the geth, that means he's gone rouge. The council must be informed of this. Saren must have been after the beacon. Was there anything the two might have seen that could help us figure this out?"

Jane explained the vision that we received from the beacon. He thought that the vision might be important enough to present this information to the council. But I said that it would be impossible for the council would ever believe us. It was a ridiculous story. But if Saren has gone rogue he must be stopped. Jane and I were the only ones who could stop him.

Anderson informed us that we are heading to the citadel and that we should get ready.

Well I guess it's on towards the citadel to talk to the council. Politics and worthless banter back and forth. _I can't wait!_

**March 21, 2183**

**The Citadel - Lieutenant Commander Alonso -1600 hours**

Ambassador Udina. _What an asshole_. Thankfully I didn't have to stay for too long

The session turned out exactly as I pictured it in my head. _Blah blah you can't touch me blah blah._ Then there's the council. The turian must have woken on the wrong side of the bed. He sure was grumpy. _Hmm that should be his nickname._ The asari, I admired. Perhaps because I spent time on Thessia all those years ago. Or maybe it was that motherly tone of hers. The salarian. I don't even know how he was accepted to be a councilor. Either way, it was a disaster.

We needed help. So we tracked down the C-Sec officer that we saw earlier, Garrus Vakarian. We found him in the Med Clinic down in the wards where we were caught in the middle of a firefight. The thugs proved no match as I hit them with a singularity and Jane and Ashley took them down.

"Good work there Shepard. Doctor Michel are you hurt?"

"No I'm ok thanks to you."

The redheaded doctor told us about a Quarian who had information regarding Saren's involvement with the geth and that she had been in contact with a guy name Fist, who owned Chora's Den. Garrus offered help to take him down. The turian also gave a little tip about a Krogan that was hired by the Shadow Broker to kill Fist. _A krogan would come in handy._

We tracked the Krogan, Wrex, who was at the C-Sec Academy, being interrogated by a couple of C-Sec officers. For a second there I thought he was going to tear Shepard to shreds. I breathed a sigh of relief as he joined our squad.

We headed towards Chora's Den and we experienced heavy resistance. Must have been Fist's men.

"Wrex, Garrus! Flank Left! Charlie, you're with me" Ordered Jane. Without acknowledging, Wrex pulled out his shotgun and Garrus took out his sniper rifle and proceeded to take out Fist's guards on the left side of the room. I hit a heavy throw on the guard on top of the bar. I heard his spine break as he hit the wall with tremendous force. I hit a singularity on a small group of guards and Jane took them down with easy.

"Look out!" I turned around and I noticed a Krogan charging at me. _Oh shit!_ As an act of desperation I lifted him with my biotics and he glided over me. _Ha I can never get use to the sight of a Krogan floating over me_. The Krogan growled at me but it was the last thing he did. I switch to my shotgun, turned on my chemical rounds mod and shot him in the chest, disintegrating him.

The four of us regrouped and we headed inside to find Fist, along with his two turrets. Amateur. Eventually he led us towards the Quarian. After we got what we were after, Wrex killed him, stating that he was paid to kill him by The Shadow Broker.

We ran towards one of the back allies where we saw a turian and a couple of salarians attacking the quarian. Nothing my biotics can't handle. After the area had been secured we headed over to the quarian, who thanked us for rescuing her.

"My name is Commander Shepard, I'm investigating the actions against Saren."

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I have a chance to repay you. I have a recording that can help you with the investigation. But we can't talk here."

We headed towards the embassy. As before, Udina jumped on us like a pack of dogs. _I've had enough of Udina to last me a lifetime_ I thought to myself. Eventually, Tali played a recording she found on geth platform in which Saren's voice could be heard talking about a conduit. _That bastard wont get away this time! _Then we heard a woman's voice. "Bringing us one step closer to the return of the reapers" That voice sent chills down my spine. According to Tali, the reapers were some sort of synthetics that drove away the protheans.

I added. "Of course that makes sense now. The vision." I looked at Jane who looked back at me clueless. I continued, "I understand it now. The vision was a warning, I saw the protheans being exterminated by the reapers. I doubt the council will believe us though. Still, I suggest we present the recording to the council." Both Anderson and Shepard nodded but Udina felt skeptical. _Of course you are you idiot._

However the council was presented the evidence and removed Saren from the spectres. I wished he was there so I could see the look on his face. One victory for us but there was still one problem. Saren was still out there searching for this conduit. Councilor Grumpy didn't believe us of course, while councilor idiot was stating that the reapers were, as I'd suspect he would say, a myth. Councilor Tevos understood us but couldn't offer help without something concrete.

"I could take Saren down" offered Shepard. _I? Uhh hello! I'm right here!_ I glared at her but she didn't acknowledge me. I walked next the her and cleared my throat and spoke, still looking at her."Let me revise that statement. _We_ -" I pointed between Jane and I,"can take Saren down" I redirected my attention towards the council and gave a polite smile.

Councilor Grumpy didn't like where this conversation but I could see Councilor Tevos glare at him. He nodded and the asari spoke up. "Commander, Lieutenant. Step forward." Jane looked at me and gave me a wink and stepped forward. I rolled my eyes and stood next to her.

The council took turns saying a few words as we were becoming the first human spectres. Perhaps the first duo in history. "We are honored" we said in unison.

I still couldn't believe it. Jane and I are spectres. As the council retired, we walked over to Anderson, Udina and the rest of our squad. "Congratulations to the both of you. I have some news for you. I am stepping down as Captain on the Normandy. I think it's time for me to step aside. The both of you need a ship and you already know the crew. She is one fine ship. Treat her well"

"Thank you sir." We gave a salute. "We won't let you down"

"Just do one thing for me. You go and stop that bastard."

"You bet!" Jane responded

Ashley patted me on the back and messed with my hair "Congrats LT! Or should I say _spectre_"

I pouted, "Hey! Watch the hair!" I tried to reposition my perfect hair back into place but it was no use and gave up, hunching my shoulders. I heard Jane laugh behind me and I gave her a gentle punch in the arm in response. "Let's just get out of here. I've had just about enough politics for today."

Jane sent out a message to Joker to inform everyone to report to Flux, a club that has just opened and has received rave reviews.

We are going to celebrate.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank those that either, placed me on their author alert, story alert, or put this story as a favorite. (You know who you are)**

**I also wanted to thank my first reviewer, Meg, for the kind words. Don't you worry I will continue because like I said on the end not on the previous chapter, I'm just getting started.**

**I'm trying to decide whether or not to post the next chapter today as well. I'm feeling evil and make you guys wait til tomorrow ;) **

**Decisions decisions**

**Until next time**


	5. Second Base

**Hey folks. Here is another chapter...again :p**

**At the moment, this is my favorite chapter. It was really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it. There is a cameo by a certain someone. Who you ask? I'm not telling. You're going to have to find out!**

* * *

Second Base

**March 21, 2183**

**Citadel - Lieutenant Commander Alonso - 1700 hours**

News definitely spreads fast on the citadel. Everyone keptlooking at Jane and I as we walked through the citadel. Once we arrived at Flux, we were greeted by a thunderous cheer from the Normandy's crew. Amanda ran towards me and gave me a hug. "Congratulation Charlie!" I smiled and gave my thanks and I shouted. "First round is on me!" I was thanked by another thunderous cheer. I walked over and sat by one of the tables, ordering myself a shot of tequila. A brunette came over with a large bottle and a couple of shot glasses.

"Here you are spectre. Congratulations." The waitress said with a smile as she placed the glasses on the table. I nodded as I began pouring a shot for myself. It's the first time in months where I felt a sensation of the alcohol burning my throat.

"Congratulations spectre" Jane put her hand on my shoulder and sat across from me.

I poured another shot for myself as well as one for Jane. I lifted my glass and downed the alcohol in one swift motion. "Same to you spectre." I gave her a smirk. "Heh could you believe the both us graduating from N7 and becoming a council spectre within a matter of days?" I asked as she downed her shot.

She contemplated a response, "Hmm while I was up there, I though only I was going to be chosen to join the spectres." Jane winked at me and continued. "Glad you stepped forward thought. I don't think I would _ever_ hear the end of it."

I laughed and said, "Hey I couldn't let you take all the credit. Besides becoming a spectre has _always_ been part of my plan to take over the galaxy." Jane chuckled and shook her head and I put up my hands to say that I wasn't finished. "In all seriousness, I'm glad you're a spectre with me. If anyone deserves to be a spectre, it should be you." With that, I poured another round. I raised a glass to her which she gladly returned. Our glasses clanged together and we took another drink.

"We've been through a lot haven't we?" I said. It sounded more of a statement than a question.

"You aren't going to turn all sappy on me are you?" she retorted.

"Hey I'm being serious!"

"I know, I know. We have." She trailed into deep thought for a moment. Shaking her head, clearing her thought she continued, "We certainly had some adventures you and I." She looked down at her glass. "If I got asked if I were to change anything. Anything at all..." her voice trailed. She looked back up at me with those vibrant steel-blue eyes of hers. Filled with confidence and love. "I wouldn't. I would always want you by my side."

"Wow look who's the sappy drunk _now_."

Shepard reached over and punched me on the shoulder. I playfully winced as Shepard crossed her arms across her chest.

"Shepard, I appreciate the kind words. You know I do. I would do the same." I reached over and placed both of my hands in hers and continued. "You are the sister I have always wanted but never had. I'm just fortunate enough that we didn't get separated by the alliance. I -" I looked away, not wanting to look at her with my following statement. "I'm sure I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you."

Jane jumped back, removing her hands from mine. "Don't start..."

"It's true! You saved me Shepard remember? Brandon was right. I was useless, I didn't deserve to live. I could think of countless of other kids like me that deserved to live but due to complications, they didn't make it. _I should have died_. Not them."

"Charlie..." For the first time in a long time, Jane's eyes showed a different emotion. Sadness. "Charlie, you have been granted a huge gift."

"A gift I don't deserve." I interrupted, grunting under my breath.

"Charlie stop it! I beg you to stop thinking like that. Do you know how much it hurts me to hear you say these things? I breaks my heart Charlie. I know how much this hurt you. I wish I could just _wish _away these thoughts but that's not how life works. We have to keep going for those that couldn't."

"I-" I let out a sigh. If there's one thing I hated the most in this world, it was seeing Jane said. "Jane I'm sorry." I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer. I felt tears wall down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Hey, come here" Jane extended her arms and without hesitation, I went over to the redhead. Her body felt so warm and lovingly. I smothered my face in her shoulders as my tears no longer flowed in a steady stream but more like a rapid current. Jane caressed the back of my head, her hand flowing through my hair.

"Charlie, promise me that you will stop thinking like this."

"I-I'll try."

She kissed my forehead and said, "Good, now stop crying, the council doesn't want crybaby spectres." If I had more than two eyes, I could tell Jane was smirking.

I left Shepard's loving embrace, I couldn't help but playfully punch her in the stomach. "Jerk!"

Jane could only laugh and say, "Glad to see you're back to normal."

I shrugged my shoulders and poured myself a drink. "Up for another round?"

Jane shook her head. "No I think I've had enough for now. Maybe later?"

I downed the glass, seeing Jane look at the other crew members I thought it was time to end our conversation. "Go mingle spectre. I promise I'll be fine."

Jane smiled and nodded. "Don't do anything stupid."

"No promises." I winked at the redhead.

Jane excused herself from the table. I observed the club and saw a woman standing by the bar. I couldn't see her face. Her shoulder length raven hair obstructed the view. She wore a white and black jumpsuit with black, knee-high boots. I raised an eyebrow with curiosity. My eyes traveled up and down on the mysterious woman. _She certainly had curves._ I grabbed the large bottle of tequila and took a long swig. Feeling lucky, I approached her. Once I saw her face, my heart skipped a beat. She was unlike any other woman I have ever seen. She looked as if a sculptor created her out of marble, making her come to life. Those calculated deep-blue eyes, her soft, natural-colored lips, her soft pale white skin. She didn't have much make up. She didn't need it. Her hair was smooth, nearly perfect. Only a single strand of hair that sat in front of her left eye stood from being perfect. I wanted to brush that single strand behind her ear but I had to withhold my temptation. She was beautiful. I then realized that I had hit a road bump.

_I don't know what to say!_ Even a simple hello felt impossible. I shook my head to regain my composure. I cleared my throat and was able to say "Hello" I extended my hand but she didn't notice me. _The music is so loud! Can they turn it down? By like __**a lot**__? _I cleared my throat once more and this time she acknowledged me with those perfectly round eyes.

"Hello" I said, my voice sounded hoarse and cracked but nonetheless, I went with it. The beautiful woman raised her left eyebrow at me but said nothing.

While she still looked at me I continued, "Erm, the name is Lieutenant Commander Alonso. What's your name?"

Looking uninterested, the raven haired beauty looked away at me. _Playing hard to get huh? I can play that_. "Hey, do you know who I am? I'm sure you've heard the rumors spread throughout the station. I'm one half of the newly appointed spectres."

She looked back at me and she finally spoke. "Look, I could bloody care less who you are and you are nowhere near as interesting. I suggest you go before you get hurt." She spoke in a cold, but sexy Australian accent. _My weakness. _It was beautiful like the rest of her.

"Look I'm not going anywhere until I get a name." I said with some authority, slightly raising my voice at her.

She glared her eyes at me, insulted that I dare raise my voice at her. Unlike Shepard's glare, the woman in front of me was ice cold which caused me to jump back. She splashed her drink in my face. "You bloody don't listen do you? Get. Lost!"

Looking shocked I began inspecting my uniform. _Fucking fantastic! It's ruined!_ I yelled at the woman, "What the hell is -" Before I could finish, I felt someone behind me bump into me, causing me to fall forward. I went to grab the first thing in front of me to catch my balance. That thing had to be the breasts of the woman that I've been trying hitting on. They were so firm. My cheeks started burning and I immediately let go of the woman.

The look on her face was even more freighting than Jane's when she got angry.

_This isn't good. Say something you idiot! _"I-I I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear! Some gu-"

The woman apparently was a biotic because her entire body was engulfed in blue flames as she lifted me into the air and threw me across the room, heading face first into the wall, knocking me out cold.

**March 22, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Med Bay - Lieutenant Commander Alonso - 1300 hours**

I woke up in the Med Bay feeling groggy as ever. A combination between a hangover and being sent flying by that woman. _Who was she? _I don't think I'll ever know the answer to that.

"You really ought to be more cautious there lieutenant. I will run out of supplies if you keep coming here on a regular basis" said Doctor Chawkwas, "Here" She handed me a couple of pills. "For your headache. You should be fine but I would avoid action for the next couple of days."

"Thanks doc, I will." I exited the room and found Jane and Ashley having lunch. _Lunch sounds like a good idea._ I grunted as my head began throbbing. _That and some coffee._

I grabbed a tray and sat next to Ashley. Both ladies looking down at their plates, avoiding eye contact. We shared an uncomfortable silence.

"What?" I broke the ice.

"Nothing" Jane snorted, trying not to laugh. I let out a sigh and took out my frustration on the food on my tray, jabbing at the inedible slop.

Ashley wasn't as good at keeping her composure. She busted out laughing, nearly falling off her chair.

"What's so funny _chief_?" I was not amused. Ashley noticed my glared I was giving her and she stayed quiet.

Jane answered for her. "She was quite the looker eh Charlie?"

"W-Wait you saw?" My cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh I saw alright. That poor woman. I give you credit for having the balls for going up to her. I had to give you a little _push, _if you know what I mean." Shepard gave me a wink. Embarrassment became anger in an instant.

I jump up from my chair and yelled, "That was you? What the hell is wrong with you!"

Jane put her arms up in defense. "Hey don't yell at me. At least you got to second base with her."

I opened my mouth to respond but instead, I threw my arms in anger and left the mess hall.

"Oh come on Charlie! Come back here." I heard Jane follow me but instead of stopping, I kept walking. I shut the room to my door right in front of her face. I paced back and forth in my room to cool down. I paced for a few moments, unable to settle down, I ultimately sat in the bed. I could hear Jane banging on the door, begging me to let her in. I told her to go away. She insisted for a few minutes but gave up and left to do other things.

_How dare she interfere! She had no right! Ugh, I hate her so much._

Then I went back to the moment when I fell forward and I touched the woman's curvaceous chest and a mischievous grin spread across my face. Sure I may have deserved the beating I got but in the end, it was so worth it.

_Oh Shepard, what would I do without you._

* * *

**Oh Shepard,**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the cameo and again please leave comments on what you think of the story so far. **

**Thanks to joey for leaving a review. I appreciate it**_  
_

**Until next time**


	6. The Asari

**Hey guys. Another chapter published. I really changed and added stuff to this chapter. I wasn't completely satisfied with my original draft. I'll talk about it on the post notes. There are three separate POVs but it shouldn't be a problem figuring out who is who.**

**Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

The Asari

**March 25, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - ****Alonso's Quarters - **Lieutenant Commander Alonso - 1200 hours

It was difficult to stay angry at the commander. But still I had to avoid contact with her as much as possible. I've stayed confined in my room for the last couple of days, browsing through the extranet, looking at news reports and interviews.

"Lieutenant, I have a call from Captain Anderson, he wants to speak with you." Said joker over the comm speaker.

"Patch it through joker."

"Lieutenant, sorry to bother you but I have some news." Anderson always sounded calm whenever I spoke with him. This was no different.

"Hello Captain, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I have filed some paperwork and had a conference with leading members of the alliance and we are happy to tell you that you have been promoted to the rank of Commander. Congratulations."

I couldn't believe it. "Wow! Thank you sir! I appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure commander, you've earned it. Both Jane and yourself have always gotten the job done so I thought I might as well make it official and promote you to the same rank as Shepard."

"Thank you sir. We won't let you down."

"I'll keep in touch. Once again, congratulations." And with that, the conversation ended.

_Ha! Commander Alonso. It's got a good ring to it._ I decided it was time to leave my quarters and tell Shepard the good news. I'm sure she'll just _love_ it.

I went over to the mess hall, where I suspected Jane was talking to some of the crew. She was nowhere to be found. I saw Amanda sitting by herself, having lunch and I thought I'd sit and chat with her.

"Hey Amanda, how have you been?" I asked as I sat down across from her.

"Hey stranger." She said playfully, "I'm doing alright. Just on my finishing my lunch. Gotta head back to my shift in a few minutes. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just left my room and saw you here so I'd thought I'd keep you company."

Amanda gave me a warm smile, "How sweet of you, but I'm fine. Looking for the commander?"

"Yeah I have some news for her actually." I drew in closer, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Can you keep a secret for me?"

Amanda nodded. "Of course!" she imitated my whisper.

I looked around the mess hall to see if anyone was around. Once I saw that the coast was clear, I continued, "Anderson contacted me a few minutes ago. He got the alliance to promote me to commander."

Looking shocked, Amanda exclaimed, "What! Congratulations Comm-" I quickly reached over and covered her mouth with my hand. She mumbled something but I couldn't understand a word she said.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" I removed my hand from her mouth and looked disappointed that she failed me.

"Sorry Charlie."

"It's alright. Just remember to keep it between you and me until I tell Shepard the news. Think you can handle it?

"Mhmm absolutely." Amanda checked the time on her omni-tool, "Well looks like my break is over." Amanda's lips turned into a pout. "I'll catch you later... _commander_."

I sat there alone for a while before Alenko arrived. _I wonder if he knew where Jane was._

"Lieutenant, do you know where Jane is? I need to speak with her."

"Not sure Charlie, I haven't seen her since we rescued the asari."

_The asari? What? Did I miss something? _"The asari?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, you've been in your quarters. We headed for Therum in the Artemis Tao cluster and we rescued Matriarch Benezia's daughter from the geth. Apparently she's was there researching a prothean dig site. You should say hello. Her quarters are located behind the med lab."

_Great. I missed a mission._

"Thank you lieutenant."

I headed to the Med Lab and towards the back room and there she was. The prothean expert. She looked extremely busy typing away and researching. _She doesn't look__ like an enemy,_ I thought

I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked surprised to see me.

"By the goddess, you scared me!" Her hand touched her forehead nervously. "H-hello I dont think we've been properly introduced. My name is Liara T'Soni." She extended as if she wanted to shake my hand. I obliged and introduced myself.

"Sorry if I startled you. Old habit I guess. My name is Commander Alonso. I'm a spectre. It's nice to meet you."

She gave me a smile and gave me a nod. I got lost in those blue eyes and her adorable freckles for a second. She certainly was attractive. _I wonder who has made advancements on her. I know Shepard has a thing for asari. I wonder - Eww! Snap out of it!_

"Is there something you need commander?" she asked.

I snapped back into reality and replied, "Oh no, not really. I heard from Lieutenant Alenko that we had an asari on board and I thought I would drop in and say hello."

"Thank you. You are the first person, besides the Commander Shepard, to welcome me on board as a matter of fact." _Of course she has. _Liara continued. "I-I don't think people trust me being on board."

"Because you're the matriarch's daughter?"

"I'm afraid so. However I am nothing like my mother. I will help you and the commander where ever I can. I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything." I said reassuringly. "If Shepard trusts you, then so do I. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask myself or Jane."

I saw Liara smile again. "Thank you commander, I appreciate it."

The door swung open and I saw Jane walk into the room.

"Hey lieutenant. Done being angry at me?"

I chuckled and replied "Ha, no I'm not angry at you. Quite the opposite actually. I've got some news to tell you by the way."

"Hmm? What is it?"

A wide smile came across my face. "A got an interesting call from Anderson a few moments ago. He gave me a promotion." I paused before I continued. Mainly to observe Shepard's look on her face. "It's actually Commander Charles Alonso. I was looking all over for you to deliver the news."

Shepard glared at me and exited the room, making small grunting noises as she walked out of the med bay.

"Is the commander alright?" asked Liara. I had forgotten she was there with us.

"Oh she'll be fine. It will take some time to take it all in. If you will excuse me I've got to meditate on today's events. It was nice meeting you doctor."

With that I left and went to my quarters to meditate.

**SSV Normandy - Commander Shepard - 1300 hours**

_I need to get away from Charlie. _I immediately stormed out of Liara's office after hearing about Charlie's promotion. I wanted to speak with Liara again even though I spoke with her just yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so endearing and extremely cute whenever she talked about the protheans. Her shyness completely disappeared whenever the two of us touched the subject. I admired her dedication. I felt shivers down my stomach whenever her beautiful sapphire eyes made contact with mine. Cheeks started to burn as I was brought back to reality. _I think I like her. _However I didn't know if she was actually into me.

I went upstairs to the CIC to head towards our next destination. _Commander Alonso. I can't believe it. _I really didn't want to. _How I'm I going to mess with him now._ I frowned at the thought. I was being foolish. I should be happy for him but I was furious. I had no reason to feel that way.

"Now you're going to hide from me?"

Surprised, I turned around to see Charlie standing in front of me. _Wipe that smile off your face. Jerk._

"Me? Why should I?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're partner in crime just got promoted to the same rank as you?" His lips couldn't grow any wider.

"I'm not going to hide because of that. I'm happy for you as a matter of fact. Congratulations." I gave somewhat of a fake smile. He raised an eyebrow, not even convinced.

"Happy? Huh. If I recall, not a few moments ago I saw you storm out of Liara's office after hearing on the news of my promotion."

"I _am_ happy for you. I was just surprised by the news. That's all."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and asked, "So where are we going?" I looked over the galaxy map to observe the points of interests that I added on the map.

"I'm not quite sure. Back when we were on the citadel, I ran into Admiral Kahoku. He was having a difficult time getting in contact with his men. His team went missing in the Sparta system in the Artemis Tau cluster. I think we should head there and check things."

"Alright well I'll let you do your captain stuff. Sound like a blast," he said sarcastically,"I'll be down in Engineering and Cargo Bay if you need me." He turned around and headed downstairs

"Joker, head towards the Sparta system in Artemis Tao." I ordered

"Roger that commander. ETA 10 hours."

**SSV Normandy - Doctor Chakwas's Quarters - Doctor Liara T'Soni - 1600 hours**

I am grateful for the Commander for coming to my rescue. I thought I was going to die back on Therum. Still, as I walk around the ship, I can see the crew's unsteady eyes follow me. It was dinner time and I quickly grabbed a tray and went back into Doctor Chakwas' quarters behind the med bay. I sat on the beg with my tray on top of my crossed legs. I can hear unsettling voices from the outside. I feel scared, but as the doors to my quarters opened, I felt safe. She was here to protect me.

"Commander are you here to check up on me" I asked.

"How are you feeling? I hope you don't mind if I come here and keep you company" I suddenly noticed that the commander was carrying her own tray.

"Doctor Chawkwas assured me that everything is going to be fine." I smiled at her. "I never properly thank you for saving me from the geth and that awful Krogan. If you hadn't shown up I..."

"Please, Liara. I know what you're thinking. Don't." Her eyes looked sad. "I'm glad I got there in time."

"I-I apologize commander." I looked down in defeat. _Goddess, she must think I'm weak._

But Shepard didn't. We began talking about various subjects: Asari culture for one. We even spoke of my mother. It was hard talking about her. My mother always strived for peace. It didn't make sense that she would ally herself with a monster such as Saren.

_Oh mother. What have you become?_

Seeing how sad and confused I was, the commander changed the subject. "Tell me about yourself Liara." she asked as she took a bite off of her tray.

"Me?" I could feel my cheeks redden. _Get a hold of yourself! _Never has anyone been so interested in me, let alone the asari in general. We were perceived as objects than actual people. "I-I'm afraid I'm not very interesting commander. I have spent the last fifty years studying the protheans. I wanted to know everything about them. They are so mysterious. That is why I find you so fascinating. You were touch by a prothean beacon. Deep inside of you, you have stored a truly wonderful gift. The gift of the protheans."

Shepards looked down, expressing a look of shyness. Her cheeks began to show a light shade of red and looked embarrased. "I'm fascinating? It sounds like you want to dissect me in a lab somewhere."

My eyes widened in shock in the realization that I had made just made a complete fool of myself. I needed to get out of it. I quickly responded. "What? No! Thats not what I meant. I didn't mean to insinuate -" _Insinuate? by the goddess are you mad? Do you not see the look on her face? Wait. Why is she smiling? Is this some sort of test? See how fast I could make myself look foolish? So she can run back and tell her crew of my reaction? Now I'm just rambling and talking to myself._ I shook my head, clearing away my thoughts"-I didn't mean to offend you Shepard. I only meant that you would be an interesting specimen for an in-depth study-" _Goddess this is embarrassing__. Why won't she just leave? Stop staring at me! _"-No that's not what I mean't either." I sighed in frustration, "I think I should stop talking. I'm not very good at talking with people. I always say something embarrassing."

Shepard giggled and said "Relax Doctor I'm only joking."

_Of course you were. You are unbelievably annoying. And cruel_

"Of course you were. I knew that. Let's- Let's just pretend this conversation ever happened."

"I'll try. I have to admit. You look very cute when you blush." said Shepard with a wink.

_What? Are you - what's the term- flirting with me? I really don't understand human behavior._

"I-I better continue my work. Thank you for stopping by commander." I needed to get out of this. I needed her to leave.

As I heard Shepard leave my room, I breathed a sigh of relief and buried my face in my hands.

"Way to go Liara, not only have you made a complete fool of yourself, you have driven Shepard away. Are you satisfied?"

"Oh be quiet."

As I researched about the protheans, the more and more I thought about the commander. I became curious and sooner of later, I searched her name on the extranet. I saw vids of her accepting the Star of Terra along with Commander Alonso. How proud she looked when given the honor. I found some pictures of her. Pictures of her smiling. I felt my heart skip a beat. _Oh Liara, you __**are**__ mad. The commander looks so full of life. She looks like someone who you could share anything with. Someone who will keep you warm when you feel cold or sad. Someone who can shine a light with her courage._ Then there was that smile. _She is so beautiful._

_If only I can make her smile like that._

* * *

**So in this chapter I edited to include Amanda, who as of now, hasn't been included as many chapters as I'd like her to be. Hopefully I can change that in the upcoming chapters.**

**My original plan was for Shepard to head straight for Noveria (currently writing it) but I think I'll hold that off for now and focus on the Cerberus side quests and some friendship building. To get ready for the second game and all that stuff.**

**Not sure if I'm going to write out the Feros mission but we'll see.**

**Just an FYI, I am heading into the last two weeks of school. I have to read a chapter and complete an assignment for monday and I have a test the following day so I might not be able to post the next chapter til after that. **


	7. The Headaches

**Alright so I've taken a break from my homework to complete this chapter. My longest one to date though it could easily be turned into two or three chapters. I haven't touched my Noveria chapter since my last update so I might not be able to complete it before the weekend is over :(**

**A bun-less Ashley makes an appearance in this chapter. I got to be honest and say ME3 Ashley hairstyle is better than ME 1 & 2 hairstyle. Just sayin.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you on the other side!**

* * *

The Headaches

**April 2, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Commander Alonso - 1100 hours**

I couldn't take it anymore. _Who were these people?_ I was appalled as Shepard and I went from planet to planet, encountering a Thresher Maw, husks and human soldiers. Admiral Kahoku, had been tortured by a rogue alliance cell known as Cerberus. He died a long and painful death. We informed Admiral Hackett about Kahoku's fate and in return, some info about Cerberus. According to Hackett, Cerberus was an alliance cell that had recently gone rogue and become a pro-human terrorist organization. It had a well-known reputation with torturing humans in order to advance human's best "interest." Cerberus just went up to the number two spot of my "things to kill" list. Saren obviously being number 1.

I needed something to do, something to get my mind off of Cerberus. I went down to engineering to talk to either Garrus or Tali. I have only spoken to them in passing during their breaks. I wanted to get to know them. This mission with Saren required us to get to know each other.

I didn't see Garrus anywhere so I turned the corner and I bumped into the quarian. We both stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Commander! Sorry I didn't see you there."

I got up and brushed myself off and extended my hand to offer Tali some assistance.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My apologies."

"Is there something you need?" she asked curiously.

"I need someone to talk to. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

I waved her over to follow me. We traveled up the elevator and walked into my room. As Tali, entered she started fidgeting with her hands, showing signs of shyness and discomfort.

"Please," I offered her a chair, "have a seat."

Tali sat down on the chair I offered and spoke up. "Is something wrong? Am I in trouble?" her voiced sounded worried. I smiled to give her some comfort.

"Not at all. I simply wanted to talk. We haven't really done that since you've been on board this ship. It's one of my many responsibilities to get to know everyone on this ship. To offer any assistance, if you will." I shifted in my chair to get more comfortable, "With that being said, how are you holding up? Any problems with the crew?"

Tali seemed to relax a bit, which brought a smile to my face. Tali had a teenager's free spirit which was always nice to have around a ship such as the Normandy. Her nervous voice had quickly disappeared as well, "I hope not. Everyone has been really good to me, especially Chief Adams. He was impressed by how much I knew about ships. It comes with being a quarian I guess."

I tilted my head and asked quizzically, "How so?"

"After we were forced out of Rannoch, our home planet, we were confined to our ships. They are our most valuable resource. They are constantly being repaired, modified and refitted so that they are able to run properly."

"So is that why your people venture on pilgrimages? To find parts for your ships?" I asked.

"Yes but there's more to it than that. We can only return to the flotilla once we've found something of value. Whatever we find, we present it to the captain of the ship we wish to join."

_Interesting._ "Can a captain reject the gift?"

"It is very rare that that happens, most captains accept the gift in order to increase the size of their crew. However, if someone presents a substandard gift, it doesn't please captains as it doesn't leave a good impression."

"I see. So what do you hope to find?"

"I'm not sure yet. My father is on the admiralty board so there is an incredibly high expectation for me. Hopefully there will be something that I can learn while I'm here."

"Well if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you commander. That means a lot to hear you say that."

I put up my hands, "My friends call me Charlie or Chuck."

Tali straightened in her chair, "Friends?" She paused to reflect. If it wasn't for her visor, I would suspect she was smiling. "Thank you Comm-Chuck."

Tali stood up from her chair. "I really must get back to work. I-I appreciate the talk we had. See you around?" she asked.

"Of course Tali. I'll see you later."

**SSV Normandy - Alonso's Quarters - ****Commander Alonso - 2000 hours**

After a few hours with talking to some of the crew up in the CIC, I decided it was time to hang out in my room and relax. I took a quick nap after dinner which was something I needed after my discovery of Cerberus. I went to take a brisk shower. After shaving, I looked myself in the mirror and was disappointed of the sight. I wasn't happy with the lack of exercise I've had within the last few days. The last mission we went on was the Therum mission. A mission that I wasn't even a part of, though I was happy I did. Garrus had told me earlier on how Shepard was a terrible driver.

_"We kept bouncing all over this thing." He said, giving a tap at the mako with his talon._

_I laughed, "Yeah, Jane has always been a terrible driver, even back in basic. We were running simulations - testing out different terrain - she managed to flip the mako several times trying to climb a steep mountain!"_

_Garrus shook his head in disappointment. "How embarrassing!"_

_"Exactly! Of course she would deny it if you'd ask her but our instructors and I are eye-witnesses. I was the better driver between the two of us. I must have embarrassed her so bad, she doesn't even let me drive!"_

_The elevator came down and out came Shepard._

_"Speak of the devil!" I said with a smirk. "Don't say a word. She'll kill us both."_

_"Heh are you kidding? I'm not saying a word."_

_"I better get going before she starts putting two and two together. I'll talk to you later Garrus."_

_"Yeah I better begin my recalibrations on the mako before Jane decides to take it out again."_

I changed into a black, sleeveless shirt and some shorts and hit the gym. The ladies on the ship clearly stared at me as I walked towards the gym. A smile was placed across my face as I passed a couple of women who giggled as I walked passed them. As the door opened I was greeted by Ashley and Amanda, who were both on the treadmill.

"Ashley? Is that you? Wow! You look really different with a pony tail!" I said in amazement.

"T-thanks Charlie, you don't look too bad yourself." She said, looking at my abdomen.

Both women looked at me with admiration on how fit I was. Amanda quickly looked away while Ashley stared a little longer than I would've liked, not that it was a bad thing.

"Is that shirt _really_ necessary Commander? I could see your abs through that tight shirt you're wearing." Ashley stated. Her cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of pink.

I looked down at myself and gave a slow spin, "What this? It's a lot better than that sports bra you're wearing. I gotta say Ash, you look _hot_." I said, giving the chief a wink.

Ashley's face turned an even brighter red. Not sure if she was blushing or just ticked off by my insubordination. Hopefully it was the former.

I then went over to the punching bag. I pictured Saren's face on it and went to work, taking all my frustration on the defenseless punching bag. It felt good as it never fought back. As I began to work a sweat, my shirt started began getting uncomfortable so I ripped it off.

By that time, Ashley and Amanda had moved onto the bench press. Amanda was spotting the gunnery chief but was having a difficult time. It was now her time to stare.

As I moved around the punching bag, dodging out of the way from its trajectory, I noticed Amanda staring at me. "Yes?" I asked, pausing my assault.

She didn't say anything. She looked as if she was in a trance.

"Amanda?" I asked again, with a bit more concern.

"Hmm? Oh, was I staring? My apologies."

I couldn't help but shake my head. "You might want to help the chief out," I said, "I'm not sure how much longer she can hold that barbell." I continued.

Looking confused, the engineer looked down, only to find Ashley choking out. She panicked and grabbed the barbell from the chief's hands and put it back where it belonged. Ashley began coughing I walked over to the two women, only to be halted by Ashley.

"Dont you dare come closer!" She said, still coughing. "You're unbelievable you know that?" She asked.

"I know, I have that affect on woman." I smirked.

Ashley rolled her eyes while Amanda simply just stared at my upper body.

"Amanda, you know that it's really rude to stare."

"S-sorry!" The young engineer said.

I chuckled a bit. _I have them right where I want them. _"If the two of you would like, you can follow me to my quarters. It's much more -what's the word -" I gave a long pause. I knew what I was going to say. I was just making them wait for it. I gave the most seductive voice I could muster, "private."

Amanda looked like she was going to jump me, accepting the offer.

"In your dreams commander." Ashley responded.

"Oh well, can't blame me for trying. It's getting late anyways. I'll see you two ladies later."

I grabbed my things and headed out the door. The punching bag was pretty much all I came for. I needed a distraction. Having Ashley and Amanda there, was an unexpected bonus.

**April 4, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Alonso' Quarters - ****Commander Alonso - 0800 hours**

I woke up with a thumping headache. One of my many small side effects from my biotic abilities. I rolled over and grabbed a pill that Chawkwas gave me. _I better take it easy today._ Today was the worst day for a headache. We arrived at Feros, we gathered intel that Saren's geth had been searching for something. A small colony had been attacked and were taking casualties.

Jane recommended that I stayed on the ship but I told her that a small headache wasn't going to keep me from performing. I lied. It hurt like hell but still, Shepard doesn't need to know.

Knowing that my biotics were intertwined with my headaches, I kept my powers to a minimum. I wasn't entirely useless. I saved Shepard's ass quite a few times while in the Exo Geni Tower. And from a pack of Krogans no less.

"You're welcome!" I said to her as we moved to clear the next room. It was filled with geth. Looked like the geth had set up a central HQ. I had no choice but to use my biotics as Shepard, Tali, and Garrus moved up.

"I could use a little help here Charlie!" Jane yelled my earpiece via inter-comm.

I threw a massive singularity that sent even a geth destroyer off the ground. Garrus and Shepard blasted them to smithereens as Tali hacked one of the geth platforms, sending it to attack it's fellow geth..._brethren?_

I hacked into one of the terminals that the geth had established and I discovered that the geth had set up small bases around the Skyllian Verge. _I'll tell Jane about this once we are done with this mission. _I reminded myself.

Once we destroyed the latches, sending the geth dropship to its impending doom, we headed back to the colony. The colonists were in danger from a species called The Thorian. It had the ability to control minds. Certainly Saren was after this power. That son of a bitch could control the masses if he got his hands on it.

"What happened to the colonists?" I asked as they started attacking us. The majority of the colonists have become mindless zombies.

"It's too late for them now," Garrus announced, "We have to confront the Thorian."

Garrus was right. We couldn't save them. At least the ones who have turned.

The Thorian lived under the colony's very nose. Literally. We walked down the dungeon and we seemed to walk forever.

"Alright," said Garrus, "We just got to find this creature and find out w-what that-"

_What in the world is that!_

"That doesn't look like any plant life form I've ever seen. This could be a problem" Said Jane.

"You think?" I said under my breath. Not silent enough though. Jane whipped her head around and glared at me. I gave an innocent smile back at her.

"Whatever this is, it must be stopped!" Tali interrupted.

An asari came out of the thing's mouth. Or at least I think was the mouth. _Disgusting._ This asari looked different. She had green skin rather than the usual blue or violet.

"Invaders! You're very step is a transgression. A thousand feelers would considered you as meat bu-"

"Oh yeah?" I said. I began to flare my biotics. "Well eat this!" I gathered everything I had and threw her in the endless pit behind her.

The rest of the squad turned to look at me. Jane was especially unhappy about it. She crossed her arms and shifted to one side.

"What? We can either sit here and listen to her yap or do something about this thing." I said waving my hand at The Thorian.

As soon as I finished talking, four creatures from before came from the hallway around the corner. Tali and I took out our shotguns and took them down easily. Then another asari came out from the thorian. She was really strong. Adding the creatures and the close quarters to the mix, the fight would prove to be difficult.

"Those nodes! They look like they support the thorian" Tali stated.

"Charlie and Tali, take them out! Garrus and I will watch your guy's back." Jane instructed.

Right before the last node was destroyed, I my headache started getting worse. My biotics were suddenly getting weaker too.

As the last node broke, The Thorian fell just like the first asari. An almost silent thud was heard as the Thorian reached the bottom.

One last asari, came forth but it wasn't like the others we have encountered in the dungeon. Her skin was a normal blue but her facial tattoo's were the same as the rest. I then realized that the others were clones of this one.

"I'm free! Thank you for saving me. My name Shiala." She said. "I ser- I served Matriarch Benezia." She corrected herself.

She told us how Saren was able to manipulate her master, Benezia. She told us how Saren had a ship he called Sovereign. A ship that can manipulate the will of its followers, making mindless servants that would, in turn, follow Saren. Saren needed the Thorian for the secrets it contained.

"Wait, so if there was an alliance between Saren and the Thorian, then why were the geth trying to destroy it?" I asked.

"Saren knows you are in pursuit. After it was no longer useful, he ordered his geth to search and destroy the Thorian so you cannot gain the Cipher."

"What's the cipher? And why was Saren after it?" Jane interrupted.

"The beacon that was discovered on Eden Prime gave you and Saren visions. The visions are however, unclear. They were designed for a prothean mind. The cipher will help fix that. The cipher helps one think like a prothean. Help understand the language and culture."

Wanting to get on with it, I interrupted. "Jane and I need that cipher. We must stop Saren."

"You saved my life so I am forever grateful. I can transfer the memories onto yours as I did with Saren."

"Shouldn't you say call your girlfriend before she enters your mind Shepard?" I said teasingly to Shepard.

"That's not how it works!" she yelled.

"Oh, so you two have already done it?" It was more of a statement than an actual question.

"Ye-No!" Shepard blushed in response. _Oh Shepard, you are too easy._

Jane followed by letting out a frustrating sigh. "Charlie I suggest you shut up before one week of reports turns into a whole month!"

"Shutting up ma'am."

Shepard sighed once more as she returned her attention to Shiala. "Charlie you're up first."

_Damn it!_ I stepped forward while Shepard moved to the side.

"Try to relax commander. Slow deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Open yourself to the universe commander," Shiala's eyes turned black in an instant, "Embrace Eternity!"

The meld began. I saw the same images I saw from the beacon. The only difference was the end of the memories. I saw the same ship that Jane, Alenko, Ash and I saw on Eden Prime. Then the meld ended.

"Are you alright commander?" Tali asked nervously.

"I don't know. I don't think it worked. I don't feel any different. My head is hurting but it's been hurting since I woke up this morning." I looked towards Jane, "Your turn Shepard."

Shepard inched closer to the asari and Shiala repeated the same words to her and the meld began. Jane stood perfectly still as she received the cipher. She stood like that even after the meld stopped.

"Jane?" It was now my turn to be nervous. _I hope she's ok._

"I'm fine. The images are still unclear to me."

"I have given you the cipher. The ancestral memories of the protheans are inside of you now. It will take time to process the information."

"Hmm well I guess we should head back to the Normandy, have Chawkwas take a look at the both of you." Stated Garrus.

"With you're permission, I would like to stay and help the survivors. I have played a part in their suffering and I would like to make it up to them."

"They would need all the help they could get. Not many survived though." Shiala frowned as I told her about Zhu's Hope's fate. "Still, they would be happy to hear that you wish to help." I said.

The five of us walked out of the dungeon and we said our farewells. I hope that the colonists are able to grow once more. I will be praying for them.

Back on the ship, we went into the comms room for a debriefing.

As the squad sat down, I looked over at Jane, who looked as if she was about to puke.

Liara had come to the same conclusion. "Commander, you look...pale. Are you suffering the effects of the cipher?"

"I feel like throwing up." Jane grunted.

_Strange, I don't feel like that._

"Maybe I can help you. I am an expert on the protheans. If I join my consciousness with yours, maybe we can make sense of it." Liara offered.

"Fine it's worth a shot." Jane and Liara stood up and walked to the center of the room. Both walking unsteadily towards one another. I could tell both of the felt uncomfortable as everyone in the room watched them. Both of their cheeks blushed. _Alright you lovebirds let's get it over with shall we? _I thought.

Liara shook her head and cleared her throat. "Relax commander, Embrace Eternity!"

When the meld ended, Liara stumbled back a few steps, nearly falling to the metal floor of the Normandy.

"Whoa, incredible! All this time, I never even dreamed-"U_h oh is she going to start babbling again? I enjoy talking to her and all but now is not the time. I want to go to bed!_

Alenko shared my feelings. "Did you see anything doctor?"

"The images on Eden Prime were badly damaged. A lot of the message is missing." _Tell me something I don't know._ As if she could read my mind, Shepard looked at me with a glare. Perhaps my slumped body language gave it away.

"Saren must have the other half of the informations. Perhaps he found another beacon. If we can find the rest of the vison, maybe we can piece it together and figure out what this all means-s" Liara touched her forehead and let out a moan. Seeing her in such a state, Jane ended the meeting. I was the first one out. I was nearly passing out halfway through Liara's ramble.

As I approached my quarters Jane yelled my name. "Charlie!"

_Can't a guy just pass out in peace?_

I let out a sigh and responded in an slurred manner, "Yes commander?"

Shepard stomped her way towards me and came to a halt just inches in front of my face. "Don't ever do that again. Show some damned respect next time!"

"Look I would be more than happy to receive a pep talk from you but right now I would _really _appreciated if I could just crash on my bed in peace so if you will excuse me." I turned towards my door but before I could enter she grabbed a firm hold of my hand.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me. I want to go to bed."

"No-no-no-no-no. Not until I get an apology." She said.

"For what?"

"For disrespecting my girlfri- my friend!" she corrected herself. I wanted to say something witty but I was too tired to even press on the situation.

"Ugh fine! I'm sorry" I forced my hand free of Jane's grip. "Happy? Can I go now?"

"Not even the slightest. I want a _real_ apology."

"A _real _apology? What does that even mean? I said I'm sorry. Isn't that good enough?" I asked.

Jane didn't respond. She just stood there cupping her ear with her hand.

I let out another defeating sigh. "I'm sorry for disrespecting your girlfriend. It won't happen again"

Jane brought out a smile. Feeling satisfied, she said, "As you were, _commander_" and she preceded to walk towards the mess hall.

"I hate you." I said under my breath.

"Love you too little bro!" She said, waving me goodbye.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked into my room.

_Finally some peace and quiet! _

I flopped towards the bed and looked for my blasto pillow I had recently purchased from one of the markets on the citadel. Feeling contempt, I passed out.

**The next morning...**

My headache had subsided as I woke up. I walked into the mess hall for breakfast in my N7 sweatpants. Tali, Ashley, Amanda, Kaidan, and Shepard were sitting at the table having breakfast.

There was a groan from Ashley as soon as she saw me. "Oh brother not this again. Really Charlie? Put a shirt on!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the gunnery chief. "What? No," I soon began talking in a high pitched voice, "Oh commander, you are so handsome! I could stare at those muscles aallll day. Take me to bed already!" I got a mixture of rolling of the eyes and shaking of the head from everyone at the table before I went over to grab myself a tray.

I made my way to the table to sit next to Shepard. As I took my seat, I sneaked a wink towards Ash and Amanda, being rewarded with blushed cheeks.

"Did you sleep alright?" Jane asked.

"I did, how about you? Did you tell Liara that you cheated on her?" I began nudging Shepard's ribs.

Jane ignored my question and drew his attention to Tali. "Still have a crush on him?"

Tali stiffened as everyone was looking at her.

"What? When did I say that? Did I say that aloud? Oh Keelah. I mean-he's just so...We're friends!"

My cheeks soon began to burn. I nervously laughed and began scratching a non-existant itch on my shoulder.

Ashley took my vulnerability as a signal to pounce. "Oh so you go all flirty with me and Amanda here, but you all nervous when Tali is involved?"

"No! Tali is a good friend of mine. We trust each other..." I looked at a nervous Tali and asked, "Right?"

"R-right!"

"Uh huh." Jane and Ashley said in unison.

"Speaking of our quarian," I drew my attention towards our CO. "I found some information concerning some geth working out in the Skyllian Verge. According to the logs, the geth seemed to be working independantly; It looks like they are setting up bases for something big. I was wondering if you wanted to take a look."

Jane nodded in an instant, saying, "We can do that. I'll set a course once I'm done eating."

**Armstrong Cluster - SSV Normandy - Cargo Hold - Commander Shepard - 1700 hours**

We have destroyed Geth bases located in Casbin, Antibaar, Rayingri, and Maji. Tali had reported that there was one base left located on the planet of Sulcrum and apparently, it their main base of operations. I had taken Tali, and Charlie with me on the previous planets. The two showed that they worked well together. I wanted Ashley and Wrex to join us when we began our assault of Sulcrum.

"Do you smell something?" Charlie asked to nobody in particular. "Wrex did you forget to put deoderant on?" Everyone but Wrex laughed.

"Well, the planet, much like the rest in this system, are extremely hot." Tali interjected.

"Well," Charlie took out his brand new 'Death Mask' he recently purchased on the Citadel, "I'm glad I upgraded." He connected the oxygen tubes to his helmet and strapped it on. I couldn't help but stare at the mask's glowing red eyes. There was a robotic sound when he breathed which startled me. He looked at me with this red eyes and said to me. "Jane...I am your father."

I rolled my eyes in response. His old 20 century jokes from film vids were still annoying.

"Nothing?" His robotic voice startled me again. "Come on! Ashley, you get it right?"

"Yeah I get it commander. Not funny." The gunnery chief responded.

"Ugh! You guys have no sense of humor. I'm practically a Jedi you know! I can move stuff on my own free will. I can-"

"Can we focus on the mission?" My eyes narrowing my a deadly glare.

"Fine!" He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest as we made our way to the geth stronghold.

"Two Colossi, one kilometer ahead." Tali announced as she waved her hands on the holographic vid feed.

"I see them. Wrex?"

"Don't have to tell me twice Shepard." Wrex roared as he pointed the mako's cannon at the two colossi. Within seconds, one of them fell, shortly followed by the other. "Ha! Bring it on!"

I made a slow approach towards the base, taking out a few rocket troopers bunkered behind a barrier with the mako's machine gun. "Let's move!" I ordered everyone out of the mako.

"Let's head inside. Wrex, Ashley, you take point."

Steadyly we made our way inside.

"Sensors are jammed Jane." Tali announced once more as she looked at her omni-tool. I could hear a chuckle coming from Charlie.

"Don't Charlie. One reference to sci-fi movies is enough for today."

"Awww"

I was beginning to get irritated. "Let's just kill clear this base and call it a night." Everyone nodded as we opened the second door to the main room. We were immediately taking plasma fire from geth platforms. Our squad were split apart as everyone dove to cover.

"Tali take care oof the hoppers! Ash, help me with the destroyer. Wrex, deal with the troopers. Charlie try and take out the snipers up on the second level."

From the corner of my eyes I saw Charlie move up the stairs, sneaking up towards the geth snipers. I heard them screech as they were destroyed.

"Geth Prime!" Charlie yelled as he saw one coming out from a room.

"Tali overload it's shields!"

The geth giants studdered as it was hit by an electric field. Once Wrex and I blasted the rest of it's shields, and Charlie immediately hit it with a singularity followed by a warp. It burned to a million pieces and I leaned back on a crate and breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie jumped over the railing and flared his biotics before he touched the ground.

"Tali." He simply said as he huddled near the door where the geth prime came out of. She nodded and hugged the wall opposite of him. Wrex and I followed suit.

"Clear." Wrex announced as we cleared the room. There were computers and data servers present. Tali went up to the computers and data mined them with her omni-tool.

"Keelah."

"What?" I asked.

"These geth weren't the same as the geth we've fought before. They were...independant some how." She left the computer and turned to face me. "Shepard..." Her hands twiddled nervously. "If you allow it, I would like a copy for me to take back to the migrant fleet. This information could help my people better understand the geth."

"Would this be able to help your pilgrimage?" Charlie asked

"Yes very much so."

Charlie nudged me on the elbow, telling me to help her. I nodded to our quarian tech. "Make a copy Tali."

"T-Thank you Shepard... Charlie. You don't know how much this means to me."

The two of us nodded in unison.

"You're welcome. I'm glad we could help. Now let's head back to the Normandy and call it a night."

* * *

**Blasto pillow FTW!**

**By the way. Bioware! Where is my blasto pillow? I WANT! lol**

**I wonder if Jane has one too. What would Liara's reaction be? Hmm something to think about.**

**On another note, not exactly the ME3 hairstyle for Ashley but I thought it was "gym appropriate."**

**Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter.**

** I would like to thank my reviewers for the kind words. I appreciate it.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your weekend!**

**Til next time**


	8. Human Afterall

**Hello, well I can't sleep so I thought I'd type up this next chapter for you guys.**

**It's been a few days since my last chapter and a lot has been going on. Mostly personal stuff that I don't want to bore you with so I won't talk about it.**

**Anyways another long one (YAY!) so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**See you on the other side.**

* * *

Human Afterall

**April 7, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Bridge - Commander Shepard - 1800 hours**

"Shepard, the council would like to speak with you." Joker informed me.

"Thanks Joker, I'll take it in the comm room." I walked back towards the CIC and into the comm room.

"Commander, we have received an update that I think you'll be interested in." said Councilor Tevos.

There was a silence on both sides before the asari councilor continued, "We received a report from our STG branch and they say that they have spotted Matriarch Benezia on Noveria."

"Noveria?" _This might be our big break. _"Any idea why she might be there?"

"Unfortunately, no. We have instructed our agents to keep their distance. We do not want Benezia to know that we are there. I would suggest you head there as soon as possible."

"I agree. I'll send the coordinates to my pilot. Thank you for the information."

I went to leave but the councilor called my name. "Commander! May I remind you that Lady Benezia is a Matriarch and a very powerful asari. She has her own squad of asari commandos. Use extreme caution when you confront her."

"Thank you for the tip."

"Good luck Shepard, may fortune smile upon you." The councilors bowed before they disconnected the conversation.

I walked towards the bridge to talk to joker.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"The council told me that the Matriarch was on Noveria. Joker I want to head straight there. We can come back to the Citadel once we're done."

"Aww I was already planning to hang out with a couple of asari over at Flux. Such a buzz kill commander!"

I raised my eyebrows at my pilot. "You? Into asari?"

Joker laughed and said, "I'm on my own mission commander. I want to find out if their tentacles move! Can you ask Liara for me?"

"What? Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Well you know... You two are uh...together right?" he asked.

"Wh- Joker that is none of your business!" I quickly responded. "Just get us to noveria" I demanded.

"Aye aye ma'am."

I stormed out of the bridge and headed downstairs towards my quarters, locking the door behind me.

_You love her_

"No I don't!_"_

_Then why so touchy?_

In frustration, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Shut up!"

_You think about her 24/7. Liara is always on your mind. You want to hold her, have her hold you. Kiss her._

"Maybe when this is ov- Nonono I can't. I shouldn't! She's an asari!"

_Just admit it. You love her._

My conscious was right. I am in love with her. But there was one problem. Benezia. I frowned at the revelation that I had to confront the Matriarch. I had just gotten to know Liara. She had stolen my heart with her innocence. She was smart, talented, and extremely beautiful. Everytime I look at those blue eyes, all of my troubles and responsibilities seem to fade away like a cure. If I had the time, I would count every single freckle on her body. But I couldn't shake the fact that her mom might have to die. She allied herself with Saren. Surely the council won't imprison her. If there was one thing I knew for sure: Liara was _not_ going to join me on Noveria. I didn't want her to see her mother die by my hands. I didn't want her to hate me for it.

I heard someone gently knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked loudly.

"Its Liara. May I come in?"

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

"Hello Liara. Please come in." I waved her inside. "Can I get you something? Water? Beer?"

"Water is fine commander. Thank you." She smiled and my heart melted.

"Liara we've been over this. You don't have to call me by my rank." I walked over my personal fridge and got a bottle of water and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Liara went over to reach for the bottle. I wanted to just move my index finger just a few centimeters so I could touch her skin but she quickly took the bottle from my grasp.

"Thank you...Shepard." Never has anyone said my name so softly before. It made me smile.

"What can I do for you?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to me so Liara could take sit by me.

Liara nervously complied. Her hands interlocked with one another and rested on her lap.

"I..." she began, turning her body towards me. Her legs just barely touching mine. Her warmth was comforting. "I just spoke with Joker and he told me that my mother was on Noveria." It came out more of a question than a statement. "With your permission I would like to go with you."

I was taken by surprise. "What? Why?" I asked.

"Why? Be-because Shepard! I need to know. I need to know why my mother would ally herself with such a monster! I have not spoken to her for many years but I know her. She would never join such a cause on her own free will. I just know it!" She grabbed one of my hands. I jolted in surprised and looked down on my hands. _They feel so warm. _I looked into her eyes, expressing complete sadness.

"Please Shepard. I-I beg you. _Please._ I need this." She began shedding tears.

_Please don't cry. _I tried to say. _What should I do? Just say yes? Should I hold her? Don't say anything?_ I did the one thing I could do. I proceeded to hold her. She didn't push me away, she cried even more. She dug her face on my chest, sobbing like a schoolgirl who had her heart broken by a crush.

"Liara please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this." The more I told her to stop crying, the more she did it. My shirt started getting wet from her tears but I didn't care. "Alright. I don't think this is a wise but you to come with me."

Her waterworks slowed but she could barely speak. "R-really?" she asked.

"Yes. Just as long," I cupped her chin with my index finger, "as you stop crying. I hate seeing my favorite doctor crying." I smiled at her, wiping her tears.

Her cheeks flushed a light purple and smiled. "Thank you Shepard. I won't forget this."

_I have a feeling that you might be right doctor. _I frowned.

"Alright. Go get some rest, we will be arriving tomorrow."

"Ok." she said softly and she pulled away from our embrace.

_Don't go! _I wanted to say but I didn't have the courage to say it. There was a slight hesitation from the asari. I got the feeling that she wanted to stay but shook her head and left. As the doors closed, I crashed backwards into the bed, swooning like a schoolgirl.

_When this is over, we are going to have a long chat._

**April 8, 2183**

**Noveria - Peak 15 - Commander Alonso - 1000 hours**

We have arrived at peak 15. I'm thankful I put on some thermal under-armor before the mission. I probably would have frozen to death. I'm also thankful that Jane hadn't driven off a cliff along the winding road.

"Jane, next time I'm driving." I protested.

"Oh come on Charlie." She looked for encouraging support. "I'm not that bad right? Liara?"

Liara didn't know what to say, "Well I-" she paused, pressing for forehand to her forehead. "I think it's best if I avoid answering that question Shepard."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "See? Even your girlfriend says you're bad."

Both Jane and Liara blushed and said in unison, "What? I'm not her girlfriend!"

Liara paused for a few seconds before adding, "Is it _that _obvious comman-"

"Liara" Jane interrupted, glaring at the asari doctor.

"Yes Shepard?"

"Zip it."

Liara, Garrus, Jane, Tali and I headed inside the facility and we discovered that the research group stationed here was developing some kind of weapon.

"The station's power is off Commander. Looks like it's from the inside." Tali scanned nearby computers.

The place was pitch black, luckily, that wasn't much of a problem as our weapons had built-in flashlights. Still, I had a real bad feeling about this.

"Something's wrong." Liara expressed her worry aloud.

We followed Jane through the next room, where it looks like there is some sort of hub. Tali went to work, trying to repair a VI. Apparently, the VI shut down due to a 'contamination leak' and we had to repair the station in order to get to the hot labs, where Matriarch Benezia was last spotted.

"What the hell are those!" Garrus called out as these bugs came out of the vents and attacked us.

"I don't know but kill them!" I ordered. One bug threw this green projectile towards me but I managed to move out of the way. "Be careful! These things shoot out some sort of acidic substance." I yelled out as I saw the wall completely melt from the bug's substance. I flared my biotics and lifted the bugs from the ground. Soon after, the squad mowed down on the bugs.

"Shepard! Those are rachni!" Wrex's voice came into the intercom as Jane described the creatures.

_Rachni? This isn't good!_

"We have to keep moving." Garrus was right. Any time wasted could be fatal. If the rachni are somehow involved with Saren and Lady Benezia, then the whole galaxy could be in trouble.

Tali and I led the group as we carried the shotguns and they proved to be effective against the bigger rachni.

"Looks clear commander." Tali said as she holstered her rifle. As if on cue, an army of the smaller rachni came out of a vent.

Tali squealed, shouting, "Spiders! Spiders! Spiders!" and retreated, leaving me alone.

_Really? _I relented a sigh and flared my biotics and punched the metallic floor, causing a shockwave. Within seconds, all of the green, spider-looking rachni exploded.

I walked back towards my squad, covered in green goop. I didn't say a word as I glared at Tali, who had left me just a few seconds ago.

"Commander I-" Tali's voice sounded week and began fidgeting with her hands nervously.

I force myself to smile weakly. "It's alright. Just...Just don't do that again."

**Later on...**

We have finally created a cure for this bioweapon that Saren is developing. Doctor Zev Cohen will be relieved once we get this to him.

"Doctor, we have the cure." Jane said as we stepped into his med-clinic.

"Thank you so much. Here," The good doctor handed Jane a key card. "This will give you access to the maintenance area. You'll be undetected from Ventralis' men."

Jane and I nodded and proceeded towards the hot labs.

_I hope we can convince Lady Benezia to join our cause. _I paused to look at Liara. I could tell she was nervous and scared. _I can't imagine what she's feeling right now._

We walked inside the hot labs and Lady Benezia was standing in front of a rachni queen. The queen was sealed in a glass box. _I would have to guess she was being tortured for something._

"I won't be moved by sympathy, no matter who you bring to this confrontation." Said the matriarch, directing her attention to her daughter.

"Liara is here because she _wants_ to be. Not because I asked her to." Shepard interjected.

"Indeed. Tell me..._daughter! _What have you told them." There was so much...hate as she mentioned Liara. It was a disgusting sound. The look on Liara was equally heartbreaking.

"Wh- I...What could I say mother! That you would willing to join a monster! I... What could I say!"

"Have you faced an asari commando before? Few humans have." The words from Benezia were cold and evil.

"You're sick! You would kill your own daughter? Why kind of person are you!" I asked. I flared my biotics with rage but was stopped to a halt as Benezia placed our squad in a stasis field while her commandos got into position.

Her commandos were a tough bunch. Adding geth to the mix proved to be even more challenging. Garrus and I got separated from Jane, Tali, and Liara. Within seconds the two of us were being flanked and surrounded by geth and asaris.

"Garrus, I'd suggest you hold onto something. I got an idea."I said.

Garrus nodded and grabbed onto the railing. I waited for them to get closer to me. As soon as they got a couple of feet away, I concentrated on a specific moment that happened to me in the past. I put a barrier bubble up as I prepared to leash my fury on my enemies. The bullets were absorbed, barely making a dent on my barrier. I levitated in the air, curled into a ball and unleashed a power so strong, that it decimated my enemies. I heard asari bones crack and metallic plates rupture. Those that were close enough, turned to ash. Within seconds, the geth and Benezia's commandos were dead.

As I let myself fall gingerly onto the metallic floor, Garrus looked at me with complete shock. His mandibles twitched and his eyes widened like he had seen a ghost.

"What the hell was that?" he said.

I looked over to him and smirked. "Like that? I call it 'extermination'. Not very original but it's the best thing I can think of. Come on" I extended my hand and he took it. "Let's get back to Shepard."

We regrouped with Jane and Liara, huddling over the matriarch's dead body. Shepard looked up with me with sad eyes, as Liara just stared at her mother. Expressionless. Motionless. I went to grab her shoulder but she felt cold, we needed to get out of here.

Shepard stepped aside to tell me that Benezia was able to help us before she died. She was able to give us the location of the Mu Relay. Apparently the Rachni discovered it long ago. Benezia believed that the Mu Relay lead to The Conduit but there are thousands of systems inside the relay. Without a specific planet, we were still sitting ducks. Jane told me that the last thing Benezia said to Liara was the was proud of her "little wing". _Poor Liara_.

Then I felt sorry for the Matriarch. She tried to force Saren towards a gentler path but ultimately failed. We must avenge her death and the deaths of those on Feros and Eden Prime.

A dead commando jumped us but wasn't a threat. She became the voice of the rachni queen. She began telling us the story of how her species discovered the Mu Relay and how humans discovered her on a derelict ship and brought her to Noveria. Experiments were done on her and her children. Saren wanted an army of obedient Rachni. _That bastard!_ She told us that we must destroy her children. They have been bred to kill under Saren's will. Jane and I both agree that we must destroy the Hot Labs. The queen asked of her fate. Jane had decided that she will let the rachni queen free. We left the room and headed towards the hot lab. We needed to finish this once and for all. We purged the hotlabs, after running through a massive group of rachni.

As we rode the tram back I noticed Jane comforting Liara. She had her arm around the doctor, stroking her hand up and down the Liara's arm. Liara had her head rested on Jane's shoulder, her eyes closed in comfort. I couldn't help but smile. I was glad that Shepard has found someone special. _They look great together, _I said to myself.

Jane noticed I was looking at her and we both exchanged a nod and a smile.

Back on the Normandy, Shepard seemed to disappear so I took it upon myself to manage the debriefing and talk to the council. The turian and salarian councilor were displeased while Tevos stayed neutral. _Well as least she understands me._

"Councilor Valern, don't you dare question Shepard's decisions. I would like to see you try what we do every day! I stand by Shepards decision. Hell, I would have done the exact same thing. The alternative would have been genocide!" Councilor Grumpy had been disappointed that we let the rachni queen go. It wasn't his decision. It was Shepard's.

"The commander is right. Shepard made the right choice." Said Councilor Tevos. "It's a shame about Benezia's death. Please offer my condolences to Doctor T'Soni."

"It would be my pleasure councilor. As for our mission, we still don't know where Saren is. Have there been any updates?"

Tevos shook her head, "No, but we will send any updates as soon as we find it."

"Very well now if you will excuse me, I have to talk to Shepard." The councilors nodded and I disconnected the call.

_Where are you?_

I had searched the ship from top to bottom. Not one sign of her. I was surprised she wasn't in Liara's quarters.

"Liara have you seen the Shepard?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. She disappeared once we boarded the Normandy. I'm not sure what has gotten into her."

I let out a grunt and rubbed the back of my neck, "Well thanks. If you see her tell her I would like to talk to her."

"Of course commander." She replied with a weak smile on her face.

I turned to leave but I stopped in my tracks. "Liara.." I said in a soft tone. "I... I'm sorry about your loss. It must be tough and I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm sorry that you had to face her. If you need someone to talk to -besides Jane of course- you can always talk to me. My quarters are always open to you. Councilor Tevos offers her condolences."

"T-Thank you Commander. I appreciate it." Liara's sadness was gone and her face revealed a genuine smile. "You're a good friend and I'm happy to have met both you and Shepard. It's been a pleasure to have gotten to know you both."

"No Liara. The pleasure is all mine. You have something about you that brings the best in people. I'm glad that Shepard sees that as well. I'm glad that the both of you are a couple."

"So you approve?" The oh-so happy Liara suddenly became nervous.

"Absolutely! Jane has never felt this way towards another person. She..." I paused. "She's always been so cautious when it comes to relationships. I don't recall her ever being in a serious relationship with someone but I've only met her known her since she's was 18. I don't think she's ever had time for it. So I'm glad she found you."

"I'm glad she did as well." Liara showed a sign of relief. "Thank you commander. I know she means a lot to you."

"Well I've taken your time. Get some rest doctor. I got to go and find Jane."

"Goodbye Charlie."

After making another unsuccessful sweep of the ship, I decided it was time to go to head to my quarters. As walked in, I noticed a redhead laying down on my bed.

"Where the hell have you been! I've been looking all over for you!" I said.

Jane propped onto her elbows to face me and relied with a smirk, "Apparently not everywhere. I've been here since we boarded."

"I'm getting sick of these games Jane. Even you're girlfriend has been worried about you."

"About that. I'm not her girlfriend. I-" She immediately looked down and continued."I don't even like her."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What?"

"You heard me! I. Don't. Like. Her."

"You're joking right? I don't believe you one bit." I was getting irritated.

"Yeah? W-well you better believe it! I don't want to have anything to do with her." She said. "Once we are done, I'm sure she will go back to researching dig sites."

"Jane I've never wanted to slap someone so bad in my life!" I waved my arms in frustration. "Are you seriously telling me that whatever that was in the tram was nothing?"

"No-Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! I was just being polite."

I sighed inwardly and sat by the bed. "Jane," I sat at the edge of my bed, and face my friend. "What's going on?"

Jane sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I asked quizzically.

"These feelings are killing me Charlie and I don't know what to do! Every time I look at her... I..." Jane ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh Jane. You really don't know do you?" I couldn't help but chuckle. _Shepard is human afterall._

"Know what?" she asked.

_Was she really this clueless?_

"Jane, you're in love with Liara."

"I-I just don't know if I deserve someone like her." She looked down at her feet. I've never seen her like this.

"You don't deserve her? Jane, look at me." She ignored my request. With a more serious tone I said her name again."Jane." She slowly looked at me with sad puppy eyes. "Jane you saved her from the clutches of death! _You_ did. If you asked me you definitely deserve her."

"But I killed her mom! What girlfriend would ever do that to the woman she loves?" She asked with tears starting to stream down her face.

Then it hit me. "This is what its about? Because you killed her mom then suddenly you don't deserve her? Jane the three of us knew that Benezia had to be stopped. There was no other way. Liara should be grateful that it was you that killed her. If it was someone else she would be devastated. Hell I'm sure she would be plotting some sort of revenge. Liara was with you when it happened. As far as I'm concerned, she's grateful that it was you that killed her. She couldn't do it and I'm sure as hell I couldn't either. The two of you would have been furious if _I _was the one that killed Benezia. But it was you Shepard," I grabbed her hand, pulling her attention back into my eyes. "You saved Benezia from suffering any more pain. Benezia was able to get free from Saren's control for a couple of minutes and helped us. Liara got closure with her mother and above all else, Liara still trusts you."

"You really think that?" she asked, trying to control the sobs and the waterworks.

"Of course I do. Hell she confessed to me just a few minutes ago that she is in love with you too. She asked if I approved of the relationship. I told her that I approve of course."

"Wait, she loves me?" her sad sobs became happy ones.

"You aren't deaf are you? I'd hate to repeat all that all over again" I said sarcastically. She punched me in the shoulder "Owww!"

"Oh shut up, I barely punched you." She then proceeded to hug me and we both embraced each other for a while.

Finally, Shepard broke the silence. "Thanks Charlie, I needed this."

"Anytime. I just don't want you to do something you're going to regret. Letting Liara go would be a huge mistake."

"I know that now. I won't let her go. Ever."

"Glad to hear it."

Jane wiped her last tears from her face and breathed a big sigh of relief. "You hungry?" she face beamed a loving smile.

"Starving! Lets go see what we can eat." I pulled her from the bed and we headed towards the mess hall, smiling and laughing on our way there.

* * *

**Happy ending is happy :)**

**Hope you guys enjoying that chapter**

**I wasn't sure how the last conversation would end up turning out. Glad it came out even better than I pictured it.**

**I'm starting to wonder how long this story will be. I've already done Feros and Noveria with Virmire and Ilos still to come.**

**I would like to have at least 15 chapters done but I don't know.**

**I'm looking at my brainstorm notes and I have something written down that I'm actually anxious to write so there's one chapter plus the two main missions.**

**I think I can do it :)**

**If you guys want a specific mission let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the story.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

** CommanderHawk667 right? I was hoping for a little something but nada, zip! :'( I wouldn't know about Kaidan though because I killed him in all my ME1 playthroughs :p**


	9. What's Your Story?

**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

**Hope everyone had a good week. I have a final on monday but I thought i'd type this up before I would lose my train of thought.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. See you on the other side!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

What's Your Story?

**April 9, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Cargo Bay - Commander Alonso - 0000 hours**

The elevator door opened and I stepped out. I walked over to Ashley's workbench where she had spent majority of her time repairing and updating the crew's weapons. Today, she was looking at a terminal probably checking her mail. I slowly approached her, tiptoeing across the metallic floor. Ashley was listening to a mail she received from a woman but from where I was, I couldn't distinguish the voice. The female voice became clearer and clearer as I approached the gunnery chief. Since there was no video, I would have to guess that the woman would have to be in her late teens.

"Oh before I go, I saw a segment on Galaxy News Network and they showed an interview of Commander Alonso when he graduated from that N7 program. He's cute! Later sis!"

_Looks like I have a fan_. I grin reached my face and I cleared my throat, causing Ashley to jump and face me. "How long have you been standing there!" she asked.

"Long enough to know that I have a secret admirer." I smirked.

Embarrassed, she shook her head and said, "Oh shoot me now. That's Sarah. The youngest of my sisters." Feeling unsettled, she pressed on. "Uh is there something you need commander or were you just spying on my private property."

"No! I-I was actually coming to check on how are the upgrades to my shotgun going but since I know that you have a sister, I think this might be worth talking about. I-If that's alright of course."

"I don't mind sharing. Just don't go stalker on me." She winked

I chuckled at the thought. "No I wouldn't dare. So tell me about your family."

"Well me and my sisters are very close. My mother was a devoted wife and mother. My father served in the alliance and was gone most of our childhood. He always wanted to be in space. Visit the frontier you know?" I gave a nod and she continued, "He wanted us to stay grounded. Have ground beneath our feet. I'm the oldest of three so I was 'the man of the house'. So to speak. When I turned eighteen, I went to enlist. My sisters weren't particularly happy but as time went on, they understood. Sarah, the one on the vid-mail, is graduating high school this year. I couldn't be more proud of her."

"Will she be enlisting?" I asked.

"Oh god no! She hates the military. When we were kids, dad each told us to learn some sort of defense class. To protect ourselves. Sarah took aikido; Lynn, the second youngest, took pistol practice; Abby, second oldest, took the sword -don't ask why- and I took hand-to-hand so don't mess with me."

I laughed, "I'll be sure to think twice chief."

Ashley smiled and asked me "So how about you? What's your story?"

I sniffled a grunt. _Great_. "Well I guess you earned the right to know." I gave a long pause, sighed and continued." Mom and Dad joined the alliance. They both met when serving on one of the many ships they served on and they clicked. I had a pretty lonely childhood. Being an only child and having both parents on duty most of the time and you're bound to be alone."

"Wait. Where was your mom? Why wasn't she with you?" She asked furiously.

"She took care of me until I was eight. You understand...Duty calls. I didn't really need them though. When I turned ten, I discovered I had biotics. I kept it to myself after reading somewhere on the extranet that kids my age were treated like test subjects." I sighed, "Anyways for years, I got picked on for being a loner by other kids. I learned to ignore them."

"But that can only last for so long." Ashley's voice became soft, full of sympathy.

"You're right." I looked down at the floor bellow me. "Eventually those that picked on me became more and more hostile. I guess they noticed I was a biotic and were trying their best to break me."

"So what happend?" She asked.

I looked up at her and replied, "Shepard happened."

There was a silence for a few moments. Taking notice that the chief was confused, I continued. "There was this bully, Brandon, he would, he would wait outside of my home every day after class just to beat me up. One day, Shepard was walking down my hallway and interfered. Brandon was big and tough compared to Jane but she didn't care. She dodged every punch and countered with some of her own. It only took a few punches to take him down. When he fell, his face was barely recognizable."

Ashley's face was amazed, "Wow, I wouldn't want to mess with her. So what happened next?"

"I lost conscious after that. I woke in the hospital a few days after and Shepard was there holding my hand. She told me that if she didn't help me, I would have died from internal bleeding. I had to undergo multiple surgeries. It was then when everyone knew I was a biotic. Jane told me that I flared during surgery. So much for keeping it a secret." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where were your parents?" she asked. _A question I too would like to know myself._

"I never really found out. I got told from various people that they were stationed elsewhere so they couldn't be there. I can understand. I don't blame them. They had their duty."

Ashley's face turned an even brighter red. She was appalled that my parents were nowhere in my life. I began to reassure her though.

"Even though my parents weren't there, I had Shepard with me. Ever since then, we were inseparable." A smile grew on my face" Wherever she went, I followed and that will never change. She is the sister I always wanted. We enlisted shortly after that and we proved to be a force to be reckoned with. We got offered to join the N program. We accepted of course and we spent years training. I was separated from Jane for a year, mainly because of me. I requested to travel to Thessia because I was having some trouble with my powers. I was getting tired more often and that resulted in my biotics to get out of control. Alliance brass complied and sent me there to train with an asari matriarch. It was there where I learned to meditate and control my biotics, making myself more powerful and effective. Once I was ready, the Alliance sent me to Elysium to regroup with Shepard. Everything was fine at first, we were recruiting others to join the program." My face turned pale in a flash. "Then those batarian assholes hit us. Elysium was nearly destroyed. I lost a lot of friends during the attack."

Ash held my hand to comfort me. "It must have been awful."

"Yeah it was... But I avenged every single one of them. I didn't let one batarian escape my line of sights." My voice became hoarse and filled with anger. "I killed every single one of those bastards and I will continue to do so until they are all _dead_."

"Charlie..." another voice came from behind. Jane was standing behind me.

My eyes widened with surprise as I saw her looking at me with saddened eyes. "Jane! I didn't see you there."

"Charlie I-" Jane began speaking but I interrupted by saying my goodbyes to the two women in front of me and walked towards the elevator.

**SSV Normandy - Cargo Bay - Commander Shepard - 0010 hours**

_Charlie..._

"I hate seeing him like this. We lost a lot of people that day." I said softly.

"I read the extranet reports. I heard he took it rough once the attack was over." Ash said to me as I looked over to the elevator. Charlie had long been gone but I could help feel a pang of guilt.

"Yeah...he nearly killed himself. He started drinking a lot soon after the assault." I turned around to face her and walked over to lean on her work bench. "It was hard seeing him go through such a tough time."

"Well whatever happened, he seems normal now."

"Yeah I kind of said to him that I would kill myself I he committed suicide." Ashley jumped in shock. I shrugged my shoulders in response. "It's the only way I could get him to his feet. We grew even closer after that."

We stayed silent for a while. I thought how much Charlie has overcome his demons and how I helped him get there. I hope he get's to relax once this is over.

"Well, get some rest Williams. It's getting late."

"Yes ma'am."

**April 10, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Alonso's Quarters - Commander Alonso - 0500 hours**

I kept myself confined in my room once more but I left my door unlock in case Jane wanted to talk. But there was nothing to say. She knew perfectly well what we both saw when we were there and what became of me shortly after. Innocent people died left and right. Close friends laid lifeless on the streets, trying to defend the innocent.

My omni tool beeped and it brought me back to my senses. I received a message from the citadel.

_Commander Alonso_

_There is a matter I would like to discuss with you. It is really important._

_Please, come alone._

_Councilor Tevos_

"This can't be good." I said to myself.

I walked out of my room and headed upstairs to the bridge.

"Joker, where are we headed?" I asked the normandy's pilot

"The citadel sir."

"Well double-time it. There is something important I must do." I ordered.

"Copy that, we will be there in a few hours." He replied.

_Let's go talk with the coucilor._

* * *

**What does the asari councilor have in store for our spectre? Guess we will have to wait and find out!**

**Question: I mentioned in this chapter about Jane and Charles joining "the N7 program", I was wondering if I should edit it to say "N program" or "Special forces program". I know that that there are different 'levels' of the program that range from N1-N7 so I was wondering if I should make a small edit.**

**Anyways if you like the way this is going leave a review. Thanks to those new people who placed the story on alert. I appreciate it!**

**Until next time.**


	10. Revelations

**Hey folks. My school year is done! WOOHOO!**

**That means I'll be able to finally concentrate on this story and the following stories to come :)**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**See you on the other side**

* * *

Revelations

**April 10, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Cargo Hold - Commander Shepard - 0800 hours**

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

"How are you holding up? We are heading towards the Citadel. Going for updates mostly. I was wondering if you needed anything." I respected the Krogan. He always knew when to pick a fight. Though I was always cautious when I talked to him, fearing for the worst.

"I'm comfortable with what I got." He hasn't gotten any upgrades since we met. I do have to agree though, his shotgun provided the punch that decimated enemies who stood in the Krogan's way. His armor was pretty beaten up. Cracks were visible and I couldn't let one of my crew going into battle with damaged armor.

"I'll be on the lookout. If I find something for you I'll get it."

He gave a swift nod that showed approval. "Much appreciated Shepard."

Feeling curious about his battle scar on his face so I asked, "Where did you get that scar?"

Wrex laughed and he gave what looked like a smile. "I was hired by a volus diplomat."

"Huh who knew that even diplomats needed protection every now and then." I snorted.

"Every now and then? If it wasn't for politicians, I'd be out of a job!" He responded.

"I guess you're right. Why did he hire you?" I asked.

"He wanted to erase his past. He wanted me to kill one of his old friends. That friend turned out to be an asari commando."

"Whoa, an asari commando? That's a little unusual."

"I met Aleena before. We were both hired earlier to kill the same turian. Neither of us wanted the other one to get him first. We spent more time fighting each other than finding the turian. Eventually I let her know of my contract and that she could pick the location on where we'd fight. She chose an old salarian space port. Filled with mercs." Wrex laughed as he reminisced.

"So what happened next?" This story was getting interesting.

Wrex chuckled again and continued. "What didn't happen. We hunted each other for two day. I even ran out of ammo. Had to kill some mercs that were on the station and use their damned weapons. By the third day, everyone that was on that station died or fled. Then I had her. She was in one of the med labs, patching herself up. Then the station's core went critical and I hauled ass to my ship. I left her there and I watched the station blow up. I never saw her leave. There was nothing left larger than a turian's right nut."

I giggled inwardly and I said. "And?"

"I went to the diplomat to collect my pay but before I got there, she sent me a message saying, 'Better luck next time'" He chuckled once more. "I told the volus the news. He wasn't too happy. I told him that if he wanted to stay alive, he'd keep me as his personal body guard. Easiest job in the world. I was his bodyguard until he died. Natural causes."

"What happened to Aleena?" I asked.

"Don't know. She fell off the grid after our fight. Maybe she died. Who knows." He replied with a shrug.

Having nothing more to ask, I thanked him for the story. "So long Wrex."

"Shepard."

**SSV Normandy - Mess Hall - Commander Alonso - 0800 hours**

"Charlie, you have a moment?" I looked up from my tray of food and Amanda stood by the edge of the table. "Mind if I sit down?"

I gestured her to take a seat. I swallowed my food and I said. "I always have time for the crew. What's up Amanda?"

She sat in the chair in front of me and began fidgeting with her hands. "I want to ask you something."

"What's wrong?"I asked worryingly.

She shook her head no and replied. "I-" There was a long pause before she continued. "There's just something that's been on my mind. It has to do with Elysium."

I raised my eyebrows. "What about?" I asked.

"Was there a Gunnery Chief Alan Sturridge stationed there? Did you know him?" she asked.

_Oh no._ I suddenly figured it out. Alan had been one of Jane and I's closest friends. He had been on Elysium before he arrived. He showed us around town. He was tall, about six foot two and he was buff. He could take down a pack of Krogan with ease. He was a little shy when Jane and I first met him. A bit unusual for a guy of his stature. His eyes were a dark brown color similar to Amanda's. Only his was a slightly darker shade. His hair was a natural black color but he used some sort of hair product that, when in sunlight, gave off a light shade of brown. He was young; in his early twenties. He was a good kid.

When the batarian's hit the colony, the three of us ran towards the action. We saved dozens maybe even hundreds of civilians as they ran to safety. We began getting overrun.

_"Alan get back here!" Jane ordered._

_"You two get out of here. Protect the colonists! Do whatever it takes!" he said as he took down two batarians with his Punisher sniper rifle_.

_"Alan don't be stupid. Jane gave you an order!" I yelled._

_"Guys we don't have time to argue. Protect the colonists. You two are their only hope." His voice was calm and determined._

_There was debris and smoke everywhere. There was no visibility beyond fifty yards. There were trails of gunfire that emerged from the smoke and as more and more batarians came into view, I began feeling angry. I flared my biotics and lifted a few batarians, followed by a warp that caused a small explosion._

_"Alan come on! We have to fall back! It's not safe here!" I yelled._

_He wasn't moving. He kept shooting his gun. Taking down the invaders one by one. He took cover behind the trench to avoid return fire as he reloaded. He looked at both of us and smiled._

_"Tell them what happened here. You make these bastards pay. It's been an honor to get to know the two of you. Thank you."_

_Alan switched to his lancer rifle, climbed over the trench and charged towards the smoke._

_"No!" I yelled. I began running after him but Jane stopped me, holding me on the waist. "Let me go damn it!" I ordered. I tried to get free but I couldn't._

_"Charlie don't he's gone." Jane's voice was soft and filled with sadness. "Come on. We have to head back and save the colonists. It's what he wanted."_

_I began to cry with rage. Alan sacrificed himself to save us. To save the colony. I'm sure he went down fighting._

_Damn you! Why!_

I was brought back to reality

"Alan? Yeah I knew him. He was a good kid. He was really shy when Jane and I met him. He-" I paused and began thinking of him. "He's the best man I've ever met. I miss him." I went to grab Amanda's hand. Not having to say anymore, she looked at me and gave me a smile and I returned it.

**Later at the Citadel Tower**

It felt weird having nobody walking along with me but the councilor needed my help. I didn't tell Jane about where I was going. Her stubbornness would cause her to come with me. As I headed to the Citadel Tower, I began thinking what could possibly be wrong that the councilor would want to speak with me. Whatever it was, it had to be important.

I walked down the hallway and was halted by the door by a pair of asari commandos who were guarding the door.

"Specter, I need for you to hand over you weapons." Said the asari to my right. I obliged to the order. she touched her comm radio and said. "Councilor, the spectre is here to see you." There was a pause. "Of course councilor." She looked at me and told me to head inside.

"Thank you." I bowed and headed inside. The room's design was certainly that of an asari. Circular and very beautiful. Lush and certainly soft violet carpet covered the floor under my feet. There were small steps downward that led towards the white sofas in the center of the room. On the right side, there was a large window that overlooked the presidium below. There were asari paintings that circled the rest of the wall. I toured the room, looking at each beautiful painting carefully. After spending time on Thessia all those years ago, I certainly developed a taste for asari culture. There was something different about the asari compared to the rest of the galaxy. They seemed to be ahead of everyone else in almost every way. As I talked around the room I came towards a statue. Sculpted to perfection. I knew who this was.

"I see you found the statue of Goddess Athame." Tevos' voice came from behind me.

"It's quite beautiful." I turned to the councilor who gave me a smile, agreeing with me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She offered. "Asari wine?"

I smiled at the offer. "Yes please. Thank you councilor."

I followed her as she walked towards the sofas that elegantly centered the room. She gestured me to sit which I happily took.

As Tevos began pouring wine into the glasses she said. "I appreciate you taking the time from your hunt to help me with this. Given your relationship with my people, I thought I'd turn to you for help." She handed me a glass. I took a small sip and immediately felt relaxed. The sultry flavor of the wine brought me back to Thessia. The beautiful building structures, the luscious blue lakes, the beautiful asari that occupied the planet. I shook my train of thought and saw the councilor began pouring a glass for herself.

"What's this about councilor? I have to admit, I do find it odd that you turned to me for help. Certainly there are asari spectres that are more than willing to help you." I said

"That's correct commander but I feel that this might be a job for you. I trust you commander and I hope you trust me?"

"Of course councilor. You have given me no reason to distrust you." I smiled which she returned.

"Good then we can get started. What I tell you must not leave this room. There could be serious complications if people find out about this." She paused and waited for me to nod before she continued on. "I need someone to be tracked. She's been gone for a week and I am beginning to worry. Her last location was at the docks. She had been investigating a crime that was committed there. I would like for you to investigate what happened."

"Who is this person I'm looking for?" I asked.

The councilor was hesitant to reveal such information but she gave me an answer. "Her name is Sheila Tevos."

"Tevos? Wait is she at all related to you?" I asked. _Kind of a stupid question don't you think?_ I said to myself.

"She is. She's my daughter." She said quietly

_What? She has a daughter? _"You're daughter? How come this isn't common knowledge?" I asked.

"I do this to protect her commander. If that sort of information got into the wrong hands, it could only cause problems for the both of us."

"That's true." I sighed. "Alright so I assume she works at C-Sec? I need the name of her superior officer."

"Bailey, Sergeant Armando-Owen Bailey." She replied.

I stood up and placed the now empty glass on the coffee table in front of me. "Well this might take awhile. I'll find your daughter councilor. Thank you for the wine." I bowed and turned to leave.

"Commander before you go." I stopped and turned towards her. "I requested help. You will be working with another spectre. An asari named Tela Vasir. She will help you out with this investigation. I haven't told her that Sheila is my daughter so I would suggest keeping that information to yourself."

"I will councilor."

"May the goddess smile upon you commander" Tevos bowed her head and I returned it.

"May the goddess smile upon _you_ councilor." I smiled and left the room.

I collected my guns and bowed at the two asari and left towards the dock.

* * *

**Alright so it looks like we will run into the asari spectre and Captain Bailey!**

**I don't think the game ever said that Tevos had a daughter but with this being my fanfic. I thought it would be nice to have.**

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter ready to publish by Friday.**

**So until next time! :)**


	11. The Call

**Hey folks I'm back with a new episode!**

**This episode contains a brand new POV aside from Charlie's of course.**

**Let's get right down to it.**

**See you on the other side**

* * *

The Call

**April 10, 2183**

**The Citadel - Docks - Commander Alonso - 1100 hours**

The ride on the taxi was quiet. None of my squad was here to join me on this investigation. The councilor forwarded me information on her daughter, Sheila. She was a just another ordinary C-Sec officer. Five foot six, approximately a hundred and ten pounds, no facial tattoos of any kind. The two shared the same hazel eyes but on that alone isn't enough for a kidnapping. Her last name was changed to a human name, Law, for safety reasons.

I also received information on the case that she was working on. One of the dock workers had been murdered. Adam Johansson. Thirty-two years old, six-two, two-hundred and ten pounds, green eyes and had a small scar just above his right eyebrow. He had blonde hair that we wore in a buzz cut. So far, there were no witnesses and no suspects. C-Sec haven't turned up with the murder weapon.

I typed in Tela Vasir's name on my omni tool and I noticed that she had an impressive service record. Her most impressive feat was that she ended a slave trading ring on a salarian colony. I skimmed through her file and saw she's been a part of several hostage negotiations and all of them successful with only one victim suffering a gunshot wound to the arm. She was certainly the woman for the job.

"We have arrived sir."

I looked out the window and I had suddenly arrived at the docks. "Thank you." I slid a credit chit and climbed out of the cab. I was confronted by man whom I suspected was Sergeant Bailey.

"Commander Alonso? Sergeant Bailey, I heard from a little bird that you will be joining this investigation." He extended his hand and I took a firm handshake.

"Yeah that's right. What have you got so far?" I asked.

"We received a call about a week and a half ago; a man was murdered here on the docks. We currently have the body at our morgue. It will be a few hours until an autopsy is confirmed. Since that time we have sealed the area and nobody has come forth." He gestured towards dozens of other officers who were working at the crime scene.

"What about your missing officer?"

"She's been missing for a week. She was one of the officers investigating this case but we suddenly lost contact with her. We have no idea where she is."

"Does she have any enemies? Anyone who she might of brought in and wanted payback?" I asked. I needed some sort of lead.

"None sir " He said

_Wonderful._ I sighed inwardly and said "Thank you Sergeant. If you don't mind I'm going to take a look around. Has the other spectre showed up?" I asked quizzically.

"Go ahead. We received a message from her saying she will be here shortly."

I nodded and left Bailey to do his job. I headed towards the scene of the crime, there was dried blood on the concrete floor by some of the cargo containers. As I examined the containers, I noticed several different types of blood stains. One red and one blue. I would have to guess that there was a struggle between the suspect and the victim.

"Agent Alonso?" I female voice called my name. It sounded eloquent and commanding. I turned around and the asari spectre was standing there before me. Her facial tattoos were beautiful.

"Tela Vasir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her dark eyes studied me as I held out my hand but she never shook it. I lowered my hand and she began to circle around me with her eyes trained on me like a hawk.

"Your reputation precedes you commander. I had gotten the impression from the vids that you were just a pawn but it turns out that you're much more than that." She said.

"Uhh thanks?" I couldn't tell if that was a compliment or not

"I can feel the aura around you commander. You have amazing biotic powers..." she came to a stop and looked me in the eye, "for a human."

"Look we've been asked by the councilor to find her d-" I stopped myself before I finished what I was about to say. "the asari so the faster we get this done, the better."

"Agreed, following your lead commander."

**One hour later...**

I pulled all the C-Sec officers and Vasir together and I instructed them to make a complete sweep of the area. We spent hours sweeping and we haven't found a single clue. I began pulling officers aside and ordered them to visit some of Sheila's friends to see if they knew anything.

"Commander!" Vasir called out to me. She was squatting next to a communications device. "Take a look at this!"

I walked over to her and inspected the device. _Finally a clue! _I scanned it with my omni-tool and the results showed that its Sheila's comm device. "This doesn't make sense. Why didn't we find this earlier?" I asked.

"Perhaps it was placed here by someone." Tela proposed.

"I doubt it. The only people that have been cleared to pass through here are C-Sec and the two of us." I said as I pointed between the two of us.

Vasir said nothing as she looked tentatively at the device. Suddenly, the device started blinking. Tela and I started at each other with confusion. I synced the device to my omni-tool and cautiously responded.

"Hello?"

A dark voice came through the other end. Must be using some sort of voice changer. "Commander Alonso. It's a pleasure to speak with you."

"I would say the same thing but I don't know you. Who is this?"

A short laugh came through on the other end. "Someone who has been keeping a very close eye on you." The other voice replied. I snapped my fingers at Vasir to sync up with the conversation. She responded with a nod.

"Why don't we have a little chat then? Give us some time to know each other." I paused to think of something witty to say. "Maybe this could be a fun little date." Vasir rolled her eyes but listened on.

There was a pause, he or she was insulted for sure "I think not commander. It would defeat the purpose of using a voice box. After all, you are looking for the councilor's daughter."

I started sweating a cold sweat. I slowly looked at Vasir who was now glaring her eyes at me. _Crap. This isn't turning out like I'd hope. Wait how did this person know such information!_

"Ah, looks like I have your undivided attention. Now If you want to bring her back to safety, I'd recommend the asari spectre to disconnect from this conversation and walk away."

The look from Vasir was furious but given our situation, we had no other choice.

"Look," I turned to look at her, "I don't like this more than you do but we have to do what this person said. We need her back safe and sound. Do you understand?"

The asari spectre hesitated but she complied and disconnected from the line.

"Good. Now all I need for you to do is give me more information about your mission. What is Saren really after?"

"Why should I tell you that?" I asked.

"Because we might be able to help you. We are currently doing more than both the alliance _and_ the council. Capturing the councilor's daughter was necessary to get in touch with you. Tevos trusts you and I was willing to risk everything to get to you and it worked."

"How?" I asked vaguely?

"How are we going to help?" the voice revised my query. "Simple. I will keep in contact with you through the rest of your quest and you will tell me everything about you and Commander Shepard."

"What does Jane have to do with this?" I began getting defensive.

"She has everything to do with this. Everything revolves around her commander, even you. You followed her after she enlisted in the alliance. She is your commanding officer and you are following her through this adventure of hers. She is becoming a symbol if you aren't aware. A poster girl for the alliance. If she succeeds, she will soon become a poster girl for the entire galaxy. A bloody icon in fact. Hell, you too are a natural leader. Look at what you accomplished along with her. Traveling to Thessia; taking necessary steps as you ordered a team of your own on Elysium."

The voice was beginning to make sense. It was right of course. I did follow her through all of this. Though she was the actual leader. I mainly picked up the slack when I could. The reapers were a threat and Jane and I were the only people in this entire galaxy who could stop them.

I sighed. _Jane please forgive me. _"Alright but I can't discuss this here. There are C-Sec officers everywhere and Vasir is also not very far away."

"Of course commander. You have the permission to board your ship but if I hear you mentioning this conversation with anyone, I won't hesitate to kill the councilor's daughter."

"Can I at least tell Vasir that I'll be leaving?" I asked. The looks I was getting weren't at all pleasant.

"You may. I look forward to talking with you on the Normandy." The conversation ended and I walked toward Vasir who's glare hasn't dropped in intensity since she overheard the news about the missing asari.

Vasir gnarled at me, "You have some explaining to do."

"That will have to wait. I have a chance to bring her safely and I must do this alone... for now. You will get credit for finding her I promise you but right now, we can't be working together. I must report back to my ship."

Her mood began to soften. She realized that this was the only way. "Very well commander, I wish you well on your hunt."

I nodded and proceeded to head towards the Normandy.

**The Citadel - Wards - Operative Lawson - 1230 hours**

The call was a success and completed part of my mission. I walked away from the window that overlooked the docks and proceeded to walk towards my apartment.

My apartment was practically naked. I carried nothing but a set of clothes, my heavy pistol and submachine gun. I've been stationed here on the Citadel for almost a week and two days ago, The Illusive Man gave me his orders. I was to get intel on Commander Shepard and Alonso and their mission by any means necessary. In the two days, I began reading everything there is to know about Shapard and her second-in-command, Commander Alonso. If I'd received the mission as sooner, I would have seduced Shepard's best friend. It would have been easy considering his lust over me a few days ago at Flux when he was offered to be a spectre. I had no idea who Shepard was before this mission, let alone her partner in crime. I have better things to worry about. I needed to protect my sister from my father.

I sat at my terminal and sent my report to The Illusive Man. I then began looking at my messages. My contact that was keeping track of my sister reported nothing unusual. _Oriana is safe_. I breathed a sigh of relief and replied to my contact.

_Glad to hear it_

_Keep your guard up_

_If something happens to her, you will regret it._

_- Operative Lawson_

I sent the message and walked towards my bed as I waited patiently for The Illusive Man's response.

The Illusive Man was a busy man. Surely he's reading reports from other Cerberus agents. I yawned and I rested my head on my pillow and before I knew it I began to doze off.

_"H-hello" I man was standing next to me at the bar. He was certainly attractive. His appearance looked important to him. It was clear that he used hair products to keep his hair neat and clean. His yellowish-brown hazel eyes shined in dark atmosphere. His thin lips slightly parted as he looked at me with desire. Still he offered nothing that I haven't conquered already. Still, he pressed on._

_"M-my name is Lieutenant Commander Charles Alonso. What's you name?" His confident ego didn't show through his soft, nervous voice._

_What a disappointment. For all of his looks, he wasn't confident. I decided to ignore him and focused my attention to my drink which was proving far more enjoyable than the lieutenant._

_"Hey, do you not know who I am? I'm sure you've heard the rumors around the station. I'm one half of the newly appointed human spectres."_

_Ugh and arrogant. Just go away damn it!_

_"Look, I could bloody care less who you are and you are nowhere near as interesting. I suggest you go before you get hurt." I said to him._

_"Hey I'm not going anywhere until I get a name!" he yelled._

_Might as well add drunk and stupid to the list. This guy can't take a hint!_

_"You don't listen do you! Get. LOST!" I glared my eyes at him. He clearly wasn't going to leave me alone in peace._

_"What the hell is wrong wi- Whoa!" I saw a redheaded woman behind him bump into him and before I knew it, the lieutenant was falling in my direction. I tried to step back but as he was trying to reach for something of balance, he grabbed the first thing he could think of._

_My face reddened with embarrassment and rage as the falling lieutenant was grabbing a hold of my breast._

_Is he smiling?_

_The lieutenant let go and immediately was looking for a way out. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it I swear!"_

_Now you're apologizing? I'll show you!_

_I flared my biotics and hoisted him up in the air, sending him into the wall with tremendous force. By the time he hit the floor, everyone was looking at me. I slowly walked over towards his unconscious body and kicked him in the stomach for good measure._

_"Ass!"_

Suddenly I awoke from the horrendous, embarrassing nightmare.

"What the hell was that?" I said half-groggily to myself. I wiped my eyes and looked down to my omni-tool.

_It looks like I have a new message_. I opened the message and it said:

_Glad to hear the mission was a success_

_Keep me informed of you progress_

_I'm proud of you_

The last line brought a smile to my face. The Illusive Man has given me the upmost respect and support and I appreciate everything he has done for me thus far. Still this mission is far from finished. I began to close my eyes and waited for a return call from the commander.

**The Citadel - Normandy Docking Bay - Commander Alonso -1400 hours**

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I could be charge of treason if word got out. As I entered the Normandy's decontamination room, I noticed that my hands were shaking. _Oh god! If Jane sees me I'll be screwed! I need to stay calm._ As soon as the doors opened I sprinted towards my room. As the doors closed, I immediately locked the door behind me.

"Way to keep calm idiot!" I said to myself. I breathed to catch my breath and began thinking my next move.

_What should I tell them? Surely the can live without every detail right? Ugh why me!_

"Well here goes nothing."

I waited a few seconds as the call was made. Then someone picked up.

"Well hello commander. I trust you didn't do anything foolish?" The voice was haunting as it was before.

"Of course not. I'm in my quarters as we speak."

"Good. Now I'll be sending you an encrypted vid feed of Sheila. You should be getting it...now."

I walked over to my terminal, checked my message and surely there was a brand new message. I opened the message and it directed me towards the feed of Sheila. She had a blindfold on and her mouth was gagged. The room itself was dark and only a lamp showed her face.

"Is she harmed?" I asked furiously.

"Of course not. I'm not a monster you know." The voice replied.

_Sure you aren't._

The voice continued. "Now let's get started. Start from Eden Prime."

* * *

**Looks like Miri is back in Charlie's life! (Hurray!)**

**Too bad Charlie doesn't know it...**

**While I started writing this chapter, I hadn't planned for Miri to be the other voice but after awhile, it just kind of felt natural and everything fell into place. Given the fact that Miri finds out about everything about Shepard as she heads the Lazarus Project. What better way than for Charlie to give the information. At least for the mission stuff.**

**Just a heads up: I'll be gone for from Thursday afternoon til all the way through the weekend so I won't be able to post the next chapter til after that (Boooo!) but there is some good news.**

**For those Miranda Lawson/Sarah Walker/Yvonne Strahovski fans out there, Showtime announced that the lovely Aussie will appear on their hit show Dexter (YAY!) but um *cough* I've never seen the show *couch* so I think now would be a good time to join the wagon... So to speak. **

**The new season of Dexter premieres Sunday, September 30th on Showtime.**

**Is it September already? **

**No? :'( **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the weekend**

**Until next time!**


	12. Do Your Worst

**Hello peeps!**

**Another week and another chapter.**

**I'm going to try a new chapter format as an experiment with bold text to provide some information. If you like it, let me know.**

**I'm changing the story rating from T to M due to some swearing involved. Not sure if its actually necessary but I'll do it just to be safe.**

******Let's get to it and I'll see you on the other side!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Do Your Worst

**April 10 - 2183**

**Citadel - Normandy - Commander Alonso - Alonso's Quarters - 1600 hrs**

After two hours of questions and answers, the voice was satisfied with my results.

"Thank you commander, keep me updated. I will send you the location of the councilor's daughter."

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Yes commander?" the voice replied.

"Can I contact Vasir to come with me for the pick up?"

"I suppose why not. Our rule still stands. If you mention this to anyone, the councilor's daughter will die." The voice ended our conversation.

I sent a message to Vasir to meet me in the residential sector of the wards, indicating the apartment number. I quickly grabbed my things and headed for the door.

As I arrived at the location, Vasir was already there waiting for me. We exchanged quick glances, drawing our weapons, we proceeded inside the apartment. The place was pitch black. _This is the place from the vid. _Tela and I instinctively turned on our flashlights as we began clearing the initial rooms.

"It's clear commander." Vasir called out.

I holstered my weapon and I began calling out Sheila's name. "Sheila?" I said quietly. No response.

"Sheila?" Vasir called out. A slight moan came from the room on the far end of the hall. I dashed towards the moan. Vasir came running shortly after. As I approached the direction, the moans became louder and louder and there she was, lying on the ground with a blindfold and a gag on. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together.

I kneeled by her side and said in a soft voice. "Sheila it's alright you're safe." As I began to untie her, she began to shake. I took her blindfold off of her and her eyes were showed fear. "It's alright Sheila. We're here to rescue you." I held her close as I did my best to comfort her. She began crying in an instant.

"We have to get out of here. Who knows what her captors left behind." Vasir ordered.

I nodded and I pulled Sheila to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you home to your mother."

**One hour later...**

We snuck through the Citadel tower and headed towards Councilor Tevos' quarters.

We walked inside and Tevos was looking outside her massive window.

"Mother!" Sheila cried out and ran towards her.

"Sheila!" The two held each other in a warm embrace that brought tears to my eyes. _I'm such a crybaby._ The embrace lasted an eternity but I wasn't complaining. I felt good to reunite a mother with her daughter.

"Thank you. To the both of you. I will never forget this." Tevos began crying as her daughter was in her arms.

"It was a pleasure" Tela and I said in unison.

"If you will excuse me," Tela added, "I have some... things that need my attention."

"Of course Tela and thank you again." The councilor replied.

Tela turned to face me and extended her hand. "It was a pleasure to work with you commander."

I took her hand and replied with a nod. "Likewise. I hope we meet again."

Tela bowed to the both of us and exited the room.

With an arm around her daughter, Tevos walked toward me. "Commander I would like to thank you for saving my daughter. Words cannot describe how much this means to me. I am forever in your debt."

"Like I said before councilor, it was an honor to do this. I'm glad that Sheila is safe." The three of us smiled as Sheila went over and gave me a hug.

Sheila whispered in my ear, "Thank you for saving me." She planted a kiss on my cheek which caused me to blush. I brushed my cheek with my hand as I shyly smiled at the two asari in front of me.

"I'll leave the two of you alone. I have my own mission to attend to." The two of them nodded in response and I began my journey back to the Normandy.

**Normandy - Captain's Quarters - Commander Shepard - 1800 hrs**

As I laid in my quarters, I couldn't help but feel a little mischievous as I successfully snuck Liara into my room before anyone noticed.

"Shepard?" Liara spoke in a soft voice as we held each other in my bed.

"Hmm?"

"How come you never mention your parent's?" she asked.

I frowned at the realization that I never talked about them. I began asking Liara's question myself. _What kind of girlfriend am I?_

"Well," I cleared my throat, "you never asked." I retorted.

"I am now aren't I? Tell me about them."

_Geez, where to begin!_ "I'll tell you a 'summarized' version." I said, making air quotes. "I don't want to bore you. My parents both enlisted in the Alliance at a young age. They met each other during one of their voyages. My mother was a navigator at the time while my dad was one of the guards that defended the bridge so they saw each other frequently. While off-duty, they would spend even more time together in the mess hall, talking and getting to know each other."

I stared at the asari next to me, who was looking at me with a smile. "Us humans have a saying: My parents 'clicked' afterwards." I paused to see Liara's reaction. I've been trying to teach her some human sayings but I wasn't having any success. Still, Liara is very eager to learn.

Liara tilted her head to one side, unsure what I meant. "Clicked?" she asked.

"Yeah! The two of us bonded easily." I explained.

"Oh. I see" She rested her head on my chest. "Tell me more."

I smiled and continued. "The two asked the captain if they could remain on the ship together. It took some convincing of course, but the Captain gave an approval. The two got married shortly thereafter. My mother got pregnant with me and in April 11th of 2154, I was born. Both parents did their best raising me but it was my father who was around more because of his job. He taught me how to handle a gun at the age of 15. I enlisted to become a soldier once I turned 18."

Liara turned her head to face me. "What did your mother say? Did she approve?"

"Of course she did. I think that as long as I served in an alliance uniform, they were happy."

"What about you Shepard? Were _you_ happy?" her tone was saddened to say the least.

"Well I had met Charlie just before I enlisted. I encouraged him to join me once he reached the legal limit. We protected each other and we went everywhere together. To him, I was his mother duck and he would follow me around. Charlie became more than just a friend. He became somewhat of a little brother to me. After that," I paused and smiled, "well, the rest is history."

Liara seemed to smile as I talked about Charlie. She knew how much he meant to me. "A sibling-like relationship is always nice to have. I never had any sisters. Not that it mattered to me anyways. My research kept me busy. I spent most of my childhood learning about the protheans that having siblings would have been a distraction."

"I also want to add if I'd never enlisted, I would have never gotten the chance to meet someone else that is very special to me." I hinted with a grin on my face.

Liara raised her head to look at me and smirked, "Oh really? And who might this _special_ person be? Should I be jealous?"

"I don't know. She's got your number doctor I'll tell you that much. When I first met her she was incredibly shy but she is very smart, talented and extremely beautiful. Her soft, innocent voice and her cute freckles are what drew me to her. I think you should be jealous doctor." I winked at the beautiful asari as she inched closer to me. My heart began racing as she closed the distance.

Her lips got closer to mine and I closed my eyes but she made an evasive maneuver and she began to whisper in my ear instead. "I'm jealous commander, but I think I can make you fall for me instead." My eyes opened in fascination as she spoke.

She began to playfully bite my earlobe and my body began to shiver with delight.

_You are so deadly my love._

"Oh really? Well then, by all means doctor. Do your worst." I grinned at the teasing asari.

Her lips traveled down my jawline and just as our lips began to touch, she stopped to say, "Don't underestimate me Shepard."

_I'm in trouble now._

"I wouldn't dream of it." I retorted.

Our lips finally locked and I began to melt in the moment.

"Prepare to embrace eternity _commander._" she mentioned my rank in a seductive tone.

_Oh I'm going to enjoy this!_

**Citadel - Outside of Normandy Airlock - Commander Alonso - 1900 hrs**

The Normandy's airlock opened and I stood there for a few moments as I went through decontamination.

_Can this thing scan any faster? I'm starving!_

Saving a damsel in distress is hard work. My stomach had been complaining of hunger since the cab dropped me off at C-Sec academy.

"Log: Commander Alonso is on deck."

_About time!_

I entered the bridge and made haste towards the mess hall.

"Hey commander, wait up!"

_Damn!_

Joker had been waiting for me to surely talk about Jane and Liara. _I don't have time for this!_ Joker grabbed his crutches and proceeded to follow me towards the mess hall.

"I was waiting for you to get back. Took you long enough." He said.

"Sorry, I had a favor to take care of." I replied.

"Was it the asari councilor? I know you have the hots for her." He bumped his arms into my ribs. "Hey fellas," he directed his attention at the guards that stood by the door that led towards the crew deck. The guard stood at attention and saluted.

"It's not like that!" I quickly responded.

As we began our slow walk towards the bottom of the stairs Joker replied, "Uh-huh sure! Shepard told me about how you look at her when she speaks. Are you that willing to 'Embrace Eternity' with her?"

"Ha-ha very funny joker." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey they don't call me joker for nothing. I do love making little children laugh."

I rolled my eyes as I was compelled to give joker a little nudge down the stairs but thought better of it. Jane would certainly kill me. I left joker behind to form a line in the cafeteria. It was lunch time so everyone started massing to grab something to eat.

"Hey Charlie, where have you been?" Amanda walked over and placed her arm around my waist.

"Hey, I had a favor to do for the councilor. Can't say much about it I'm afraid. Seen Jane around?" I asked.

Amanda shook her head, "No not for awhile. I know she left just after you did. She took Liara, Garrus and Tali with her to do some shopping in the markets. She came back a few hours later."

"Hmm probably to get some upgrades." I said to myself aloud.

After a few minutes of silence, I reached over to get a tray. I couldn't take it anymore. I would start eating my tray if I could.

"What would you like?" asked the cook.

I wanted to say everything but I wanted to time myself. "I'll have spaghetti and meatballs and that baked potato." I pointed at the fattest one that laid on the hotel pan. The cook obliged and I said, "I'll be back for more." I smiled and began looking for a seat. There were a few seats open near Alenko so I began walking towards the empty seats.

"Hey lieutenant, mind if I sit here?" I asked.

He shook his head and gestured at one of the seats near him. "Go ahead commander."

I sat next to him as I asked, "No migraines today Kaidan?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. Any side effects on your end?" he asked.

"A hungry stomach." I groaned as I looked down as I rubbed my abdomen. "But that is soon to change." I began munching down on the food on my plate.

"Whoa settle down there Charlie, nobody is going to steal your tray." Amanda said as she sat next to me. I looked at her plate. She picked out sushi. _Good choice! I know what I'll have for seconds._

"You know what? I'm starving. I only had a oatmeal bar for breakfast!" I said. Kaidan and Amanda both shook their head and laughed.

"Hey jackass! Thanks for leaving the crippled guy behind." Joker yelled as he sat across from Amanda.

I nervously laughed and I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry Joker. Hunger got the best of me."

"Meh I would have done the same. It's not like you threw me down the stairs or something."

I nervously laughed once more and waved him off, "Oh joker! The things you say!" We ate in silence for a few minutes. Then I heard the door of Captain's quarters open and out walked Shepard.

"What the hell?" I said softly. Shepard looked like a mess. Her hair was all over the place. She didn't look stressed out though, quiet the opposite actually. She looked...happy? She saw me looking at her and walked over towards our group. She sat gracefully in the seat in front of me, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"What's up with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not telling." she replied with a smirk on her face.

Noticing I wasn't going to get an answer, I shrugged my shoulders and began devouring the rest of my plate. Shepard's smile quickly disappeared as she looked on.

"Jesus Charlie! Have some manners!" she said disgustingly.

I mumbled a response, due to the fact that I had a mouthful of food. Shepard rolled her eyes. I took a nice gulp of water, cleansing my mouth.

"As I told these two," I pointed at Kaiden and Amanda, "I didn't have a satisfying breakfast so be quiet will you?" I took another chug of water as I saw Shepard's door opened once more and this time Liara stepped out. I quickly spitted water in front of me, spraying Jane face with water. Everyone at the table looked at me as I made a deadly mistake. Jane's mouth widened with shock as she stared at me with those evil steel-blue eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she yelled as she wiped her face with her arm.

"Well I wasn't expecting for _her _to step out of _your_ room!" I yelled back, pointing at Liara. "What was she doing there anyways!"

"She-" she began, "That is none of your business!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Was she?" interrupted Joker.

Without having to look at her pilot, she replied, "Joker I would consider your next words very _carefully."_

Joker gulped at Shepard's menacing tone. "Shutting up ma'am."

I glared my eyes at Jane and said, "You know what? I've lost my appetite. Excuse me." I got up from my table and threw the leftovers in the waste bin and headed towards my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jane had gotten up from her seat and was chasing after me.

"I'm going to my room, let me go!" I yelled as Jane grabbed a hold of my arm.

"You keep retreating to your room after a confrontation. Not this time!"

I looked over her shoulder as saw that everyone that was on the mess hall was peaking around the corner.

_She isn't going to leave is she?_ I said to myself. I gestured her inside my quarters and she took the hint and headed inside. I closed and locked the door behind her.

"What do you want! I have stuff to do." I growled at my commander.

"Ever since we recued Liara, you've been very distant towards me. Why?" Jane's tone softened.

I began pacing the room back and forth. "You know exactly why! Liara is your new favorite pet. You seem to be spending more time with her than you are with me!"

"You're jealous?" she asked.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. "Me? Jealous of her? Oh give me a break!" I replied, dismissing her claims.

Jane gasped and repeated her words. "Charles Alonso. You _are _jealous!"

I crossed my arms and huffed. "I am certainly not!"

There was a pause. I glanced over my shoulder and she simply looked at me with deep sadness. "Why?"

"Did it ever occur to you how _I,"_ I pointed a finger at myself, "would feel?"

Jane suddenly looked down at the floor beneath her.

"Of course you didn't! It's always been about you. You've always been the center of attention while I'm the guy in the background."

Jane shook her head in disagreement. "That's not true!"

"Don't you dare Jane! You were the one that reporters went to for interviews. You were the one that people lusted over. Where was I? In the background like some fucking statue!"

Jane didn't say a word. She searched for something to say. Something to prove otherwise but I spoke the truth.

"What... Nothing?" I continued, "You ruined probably the only chance to be happy a week ago with that woman at Flux. I could tell she was special but what did you do? You gave me a shove which destroyed everything I had! Hell my whole life has been ruined because of you!" Tears started flowing down my face. I wanted to stop venting but I couldn't. It felt good to just lash out. "I was in the brink of death and you just had to save me. You and your precious morals. I wish I never met you!"

Jane gasped for breath as she began crying. She sat on the bed as a result. "Chuck" she said in the soft tone but the rage in me caused me to block it out.

"I'm done with you. I don't ever want to see you again." There was no response from her. "Typical!" I grabbed my duffle bag and began packing. Jane just sat there in shock as I furiously jammed all of my clothes inside my bag.

"Where will you go?" she asked. Her voice was broken from her tears.

"At this point I could care less. I have my own credits saved up from our missions. As long as I'm away from you, I'll be happy!" I replied with the same furious intensity.

"Please stay." she begged.

"Now you're begging? I don't believe this. You are such a selfish bitch! You're pathetic!" I looked over my dresser and I saw a picture that I had taken with Jane on her 18th birthday. I looked at it in disgust. _How stupid I was. She never cared about me!_ I furiously grabbed it and threw it at Jane. "Here! I don't want this garbage. Maybe you'll think twice before you help some dying kid."

Jane looked at the picture and went into silence. Her skin began to turn pale white.

"Goodbye. I would call you by rank but you don't even deserve _that_! I hope you don't break Liara's heart as you did mine!" I walked out of the room, leaving Shepard sitting in my old bed. I ran upstairs, with tears in my eyes. _I've had enough of this crap_.

"Commander!" Liara called out my name.

I jerked my head around and yelled, "What do you want! Word of advice doctor: Get eyes in the back of your head. Who knows when Jane will decide to stab you in the back."

Liara stepped back at my words. Suddenly, everyone in the CIC had their eyes fixed on Liara and I. I took it as my queue to leave the Normandy.

**Normandy - Charlie's Quarters - Commander Shepard - 1925 hrs**

I looked at the photo that was in my hands. It was a picture that the two of us took during my 18th birthday. We looked so happy back then. I never thought I could ever be this heartbroken in my entire life. I never thought this would ever happen. I just lost the only person who was there for me as a kid. I wanted to call out Charlie's name. I wanted tell him that this was a mistake. I wanted him to forgive me but it was too late.

"Log: Commander Alonso is ashore." The VI announced. I laid on his bed and held the frame close to my heart and cried myself to sleep.

_"Charlie wait up!" I chased him down the hallways of the SSV Kilimanjaro. I had just turned 18 and Charlie decided to celebrate by having me chase him somewhere. Not my way of 'celebrating' but this was Charlie. He was always up to something._

_"Hurry it up Jane!" he yelled as he looked over his shoulder. "We're almost there!"_

_"Where are we going anyway?" I asked._

_"It's a surprise! Now stop asking thousand questions and hurry up!"_

_We ran throughout the station and he eventually led me back to his place._

_I chuckled as I asked. "Why are we at your place?"_

_He simply smiled, "As I said, it's a surprise now close your eyes."_

_I smiled back and did as he ordered. I felt his hand grab mine as he led me inside. I wanted to open my eyes lightly but Charlie knew me to well._

_"No peeking! You'll spoil it!" he ordered._

_"Geez since when did you get this bossy?" I asked._

_"Ever since I met you my dear" he replied._

_I giggled at his response and we eventually came to a stop. "Alright, there's a chair in front of you go ahead and have a seat."_

_I followed his orders. "Alright you can open your eyes now." I slowly opened my eyes and I was completely blown away. In front of me was a large dining table with white lining. A flower bouquet and a candle decorated the center of the table. On the right side, a wine glass and a steak knife decorated the table. There was a napkin that was perfectly rolled inside my wineglass. To the left, a fork and water glass were present. Directly in the center, I large plate was being covered by a lid. Charlie reached for the napkin and unfolded it in my lap._

_"What is this?" I asked enthusiastically._

_"Well since your parents are on duty for your birthday, I decided to make dinner for the two of us. Do you like it?"_

_"Oh Charlie this is amazing!" I stood up from my chair and I gave him a hug and said "Thank you! This means a lot to me."_

_"Alright alright you are cramming my style!" he pulled away from my embrace but smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now go ahead and sit down and I'll grab the wine." He went over towards the fridge and grabbed the bottle that no doubt was his parents._

_"Are you sure we should be drinking that?" I asked._

_"It'll be fine!" He waved off my question. "They'll understand. It's not like they'll miss it. They can always buy another bottle."_

_He uncorked the bottle and poured the wine on our glasses. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold!" Charlie took the lid off the plate and revealed filet mignon as our dinner for tonight._

_"My favorite!" My smile grew wider. Oh Charlie. "Thank you so much!"_

_Charlie smiled and nodded in response. "Happy birthday Jane."_

_Charlie raised his glass and proposed a toast._

_"To my savior and the best friend I could ever ask for."_

_I smiled and raised my glass and joined with his, making a light clinging noise._

_We chatted about random topics as we finished our dinner._

_"This was an amazing dinner. Thank you." I said._

_"Oh we're not done yet. There's still cake!"_

_Cake? But I'm so full! I said to myself. Charlie got up from his chair and walked back to the fridge and took out the cake. He lit up the candle on the cake and walked over to me, singing the happy birthday song._

_A smile came across my face as I read the words that were engraved on the cake._

_'To my sister and best friend, Happy 18th Birthday Jane'_

_"Make a wish!" he said_

_I looked up at him and I replied, "It's already come true."_

"Oh Charlie! What have I done?" I was brought back to reality and I was crying like a mourning wife. I realized that I have grown distant with my best friend and I cried even more. Then I noticed that I have never done anything for him that was even remotely close to that night.

_I am pathetic! A selfish fucking bitch!_

The door swung open, I suddenly looked up, hoping to see Charlie back. Hoping that he'd realize that he made a foolish decision but it wasn't Charlie. It was Liara.

As much as I wanted to see her, I frowned and I lowered my head into the pillow.

"Shepard. What happend?"

"I drove my friend away that's what happened." I said in disappointment.

"What? You must get him back!" she ordered.

I sat upright and pressed my face into my hands. "There's no use. So much damage has been done. He hates me."

"Shepard you know that's not true." Liara went to sit next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist. "You know he loves you. He will stand next to you if you just try."

"But I did try and I failed. I froze when as he said the truth. I never cared about him. I had so many times to show him but I was too selfish to even realize it or do anything about it."

There was a silence which further depressed me. I sighed and looked into Liara's eyes. "I don't know what to do my love."

"Would you like me to come with you to find him?" Liara asked.

I shook my head and replied, "No I have to do this by myself. Thanks though. We should leave his room though. I don't like being here." I got up and extended my hand to Liara, who took it and we proceeded to head out of my friend's room.

**Citadel - Ward Apartments - Operative Miranda Lawson - 1900 hrs**

I suddenly jolted awake at my desk. I've been working from my desk all day and I haven't been sleeping as much as I'd like to.

I wanted to climb on my bed and head to a more comfortable sleep but I had work to do. I headed for the shower. The water felt cold as it touched my body, sending down shivers down my spine. _This is exactly what I needed_. I dried myself off, and changed to my cerberus uniform and began walking towards my terminal and that's where I noticed that I had received a message from my agent located onboard the Normandy. She had finished installing the last bug on the ship and was awaiting new orders. I replied by saying that there are no assignments needed at this time. I was pleased; I had full access to video and audio. The Illusive Man will be very pleased as well. Still, I needed Commander Alonso in check. I turned on the audio to the crew deck and left my desk to grab myself something to eat as I was getting hungry.

I took a quick glance in my fridge, only finding a carton of milk and three bottles of water. Frowning, I quickly shut the door with some force and went to grab an apple from my fruit basket.

_Looks like I'll have to go get some groceries later._

"Of course you didn't! It's always been about you. You've always been the center of attention while I'm the guy in the background." I jumped as I heard a man's voice yelled across my room. I leaned over the wall and looked towards my terminal. Both commanders were inside a room somewhere on the Normandy. I dashed over to investigate.

The look on Charles showed disgust and disappointment. Something was wrong.

I saw Shepard shaking her head. "That's not true!"

"Don't you dare Jane! You were the one that reporters went to for interviews. You were the one that people lusted over. Where was I? I the background like some statue!"

_What the hell is going on?_ I said to myself. I watched on as the two argued on like a couple of children.

Charles continued, "You ruined probably the only chance to be happy a week ago with that woman at Flux. I could tell she was special..."

_What the hell is he mumbling about? Is he talking about me?_ Nobody has ever talked about me like that. I quickly threw those thoughts out the window of my mind.

_Get a hold of yourself Miranda! I am NOT attracted to that idiot! He is ruining my mission!_

"Goodbye. I would call you by rank but you don't even deserve that. I hope you don't break Liara's heart as you did mine!" I flipped through the video feeds as I watched Charles storm off the ship.

_This isn't good!_ I walked over my bed and touched a panel hidden behind the headboard. It revealed a hidden room, where inside, was a Quantum-Entanglement Communicator. I had never used it before. The Illusive Man was specific to only use it if there was an urgent message that I needed to pass along. This was qualified as one of those moments. The room itself was dark, the artificial sunlight from the citadel served as a flashlight. I stepped inside and walked towards the center of the room. Nothing happened at first; I waited five seconds before strobes of orange light began scanning my body. Another five seconds before I was presented in front of The Illusive Man.

I looked around the room; it was very spacious, comfortable even. The Illusive Man sat in the center, looking at the red sun giant in front him. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from his left breast pocket and proceeded to light up the tobacco product. As I walked over to stand beside him, he began to inhale the cigar, and breathed out smoke from his mouth. Humans have this infatuation with smoking since the ninth century. Personally, I never found out what's so interesting about it. I think it's bloody disgusting.

"Is there something you need Miss Lawson?" the man asked.

"Sir there has been... a complication. Mister Alonso has left the Normandy and probably for good."

He inhaled his cigar once more, "That really is a problem isn't it? How are you going to get him back on track?" He exhaled.

I thought long and clear but I couldn't think of anything. At least nothing that would possibly blow my cover. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I was hoping you could give me some advice." I replied. I hated being this vulnerable. I was not expecting Alonso and Shepard's relationship to turn out this badly. This was a failure by my part.

The Illusive Man stood up from his chair and walked a few steps forward, with his face still gazing the giant sun in front of him. "I know you wanted to keep your distance from Shepard and Alonso but now I'm afraid you'll have to change your plans... and get your hands dirty. He is attracted to you; use that to your advantage. Do what must be done. I trust you enough to get the job done."

_Is he suggesting that I go out on a date with him? No. Never in a million years! _"But sir!" I protested.

He held up his hand to stop me, "Miranda listen to me. You have been given a great opportunity. A chance to find out what he knows! Get to know him. Find out his and Shepard's secrets. Find out what they are up to." He paused and turned around to face me. His blue eyes were unlike anything I've seen before. He smiled at me and continued, "You are my best operatives Miss Lawson. This might be our chance to give humanity its edge! If I were you, I wouldn't waste this chance."

I opened my mouth to say something but he was right. This _might_ be my big chance to advance humanity above all other species in the galaxy.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Good luck Miss Lawson."

* * *

**So where is Charlie staying? How will Miranda proceed? That will be answered in the next chapter ;)**

**I'm going to be honest...I got a little bit of dust in my eyes when writing the fight. I hope you guys enjoyed that twist/change in the story.**

**I am currently seeking some beta readers so if you are a beta reader and are willing to help me out, please send me a PM. Any help is appreciated.**

**Until next time!**


	13. The Arrangement

**Hello everyone!**

**I had buzzing with ideas for this chapter during the weekend and wrote this chapter in a day. I read through it a couple times and I was satisfied with it. I'm getting better I think! :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh by the way, cameo incoming!**

**See you on the other side.**

* * *

The Arrangement

**April 12, 2183**

**Citadel - Citadel Tower - Commander Alonso - 0800 hours**

I should have thought this through but I need someplace to stay. I had spent most of the night on this hotel called, _Galaxy. _My room was comfortable to say the least but I needed someplace permanent. The asari councilor is the only one who can help me at this point. With my bags in hand, I walked down the hallway towards Councilor Tevos' apartment. The commandos outside her door just let me enter her quarters without question.

As the door opened I called out. "Councilor?" _I hope she's here._ I peeked around the corner and was not greeted by the councilor. Her daughter, Sheila, greeted me instead.

"Oh! Hello commander. What can I help you with?" she was both surprised and happy to see me.

"Hello Sheila, is your mother home? I would like to speak with her."

"She's currently meeting an old friend, she will be back shortly. Make yourself at home in the meantime. Can I get you something?" she offered.

"Oh uh water is fine, thank you." I replied as I sat down on the couch. _I'm glad she's up and about. I guess she was trained in hostage takings in C-Sec training_.

Sheila nodded and went over to the kitchen. I stared at the window in front of me, taking in the gorgeous view of the Citadel. "How are you feeling by the way?" I called out to her from the living room.

"I'm feeling much better commander, thank you for asking." She replied as she walked back towards the living room. "Here you are." She handed me the glass of water which I kindly took from her hands.

"What brings you here?" she asked curiously as she sat on the couch.

"I.." I looked down at the glass of water and saw my own reflection. I saw a reflection of a monster. The more and more I thought about my recent events with Jane, the more foolish I felt about my actions. "I yelled at Commander Shepard. I-I just kind of lost it. I said some things that I shouldn't have said and I feel terrible. I just need to get away from her and spend some time alone."

"Why don't you just go back and apologize? I'm sure she'll forgive you."

I chuckled in response, "I love your optimism but after what I said, there is no way she'll take me back. Even if she did, our relationship is destroyed. There is no 'I'm sorry' for what I said."

There was silence for a moment. I began reliving moments of the fight. I leaned back on the couch in slumped posture. "I'm such a jerk! I told her that she was a selfish bitch. That she was always seeking the center of attention while I stood back and that...that I wish I never met her."

"Maybe she's out there looking for you. I've never met Commander Shepard in person; though I do know of her. She seems trusting so I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"I doubt that. She's probably crying her soul out in her quarters next to her asari girlfriend. It's too late for any of that."

The door swung open and councilor stepped inside.

"Commander? I'm surprised to see you here. What are you doing here?" Tevos asked.

I stood up from the sofa and turned my attention to her. I exasperated a sigh before responding, "Councilor I am in need of help. Is there a way you can get me an apartment? I'll pay for everything. I just need to get away from Shepard right now."

"What's wrong?" she began but I gave her a disinterest look and she corrected herself, "I rather not know." She sighed and continued, "Alright I'll make some calls, make yourself at home in the meantime, there is a spare room upstairs if you need to lie down."

"Thank you councilor." I smiled with gratitude and proceeded upstairs.

I heard the front door downstairs swing open again and I heard a different voice speak "Councilor I wanted to drop by and say it was a pleasure to speak with you." The voice made me stop dead in my tracks. The voice was deep, calm, motherly and comforting.

_Wait a minute! I know that voice!_

I ran down downstairs and before my eyes was another asari. Her outfit hadn't changed since I met her all those years ago on Thessia. She wore a maroonish suit that complemented her figure well. Her suit was cut down the middle in form of a V-neck that revealed some cleavage. Her gold platted necklace radiated as the Citadel's sun illuminated it. Her crown elegantly complemented her pale blue skin. She was my mentor. Her name was Samara.

**Citadel - SSV Normandy- CIC - Commander Shepard - 1200 hours**

"Ready to head out?" I wanted to leave the ship to get some fresh air. I asked Liara, Kaidan and Ashley if they were interested in joining me. The three agreed but Ashley and Alenko wanted to head down to the wards to shop for weapons and armor. So I guess it was just Liara and I.

_I wonder what Charlie is doing right now. I hope he's okay._

The three nodded and we departed from my ship. The four of us to the elevator down to C-Sec but that was as far as our little group went. Alenko and Williams took a cab down towards the markets while Liara and I went towards the presidium commons. The two of us walked aimlessly, hand-in-hand, and in silence. I wanted her to ask me something; Anything. Her voice gave me comfort and could easily provide a distraction from Charlie. We sat by one of the tables near Apolo's Cafe. Liara sat across from me as she overlooked the presidium lake.

I was always amazed how light reflected off of Liara's beautiful blue eyes. I could stare into those eyes and whatever problems I faced seemed to wash away.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and shyly blushed. "Shepard!" she cried out.

I gathered my sensed and replied, "Hmm? Oh sorry. Were...you saying something?" my cheeked flushed as well.

"Shepard," she repeated, this time in a softer, worried tone, "do you want to talk about what happened on the ship?"

_Thank god. I didn't think she wanted to._ My eyes drew away from hers and I shyly nodded.

"I never expected that Charlie would behave the way he did." I began.

"Can you blame him?" She defended.

I quickly wanted to glare my eyes at her, but I bit my lip from responding in such a way. The last thing I wanted was for her to be angry with me. "Of course not. I just wished he could have said something! Anything! We were always close Liara. We could've figured this out. But...but I've ruined everything." I frowned.

"Shepard..." reached out to grab my hand that was resting on top of the table. Her hand felt so warm. I placed my other hand above hers to make a perfect fit.

"Help me out Liara. What can I do to fix this?" I asked desperately. I was willing to do anything.

"Maybe..." she trailed on to think of options."Maybe we can talk to Councilor Tevos. She might know where to find him." She proposed.

I shook my head. "No. I'm pretty sure he already went to her and told her to stay quiet."

Liara immediately frowned. I could tell that that was her only idea. At least the only one that made sense.

"How about that woman that Charlie fantasized about? She still might be on the station."

I snorted at Liara's ridiculous idea. "Oh come on, don't be silly. There is no way we would find her if she was on this station. Plus, you saw what she did to him back on flux. She destroyed him."

Insulted, Liara glared her eyes at me and yelled, "No thanks to you I might add!"

I frowned in my chair. _Great! Now she hates me._ I pulled my hands away from hers and awkwardly set them on my lap.

"Shepard, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She quickly saw how her words wounded me.

"It's alright Liara. I deserved it." I huffed and looked down on the floor in defeat.

_This conversation wasn't helping at all!_ "Let's just get out of here."

We got up from our seats and proceeded to walk towards the little shops that were a down the street.

"Do you mind if I leave you for a few minutes? I'm going to take a look at what they have for sale over there. I'll be back I promise." She nodded towards a picture frame store. I nodded and I gave my lover a kiss goodbye. I walked down the street on my own and I walked into a jewelry store. _Just window shopping! _ I told to myself. I saw a heart pendant that would be a perfect give for Liara. I checked my pockets but I forgot to bring my credit chits with me.

_Damn it! _I thought to myself and kept browsing. I walked out of the store, turned the corner and bumped head-first into someone. I winced as I fell onto the hard concrete floor.

"Oh no my groceries!" The woman said in an Australian accent as she scoured to pick up her groceries from the floor.

_Great, another person's day ruined_! "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you."

She didn't really need my help. She had picked up most of her belongings, except for the eggs that were now broken. I grabbed one of the apples that rolled to my feet and handed her to the woman. "Here you go." I said.

The woman looked up at me and grabbed the apple from my grasp. "Thank you so much miss..."

_Wait a minute! It's her! Charlie's obsessed woman! It's really her!_

I froze as I looked at her. _Wow! She's gorgeous! I could see why Charlie wouldn't stop talking about her._

"Miss?" she waved her hands in front of my face to grab my attention. "Hello?"

"What? Sorry you just look familiar. I'm Commander Shepard" I replied.

Her jaw dropped in shock as she pointed at me, "_You're_ Commander Shepard? Wow! It's an honor to meet you!" she shyly extended her hand which I gladly took.

"Ah you're a fan?" I smiled.

The raven haired woman nodded, "Oh yes! I have friends in the alliance who just yap about you! You're the hero of Elysium after all."

"So," She shifted to one side and placed her right hand on her hip, "I look familiar?" she asked.

"Actually, I remember seeing you at Flux not that long ago." I reminder her.

"Oh...then you saw my incident with that pervert." Her friendly tone suddenly became cold and unfriendly.

"Yeah about that..." I nervously grabbed the back of my neck. I knew she was a biotic but I still had to tell her the truth, "That was kind of my fault. I'm," I shook my head and corrected myself, "was his commanding officer. I gave him a little push and that caused him to fall and..." My voice trailed as I didn't want to finish my sentence. By the woman's facial expression, I didn't need to. "Sorry. He's actually a really nice guy; a real gentlemen."

"And you're telling me this why?" she asked coldly.

"Well there was...a fight yesterday on my ship. He and I got into a heated argument and he left. He mentioned you, saying that I ruined his chanced with you. Since I found you," I paused and shyly kicked the floor below me. G_od I'm going to regret this, _"I was hoping if you could help me out."

"By going on a date with him?" It came out as a statement more than a question. I shyly nodded in response.

"What's in it for me?" she shifted to her balance to the other side.

"Well that's just it. Just give him a chance. Maybe you'll actually like him."

The Australian woman didn't say a word so I added, "Look I wouldn't ask you for this if I knew he was a complete jerk. All I ask is for you to get him a chance. Please!"

The woman gave a long pause before she replied with a sigh, "Alright I'll help you. Get in touch with him and have him send me a message. You better be right about this Commander."

I wanted to kiss her right then and there. She just saved my ass and probably my friendship with Charlie but I knew that Liara was close by so I just gave her a big hug instead.

"Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She pushed me away, causing me to nearly fall on the ground again "Alright settle down! Here, I'm transferring my contact info to your omni-tool. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." She grabbed her grocery bag, turned around and left.

"Who was that?" I turned around and Liara was glaring at me.

I ignored her look and smiled widely. "That's her! That's Charlie's crush!"

"Really?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"See!" I gently punched her shoulder, "I told you that all we needed to do was find her! Never doubt my brilliant ideas Doctor T'Soni!"

Liara rolled her eyes at me, "Shepard you're a genius!" she said sarcastically. I grabbed her arm and ordered, "Let's go find Charlie and tell him the good news!"

**Citadel - Citadel Tower - Councilor Tevos' Chamber - Commander Alonso - 1200 hours**

"Samara?" I called out to her.

She turned her head towards me and replied. "Charles? What are you doing here!" she smiled as she was pleased to see me.

"You know Samara, commander?" Tevos asked in shock.

"The commander was a student of mine when he traveled to Thessia for biotic training. I was assigned to him as nobody wanted to train him. He was a quick learner. He also helped me with several missions."

My cheeks reddened. "It helps to have a great teacher." I walked towards her and gave her a friendly hug. "It so good to see you. I was afraid I might've never gotten the chance to see you again." I backed away from the embrace and smiled.

"It is very good to see you as well. Keeping out of trouble?" she asked in a motherly tone.

I laughed and said, "Of course! I wouldn't want a justicar following me around the galaxy if I misbehaved. What brings you to the Citadel?"

"My ship has been malfunctioning as of late and I needed to have it repaired. I was, as you humans say, 'in the neighborhood' and I thought I would say hello to the councilor before offering my assistance to C-Sec."

_So she's here temporarily? Maybe I could join her. Couldn't hurt to ask right?_

"Do you mind if I join you? It'll be like old times." I asked.

Samara nodded at me. "It would be nice to have a companion."

I turned my attention towards Councilor Tevos, "Well councilor, it looks like you can belay my request. I'll be accompanying Samara for the time being."

Irritated, the asari councilor sighed and said, "Very well commander, I wish the both of you the best of luck."

"Well, let's get rid of corruption on the citadel! But first things first, let's go out to lunch. I'm hungry."

My mentor raised her eyebrows at me. If I could read minds, I would have to say that she had already regretted her decision to have me join her. I giggled inwardly and grabbed Samara by the arm and we left the councilor's home.

**Citadel - Ward Apartments - Operative Miranda Lawson - 1330 hours**

I typed a message to The Illusive Man saying that I had made contact with Shepard and that I will be going on a date with the 'oh so charming' Commander Alonso_. _I hated myself for even agreeing to this ridiculous idea.

_God that was an embarrassing performance! I couldn't believe she even fall for that._

_'Oh no my groceries!' Simply disgusting!_

Still, I was somewhat pleased to see that the next step was in place. All I had to do now is to wait for Alonso's message. I took the liberty to do clothes shopping yesterday. I picked out a dress that I think the commander will be impressed by. It was a dress that was suited for spring time. A mid-thigh, tank dress that had different assortments of flowers printed on it. I also bought a orange-red pump shoes with four inch heels. I'm sure I'll make some heads turn.

I had gotten my message from Oriana's handler, along with a picture of her accompanied by another boy from her school. I wished I was part of her life. Boys were definitely trouble and I wouldn't hesitate to make this boy's life a living hell if he dared to ever lay his filthy hands on my sister. She deserves better. I told Ori's handler to find out everything there is to know about this boy and send the results to me.

I signed out from my terminal and headed to lie down on my bed. I opened the drawer on my nightstand and pulled out my journal. I have written my very soul into this journal. I've done some things that I am not necessarily proud of but they were no other options. My journal kept me sane. I pressed the cold, black leather cover for comfort. I opened and swiped through the pages, finding the next open spot and proceeded to write on it.

_Dear Journal,_

_For the first time in a long time, I'm nervous. Most of my time with Cerberus consisted of leading small science groups that developed weapons or studied test subjects. The Illusive Man has always provided me with everything that I needed to succeed. But this is my first assignment where I am entrusted that I "charm" my way to success. I am certainly confident that I'll be successful but I'm nervous that if I become attached to my target, then everything I've work for thus far will be for nothing._

I stopped to look out my window, picturing the commander. His dashing good looks would be enough for any woman to drop her belongings and leave everything behind. Unfortunately for him, I'm no ordinary woman. I have my duties and I certainly know where my loyalty lies.

_But I know why I'm here: To help my organization become the very best it can be. I have to do this for me but above all else, my sister. She is the reason why I can't afford to be involved with anyone. I must protect her._

Suddenly my omni-tool lit up.

_It's him. _I said to myself. I looked down at my journal and wrote my last thought.

_This is my legacy and this is how I'll be remembered._

**Citadel - Thessian Bistro - Commander Alonso - 1230 hours**

Samara and I walked down to this restaurant called "Thessian Bistro". It had received rave reviews lately and I wanted to check it out. Majority of the menu consisted of asari food but they had a few selections for other species. "Chicken Parmesan with a Twist" caught my eye. Foods on Thessia are cooked with small amounts of element zero. Since I am a biotic, I was able to reap the benefits. My teacher selected calamari gumbo, her personal favorite, and it took about ten minutes for our food to be served.

If anyone one else was eating with me, I would eat like a pig. Eating with Samara however, was a different story. I wanted to prove myself that I can be polite for once and also prove to her just how much I've grown. I sat up straight, with elbows off the table and at my side. I picked up my eating utensils and proceeded to cut small bites of the chicken. The aroma was irresistible but I had to fight my desire to dive into my food. I placed the chicken into my mouth and I was in heaven. The chicken was crispy, tender and extremely juicy. The cheese was hot and melted in my mouth. I could taste a hint of the element zero but it didn't overpower the dish. Soon, my plate was completely empty and my stomach was satisfied.

"That was superb!" I said as I rubbed my stomach in satisfaction. "How was your lunch?" I asked Samara.

"It was delicious. Thank you for inviting me commander."

I curtly nodded and we began talking as we waiting for our food to digest into our systems. She kept insisting for me to talk about Jane. Perhaps she wanted to help. A justicar's insight might be helpful.

"Well I yelled at my superior officer. I said some nasty words and as a result, I hurt her feelings. I must confess that it felt good to express my feelings but I my words were poorly chosen."

The justicar stayed silent for a moment before she asked her next question. "Do you love her?"

"Well of course. She's like a sister to me. I just don't know what to say if I were to see her again." I began running simulations in my head. None of them helped our once strong friendship.

Samara sighed but gave a comforting smile. "Well if you say that-"

"Hey Charlie!" I heard a woman's voice call out to me. The voice sounded quiet, distant. I jumped and turned to look for the voice that was calling out for me.

"Over here!" The voice got closer and Jane and Liara came into view. The two were running towards me and Jane had a smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow in curiousity.

_What is she smiling about?_

Jane stopped just a few feet from me, panting to catch her breath as Liara followed close behind. "There. You are. I've. Been. Looking. Everywhere. For you."

Wondering how I should address her, I went with just a general greeting. "Hello, something I can do for you?"

"Oh cut the crap Charlie! I got some good news for you. Guess!"

_Really Jane? _I thought. _You want to play games now?_

"Jane I don't have time for your silly games! Are you going to tell me or what?"

Shepard held up her hands in defeat but still had a grin on her face. "Alright alright! I bumped into your special lady friend about half an hour ago."

"Wait-" _lady friend? What lady...oh god! _As if I didn't know who she was talking about, I pressed further. "What?"

"You know! The woman who knocked you out cold!" she replied.

"What! Where? Damn it Jane where is she?" I yelled as I grabbed her arms and began shaking her back and forth.

She broke free from my grasps and said, "Relax Romeo, you're going to love what I'm going to tell you next. I've arrange a date between a two of you. I have her contact info if you want it."

_If I want it? Of course I want it!_

"But you have to do something first." she added.

_Ugh! I know where this is going. _Before she continued, I interrupted. "Look. Jane, I-" I grabbed her hands into mine, "I'm sorry about yesterday. You know I love you more than anything in this world. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm happy for you and Liara, really. I just over reacted and I'm sorry," I exchanged glanced between Jane and Liara, "To the both of you. Can you forgive me?"

There was an awkward pause as Jane looked towards Liara and back to me.

_Damn it Jane if you continue to toy with me, I swear-_

"I accept your apology Charlie but it's really me who should be apologizing."

_Great. I guess Liara will apologize next? Maybe that one guy that is ordering his food should go after her. I'm beginning to lose my patience with this woman! Give me her damn contact info already!_

"I never give you any credit. You were right Charlie, I was a selfish bitch."

"Jane..." I held her hands tighter but she pushed me away.

"Let me finish! I deserved every word you said yesterday. When you threw that picture of us at me, I thought of the worst. Its all my fault. I crawled into your bed and cried myself to sleep." She looked down towards the concrete floor, saddened and afraid. I wanted to reach out for her. To tell her that I'm sorry but she knew me too well and quickly continued. "I was afraid to lose you and that was exactly what happened. You have always shown love for me but I felt like I never showed it." She paused, making eye contact with me, "Do you remember that day? When I said that my wish came true?" she asked. I stayed silent and nodded 'yes'. "Well, that wish was you Charlie. Your friendship was -is- everything to me. You gave me something that my parents weren't there to give me. Love! From now on I will no longer be the 'selfish bitch'. I will do my best to return the favor. That is if you accept my apology and come back to the Normandy with me. I miss you Charlie and I can't do this without you. I'm sorry."

Before I knew it, the two of us were in tears. Her words were honest and kind. I drew myself closer to my best friend and gave her a tender hug and said. "Of course I'll come back. I can't let you take all the credit...again."

I heard her giggle and she pushed me away, wiping off the tears from her steel-blue eyes. "Way to kill the mood Charlie!"

I laughed along with her but my facial expression turned into a smirk, "Sooo... how about my future wife's contact information?"

Jane rolled her eyes but she ultimately transferred the woman's information onto my omni-tool. "Charlie? Who's that?" she nodded towards Samara who was now standing next to me.

"Oh! Sorry, Samara this is Commander Shepard. Shepard, this is Samara, she is an asari justicar and my former mentor. The young asari over there is Doctor Liara T'Soni."

Samara exchanged handshakes between the two as she called out, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. The commander has talked a lot about you."

Jane glared her eyes at me and replied, "I bet he has."

I nervously laughed and drew my attention at Samara, "It looks like I won't be joining you after all. I apologize."

"It's alright Charles, I enjoyed spending time with you today." She gave me a motherly hug and continued, "Be safe, may the goddess watch over you."

"Likewise master. It was a pleasure to see you again. I hope we cross paths in the future."

The justicar nodded and bid herself farewell to both Jane and Liara.

"Well she seems nice," Jane stated as she watched my mentor leave.

I smiled and said, "She's very powerful and a wonderful teacher. I learned a lot from her."

"Well, Liara and I are heading back on the Normandy? Are you coming?"

"Uh no, I'm going to give this woman a call to arrange the date for tonight. I'll come aboard after and get ready."

Jane frowned and sighed, clearly she wanted me to join her, "Alright. I'll see you later then."

I stood alone as I looked at the contact information. I began getting nervous and I started to develop a cold sweat.

_Oh god! What am I going to do? Should I come out and apologize? Should I wait to apologize until I'm face-to-face? Should I act casual? Uninterested? Angry? Damn it why I'm I talking to myself? It's just a woman!_

_Screw it!_

I dialed the number and the phone began to ring. _Please pick up!_

"Hello?" It was her voice! I could recognize it anywhere. It wasn't as cold as my previous encounter though. It was soft, almost distracted. I opened my mouth to greet the voice but nothing came out. I had frozen.

"Hello?" she repeated. I grabbed a hold of my senses and replied.

"H-hello this is Commander Alonso. Umm Shepard gave me your contact information."

"Ah yes. Shepard." Her voice turned into ice. "I assume you have somewhere planned?"

"Oh of course!" I lied.

"Well then, pick me up at seven. See you then _commander."_ The woman on the other end dropped the call.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I had no reservations for tonight. _Way to think one step ahead genius!_ I decided to call every five star restaurant on the station. Eventually, I found an open spot at a restaurant called _Mistral_, a french cuisine restaurant. I reserved a table for two.

"Any special requests?" asked one of the staff working at the restaurant.

"Anywhere close to a window if you have one. I would also like a bottle of champagne ready as soon as we arrive."

"Of course, thank you for your reservation. See you then sir!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. That part was over. Now I needed to wear something presentable. I'm sure Alliance blues were out of the question. I needed a suit. There are two people that I can think of who can help me out. I ran towards the nearest transport hub, called a cab and drove towards C-Sec academy. I rode the elevator up towards the Normandy docking station, walked inside the decontamination chamber, walked inside the ship and searched for Ashley and Amanda. Luckily, the two were together, training in the gym.

"Girls, I need your help. Hit the showers, and get dressed. We are heading out."

"Where to commander?" Amanda asked.

"Well I have a date and you two are going to help me pick out a suit."

The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Aye Aye!" They said in unison and stormed out of the gym.

"I'll be waiting at the bridge!" I ordered.

_Time to suit up! If she thinks being cold will help her she is dead wrong. Time to redeem myself! She will regret knocking me out last week._

**Citadel - Presidium Commons - Commander Alonso - 1800 hours**

Ashley, Amanda and I had been out shopping for hours, looking for the best suit on the station. I had even indulged them by going to a salon for a haircut.

Eventually I found a shop that imported suits from Earth. I picked out a sit that was displayed neatly inside a case. The suit was made from Italian wool and silk. The fabric was incredibly soft, yet quiet thin. The color of the suit was grey with thin black and white stripes. The jacket was three-buttoned and single breasted with dual side vents and two pockets with flaps. It came accompanied with a five buttoned vest that had two pockets in the front. The slacks were flat front and lined at the knee. The suit also came with a black tie that had stripes of grey and white. It was a perfect fit. I looked myself in the mirror and I was shocked with what I saw. I'm not the person to brag about my looks but I looked amazing.

_Wow! Looking good Charlie! _I formed my hands in shape of a gun and made a shooting gesture at the man in the mirror. _Pew Pew! What a stud!_

I walked out of the dressing room to show the two ladies that came with me. Their jaws seemed to drop at first glance. I made a slow turn, with my arms stretched out and asked, "So? What do you think?"

No response. I frowned and added, "Don't approve?"

"What? No! You look amazing Commander!" Amanda quickly dismissed my claim. Ashley stayed quiet. Her cheeks reddened and looked away.

"Something wrong chief?" I asked worryingly.

"No I'm alright it's just..." she huffed before she laid her eyes at me and smiled, "You look very handsome Charlie."

"I'm glad the both of you like it. I'm going to change and ring this baby out. You two can wait for me outside if you'd like."

The two stood up and did exactly that. I went back to booth and changed back into my civilian clothes.

I took a look at the price tag and my face turned pale as I soon as I saw it.

_Half a million credits? I know this is an import but my word!_ Even though the price for the suit was expensive, I couldn't let this chance go to waste. I knew this date was worth every credit spent. I left the room, went to the cashier, paid for the suit and exited the shop.

"You guys ready to head back?" I asked.

The two nodded yes and we went back to the Normandy.

**Thirty minutes later...**

I looked once more in my mirror and adjusted my tie for the hundredth time.

_God I hope this turns out well. I'll never hear the end of it if I get knocked out again._

"Will you stop playing with your tie and get out of here!"

I jumped in surprise as I saw Jane observing me. She leaned on the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You look handsome by the way. I never imagined a man underneath all of that." She playfully winked.

I smirked and replied "You're just jealous you can't get a piece of this."

She laughed and drew closer to me. "Maybe but I have Liara and she's ten times better, trust me."

_Ew!_ I grimaced at the thought. _Not the image I wanted in my head Jane!_

It was her now her turn to adjust my tie. "You look nervous. Relax! You have nothing to be worried about."

"You're right. It's just a date right? Even if she tries something, I'll be ready."

_No I won't. _"Oh Jane!" I added nervously.

"Charlie relax! Geez I've never seen you _this _worried before! It's just a woman." she smoothed out a wrinkle in my suit.

I sighed and pressed my hands on my face, "I think I've gone _way_ over my head on this one."

"You want me to call the date off then? I'll do it you know!" she threatened me as those steel-blue eyes burned into my yellowish brown hazel eyes. I knew she wouldn't hesitate to call it off.

"No!" I ordered. "I'm going. Wish me luck."

Before I made my exit, she grabbed a hold of my arm and wrapped her hands around me in an embrace. "Go get her." Those were her only words of encouragement. It was all that I needed. I ended our hug and nodded before straightening up and leaving the ship.

The ride to my date's place was quiet. My hands were sweaty by the time I had reached my destination. The apartments in this part of the wards looked identical. Luckily, the raven haired woman sent Shepard her address. Each step towards her door was a challenge, my heart started racing and my mind couldn't stop thinking about what I should say. I rang the doorbell and I waited for a response. Nothing. I waited a moment before pressing the button again.

"Hold you're horses. I'm coming!" her voice was muffled behind the apartment walls.

_It's really her! Oh god! I should leave._

_No you should stay!_

_I don't deserve this._

_Shut up and be a man for Christ sake!_

As I began to fight with myself, I began to hear steps getting closer towards the door. There was silence for a few moments before the door began to slowly open. I wanted to run but I quickly shook those feelings away and stood my ground. A silhouette of a woman appeared. Her apartment was pitch black. I assumed she turned off all the lights just before the door opened. The figure began walking towards the light. My heart was pounding in anticipation. The figure come to a stop just as the light hit her face and the rest of her body.

There she was, standing in front of me. The woman of my dreams.

* * *

**I'm evil I know but it's for the best.**

**With that being said, I will focus entirely on Miranda and Charlie on the next chapter (which will be the date and the aftermath)**

**Did I say 'aftermath'? Oh shoot I said too much!**

**On other news, Bioware released the "Extended Cut" for Mass Effect 3. I downloaded it but I haven't had the chance to play it yet. I haven't touched ME3 since the 20th of March. I have played excessive amounts of the other two though! Hopefully some things will be clearer, if not then... at least we have Mass Effect fanfictions! :)**

**Until next time.**


	14. The Date

**Hello dudes and dudettes!**

**Another chapter finished :)**

**As promised, this is mainly a Alonso/Miranda chapter with a really short POV of another character.**

**See you on the other side!**

* * *

The Date

**April 12, 2183**

**Citadel - Miranda's Apartment - Operative Miranda Lawson - 1850 hours**

_He'll be here any minute now! Get a hold of yourself and breath damn it! _I breathed deeply to regain composure. I looked at myself in the mirror as I made sure there were no wrinkles in my dress.

_You look great! Relax! _I told myself as I breathed once more. _Good, now just sit on the couch and wait bef-_

The doorbell rang and I suddenly panicked.

I checked my onmi tool for the time, noticing that ten minutes have already gone by. I_t's been ten minutes already?_ I asked myself as the doorbell rang one more time. I grunted before I shouted at my visitor.

"Hold your horses. I'm coming!" I walked towards the front door and shut off all the lights to my apartment and I proceeded to walk out. The commander stood in front of me, with his eyes wide in amazement.

I inspected him from head to toe, he definitely was here to impress and win me over.

I cleared my throat to grab his attention and held out my hand. "Miranda Lawson." He stared at my extended hand for a moment until he took the hint and returned the gesture.

"Charles Alonso. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lawson. You look extremely beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. Shall we get going?"

The commander nodded and we headed towards the cab that was waiting to take us to our destination.

**Citadel - Mistral restaurant - Commander Alonso - 1915 hours**

_That might have been the most silent and awkward cab rides I have ever been in. _The two of us kept making quick side glances at one another. I wasn't sure is she planned on wearing such a revealing dress. I almost got into an accident just by looking down at her pale, slender legs.

I couldn't help but noticing everyone in the restaurant was looking directly at her. Even women were clearly drooling over her. As we approached our table, I pulled out a seat so that Miranda can sit on it.

"Quite the gentlemen" she smiled. I took my seat across from her and I continued to look at her.

_She's so beautiful. I should take this opportunity to apologize._

"Uh Miss Lawson?" I began.

"Please commander, call me Miranda." She interrupted.

A smiled formed my mouth and I continued, "Miranda. I wanted... to... I apologize for..." I averted my eyes from hers as both of our cheeks began to show a light tint of pink. "well... you know. It was very inappropriate and I'm sorry."

Miranda shifted uncomfortably in her chair and cleared her throat before she began to speak. "It's alright. Commander Shepard told me how she shoved you into me. There is no need of an apology."

_Oh thank god! _I breathed a sigh of relief, gaining a giggled from the beautiful woman seated in front of me. "'Now that we have that out of the way, let's enjoy our evening."

I poured champagne into our glasses and we did just that.

...

"So you're from Earth?" I asked. As we talked, I got curious about what she's done with her life. I wanted to know more about her.

The woman nodded, "Yes, from Sydney, Australia. I recently moved here for my job."

"I see, what do you do exactly?"

"I'm a researcher. Mostly human studies." Her voice had not changed from the direct tone from earlier.

Not wanting to press any further and lose her interest, I changed the subject.

"Let's talk about something else. Any family members back home?"

Her eyes glared at me as I must have stricken a nerve. She looked away at me, with a sad complexion written on her face, "I don't want to talk about that."

...

I had managed to safe my date out of that embarrassing start. The coldness that once existed in the raven haired woman was no longer there. She began to smile and enjoy herself as I told some of my adventures as an N7 operative.

"Wait let me get this straight." She grabbed her wine glass that had been refilled for... I lost count at seven. "You teamed up with an asari justicar and you both singlehandedly, with just a pistol I might add, took down an entire bloodpack squad?" Miranda leaned back in disbelief with her arms crossed below her curvaceous chest.

"What, you don't believe me Miss Lawson?" I smiled playfully.

"Not one bloody bit."

I laughed beside myself, "Believe what you want, it happened. You're just going to have to trust me."

"Hmm well I don't know you well enough to do that. Maybe that can change with some time. I've been assigned to work here for the next few months, if you are interested..." she began to blush before she could even finish her sentence.

I raised my eyebrow arched upward as I asked, "You want to go on a second date?"

_This is too good to be true. I must be dreaming._

I wasn't dreaming. Miranda nodded yes to my question.

"Really?" I insisted.

"Yes. I have to admit, I was a little weirded out about Shepard asking me to go out on a date with you. She insisted that I accept the offer. I didn't want to at first but to be honest, I'm glad I did. There is something about you and I can't pinpoint what it is but I would like to spend more time with you. Get to know each other more."

"That sounds nice Miranda. I would like nothing more."

The two of us exchanged smiles at one another and there was a comfortable silence for a moment. I looked around and the once busy restaurant was now empty. We were the only guests still here.

Miranda broke the silence. "Do you want to get out of here? I'm sure they will kick us out soon enough."

"Where to?" I asked.

"How about my place?" she offered. "It will give us some...privacy."

I stood up from my chair, extended my hand towards her and said, "Very well, after you." She graciously took it and we walked out of the restaurant.

**Citadel - Outside Miranda's apartment - Operative Lawson - 2315 hours**

_My place? What was I thinking! It must be the alcohol. This mission has already turned upside down and I'm reckless enough to add to it? Why did he accept?_

_Of course he accepted, you offered!_

_This is not how I planned this date to turn out._

"Something wrong?" Charles asked.

_Yes, you! You're everything that's wrong. You're ruining everything. _"No it's nothing, I'm fine. It's just been a long week for me."

"We can do this some other time if you'd like." Alonso suggested.

_Yes! Please just go away. Leave me the bloody hell alone!_ "No it's alright." I pressed a few buttons on my omni-tool in order to deactivate the security alarms. "Please come inside."

_Come inside? What am I doing?_

_Ugh let me think!_ "I've got to wash up, make yourself feel at home." I said as I proceeded to walk to my bathroom. As I shut the door, I held my face in my hands. I wanted to shake off this feeling. I can't explain what this was.

_Oh you know exactly what this is. You like him_

I shook my head in disagreement and I began pacing back and forth. _That's absurd!_

Then I stopped to think. The more I tried to deny it, the more it became obvious. I had fallen under his charm. I knew the feelings were mutual; still, he would never know that. I wasn't going to let him win.

I gained my composure and stepped out to join my guest.

The commander sat on the couch as he began pouring wine into two glasses. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty to pour us some wine. Do you have any music available?"

_Of course I mind. That is a very expensive bottle you just opened. No doubt he is trying to get me into bed._ "Sorry all I have is classical music. I don't think you'll li-"

"Wait, you listen to classical music?" he asked surprised.

"I do. I take it you listen to it as well?" I already knew the answer to my question. After all, I have been observing him on the Normandy. He practically falls asleep while listening to it.

"Please!" he waved his hand dismissively, "That's the only thing I listen to."

I pulled up my omni-tool, and let my music player that sat on my desk to shuffle my music playlist. The song that played was Mozart's String Qurtet, "Hunt": Minueto.

Charles leaned back on the sofa, closed his eyes and sighed as the first notes played. "Ah! One of my favorites. I like your tastes Miss Lawson."

What I did next was foolish. I scooted closer to him, to the point where my bare skin of my leg touched the soft fabric of his slacks. I smiled coyly at him as I began to swivel my wine glass around and around. "Oh? And what else do you like?"

_What am I doing? Stop it!_

I ignored my good conscious as I began running my hand seductively up and down the man's arm. Shocked, the commander moved away from me, nearly falling off the couch and on the floor.

"Whoa what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

I bit my lower lip and a smirk creped on my lips as I followed him towards the edge of the couch. "What's wrong commander?" I began in a seductive tone, "You don't want me?" Before I knew it, I was on top of him. As I leaned over to try to place my lips on his, he put his hands up to stop me and push me off of him.

"L-look you're clearly drunk, I think we should think this through."

My eyebrow rose with suspicion. "What's there to think about? I think it's very clear what we both want."

I grabbed his arms to restrain him and I moved in for the kill.

**Citadel - Miranda's Apartment - Commander Alonso - 2330**

My eyes widened with shock as her lips initially made contact with mine. Within seconds, I closed my eyes and I returned the kiss. Our tongues were both fighting for control. I was clearly losing. Miranda's hands were no longer holding mine and I took the opportunity to explore her body. My left hand grabbed her right thigh as my other hand was preoccupied as it ran up and down her back. She gasped softly as my hand began playing with her hair. It was just as I imagined, extremely soft; almost too perfect. As I began kissing the nape of her neck, I began smelling the slightest touch of lavender. It was...enticing.

"I'm glad I could change your mind." She whispered in my ear.

"What can I say; I have a weakness for beautiful women with accents." I retorted. She responded by firmly but gently biting on my ear that caused my body to shiver.

_She's on top of me for less than a minute and she already knows my weak spot._

"It looks like I found a weakness commander. Should I exploit it?" she winked.

_'YES!' _I said to myself and aloud and she complied. She was a master of seduction. She made me feel comfortable, given the fact that she was way over my league. This was like the clichéd film vids of when the school geek gets the extremely attractive cheerleader. How I got this lucky, was beyond me.

I hated being on the bottom, so I grabbed the strength to roll myself off the couch, taking the beautiful woman with me. She grunted as she hit the floor, managing to glare her eyes at me shortly after.

_Uh oh _I said to myself. Miranda flared her biotics and threw me off of her and towards the far wall. Not falling for the same move twice, I flared my own biotic powers, as I countered her, in order to lessen the impact but it hardly paid off in the end. The wind was knocked out of me as I hit the wall hard, causing me to fall down on my knees to catch my breath. I heard Miranda's footsteps slowly walk towards me. I looked up to find the woman slowly walking towards me with a smirk on her face. The curves on her hips moved in an exaggerative motion.

"So you're a biotic. Hmph, this should be fun." She flared her biotics once more and threw me towards the kitchen. I slid on her counter before I fell hard on the ceramic floor.

I groaned and winced with pain as I began to touch my torso.

_Wow she's strong!_

This was no longer a sexual; at least not for me. I began to stand, grabbing onto one of the barstool that was closest to me, ultimately slipping and falling to the ground once more.

"What's wrong _commander_?" she teased, "did a civilian manage to hurt you?"

_Oh no you didn't!_ I was now running on adrenaline rush. I flared my biotics to propel me on my feet and I threw Miranda towards her bedroom. I sprinted towards her room, ready to hit her with another throw field, only to find her knocked out into unconscious in her bed.

_Oh shit!_

"Miranda?" I called out softly. I tiptoed towards her and sitting by her side. I checked for a pulse and I felt relived as I found a steady pulse.

"Miranda?" I called again, earning a low grunt as she came to.

"Miranda! Oh god I'm so sorry!" I cried out. Her eyes were half closed and her voice was groggy.

"What? What happened?" her words began making sense.

_How am I going to explain this? Well she started it!_

"Umm things got a little rough... and I uhh..." I nervously grabbed the back of my neck and continued. "accidentally knocked you out."

"You WHAT? Get out!" Her eyes burned into the back of my skull.

"Miranda, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I pleaded.

"I said get out! I don't want to see you again!" She yelled back.

"But-" I began.

_This can't be happening!_

"Don't make me hurt you commander! Just..." her voice softened instantly, "please leave." she turned to look away at me, hoping that once she glanced back, I was no longer there.

With sadness painted across my face, I decided I damaged the woman too much already, and stood from her bed and began to walk out. I paused at the doorway, and I looked back at her. I began to open my mouth but before I could say anything, she interrupted.

"Commander...please..." Tears began falling down her cheek. "Don't go."

I did a double take as I heard her words. "What? I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"I know and it would be the worst mistake for both of us. I don't want you to leave. Will you please stay?"

Without saying a word, I removed my jacket and neatly placed it by the edge of the bed, and climbed into Miranda's bed. Turning around almost instantly, she began to wrap her arm around me and closed her eyes.

I melted at the sight. Even though we had...well I'm not sure what that whole thing was. She looked peaceful, radiant and beautiful and I too, began to close my eyes. Just as I was about to go into a deep sleep, Miranda spoke.

"Chuck?"

_Did she just call me 'Chuck'?_

My eyes opened and I looked at her. Her eyes were still closed but she spoke once more.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked as I tilted my head to one side.

Her eyes slowly opened and she frowned. "For being such a bloody idiot."

I stifled a laughed under my nose and I tenderly kissed her forehead. "It's alright; I should've handled it better."

She gently grabbed both sides of my face and began to passionately plant a kiss on my lips.

Needing air, and pulled my lips from hers and I whispered, "and what was that for?"

"No particular reason. I just wanted to kiss you." She said with an innocent smile. "Goodnight commander." She rested her head on my shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Miranda." I kissed her forehead and held her close before drifting into a perfect sleep.

**Citadel - SSV Normandy - Crew Deck - Mess Hall - Ashley Williams - 2359 hours**

_He still isn't back yet? Where is he?_ I've been sitting here alone in the mess hall for almost half an hour, waiting for LC to arrive.

"Can't sleep chief?" Alenko walked in and sat across from me.

"Just waiting for LC. He's been gone for a while. I hope he's ok."

"You're worried about him... aren't you." He asked curiously.

"Of course! He's part of the crew. We always worry about one another." I quickly responded.

Kaidan shook his head at me. "That's not what I meant Ash."

I stared blankly at him, not exactly sure what he meant.

"You like him." He added.

"What? NO! Never! It's not like that. That's against regs LT and you know it."

"Ash it's alright. You can tell me if you want. I won't tell anyone. Not even the commander." His voice was his usual calm tone.

My onmi-tool beeped, indicating that it was midnight. I took it as a cue to leave to my bunk.

"I- I'll see you in the morning Kaidan."

I searched for my bed in the darkness of the crew's quarters. As soon as I found it, I flopped face-first onto it, holding my pillow close to me to keep me company.

**April 13,**** 2183**

**Citadel - Miranda's Apartment - Operative Lawson - 0700 hours**

The alarm on my onmi-tool caused me to jump. I looked over my shoulder and there was nobody there. I breathed a sigh of relief as I said to myself, _Thank god! It was only a dream. _I shook my head and revised my statement. _More like a nightmare!_

I then heard a noise coming out of my bedroom. I immediately grabbed my M-6 Carnifex heavy pistol that was hidden under my bed and I proceeded to investigate. I hugged myself into the wall, ready to encounter anything that was beyond my room.

_Is that...bacon I smell?_ I began to sniff and surely enough, it was bacon.

_Wait. Then I wasn't dreaming. The commander spent the night!_ My cheeks reddened and I quickly hid my pistol below my bed, and went towards the kitchen.

"Commander? What are you doing?" I asked.

The commander looked towards me and chuckled, "Good morning beautiful. What does it look like I'm doing?"

I stayed silent for a moment, amazed that he was cooking for me. He broke four eggs into a bowl and used a fork to beat the eggs. "I'm making breakfast for the two of us: Scrambled eggs with sausage patties, bacon, hash browns and a slice of toast on the side."

My mouth began to water as I began to smell everything he had already prepared. The eggs were the last thing that was needed to be cooked but those didn't take long. I proceeded to walk towards the bar stool and observed the commander. I knew he liked to cook for Shepard when he either had the time or was in the mood. I smiled as I was fortunate enough to be added to the exclusive list.

Before I knew it, the plate sat in front of me. I looked up at him and he stared at me with those yellowish-brown hazel eyes and that gorgeous smile of his.

I smiled in return and said, "Thank you. It looks delicious."

He set a plate across from me and went over to the fridge.

"Milk or Orange juice?"

"Milk is fine commander."

_Why am I still calling him that?_

"Commander? What happened with you calling me Chuck?" he teased as he poured milk into two glasses.

"Sorry, relationships are new to me." I lied.

He smiled and took his place across from me, placing one of the glasses on my side.

"Bon appétit Miss Lawson." We smiled and proceeded to eat. The food exceeded my expectations. The eggs were properly cooked, bacon was crispy but not burnt, sausage was perfect and the hash browns were nice and browned.

Once there was nothing on our plates, the commander asked, "Well? What's the verdict?"

I smiled and announced, "It was outstanding. Thank you for cooking breakfast."

"I'm relieved. You and Jane are the only two people in this entire galaxy who I've prepared food for...besides myself of course."

"Well I hope you do it for me more often." I winked at the dashing commander.

"Me too." He smiled. His omni-tool lit up.

_Probably from the Normandy._ I suspected as his smile turned upside down. He pouted, making an adorable grunting noise before he looked up at me.

"It's the Normandy. They want me back in two hours. I guess I should clean up before I go." He stood up from his stool, collected the plates and began to wash all the utensils he used.

"Can I help?" I offered.

Without looking back, he responded. "If you want. It would go a lot faster with another pair of hands."

I stood and walked towards him. He took a quick, smiling glance at me once I stood by his side. He washed while I dried. We were finished within a few minutes.

"We make a good team." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and drew myself closer, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We make a great team." I corrected. "Well...we still have... oh, say a couple of hours. Any ideas how we should spend them?" a mischievous grin replaced my smile and he took the hint.

"I don't know Miranda. I think we could think of something." His hands left my waist and he hoisted me up by the legs.

"Where are you taking me commander?" I purred.

"Well since I made you breakfast, I think I deserve something in return." He said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at him and slapped him on the arm. "You ass!"

"Unfortunately for you, you like asses. I saw you staring while I was making eggs."

Miranda simply rolled her eyes once more and said, "Just shut up and take me to bed!"

He laughed and retorted as we made our way to my bedroom, "That's my line."

**Citadel - Miranda's Apartment - Commander Alonso - 0830 hours**

_I can't believe that just happened!_

As Miranda and I laid on naked on her bed, I couldn't help but feel sad. I was going to leave her alone.

"Charlie? Is there something wrong?" She was looking at me with a worrying look on her face.

I sighed and sat up on the bed, and linked my hand with hers. "I don't want to lose this. Us I mean. Though I can't help but be angry at myself because I have to leave the Citadel for god knows how long." My eyes made contact with hers and I continued, "I want to see you again but this hunt for Saren requires for me to go out on dangerous missions. I don't want to lose you."

"Commander you-"

"Miranda don't give me the 'You'll be fine' speech. It doesn't work for me." I inched closer and gave her the best goodbye kiss I could give her.

_God I hope I get to kiss those lips one more time._

"Miranda I just want you to know that I love you. If I don't make it, just know that I'll watch over you."

"Don't say that! You'll survive this! I know you can! and I'll be waiting for you when you return."

"You will?" I asked.

"Of course! Now get out of here before the ship leaves without you. You have fifteen minutes."

_What? Shit!_

I immediately got dressed and made my way out.

"Chuck?"

I looked back to find Miranda standing on the doorway with a white silk robe on.

"Be careful"

I chuckled and replied with a smile. "No promises."

* * *

**Again this is a beta-readerless story so I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typos.**

**Do I sense a love triangle? Oh snap! Will Ash's feelings for Charlie be revealed? Only time will tell!**

**If you get why I decided to name him Charles then ten awesome points for you! :D**

**So I finally had the chance to load up ME3 to play the Director's Cut DLC. I forgot how long the last mission is. I started around six or seven at night and I finished it about midnight. I won't spoil it but lets just say I liked it. I went with my original run (Destroy ending). Let me know what you guys picked and if you liked it how it turned out for you.**

**PLEASE NO SPOILERS so that everyone can experience the DLC. If you haven't downloaded it yet...Why are you reading this. DO IT NOW!**

**Again, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Any reviews will be appreciated.**

**Until next time!**


	15. The Mess Hall

**Hello everyone. Sorry I didn't post a chapter last week. Had family come visit me so I was doing that stuff. Hope everyone is doing alright? Yes? Good!**

**This one is a short one unfortunately. I hit a huge writer's block (my first one!) so that kinda sucked! I had typed up a conversation with Charlie and Ashley but I scrapped it because I didn't like how it turned out so I'll rewrite it later in this story.**

**Anyways let's get on with it!**

**See you on the other side!**

* * *

The Mess Hall

**April 13, 2183**

**Citadel - SSV Normandy - Mess Hall - Commander Shepard - 0905 hours**

I began to tap my foot impatiently as I sat with Liara, Ashley, Garrus and Kaidan.

"He'll be here. He's probably stuck in traffic." Garrus tried to call me down as my tapping got louder.

"He's still late." I growled at the group.

I felt Liara's hand grab my arm. I turned to look at her and she was pouting.

"Fine! I won't yell at him."

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in traffic." Charlie came in running with a large smile on his face. "Phew! What I night I had and I have the best friend in the world to thank." He sat next to me, giving me a nearly rib-breaking hug and planted a kiss on my check.

"Watch it!" I grunted.

"Oops sorry!" He looked at the group before asking me, "What's going on?"

"The council talked to me last night. They reported that a Salarian STG group have spotted Saren on the planet Virmire. I was going to send you a message last night but you were out on a date so I decided to send you the message in the morning."

"Wow that's _very_ kind of you." He said in a sarcastic tone, bumping his elbow into my ribs.

"How did it go by the way?" I asked. I then heard Ashley grumble something under her breath before she continued to drink her protein shake.

"Oh Jane you wouldn't believe you if I told you but let's just say it was magical. She wanted to go on a second date."

Ashley suddenly choked on her drink. Alenko began patting the chief on her back.

"You alright Chief?" Charlie asked worryingly.

"Excuse me. I just remembered that I have to install a couple of mods downstairs." She quickly stood up and left.

Charlie looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong with her?" he said to nobody in particular.

"Not sure commander." Kaidan replied, "Maybe you should go talk to her sometime."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and drew his attention to me. "So when are we going to Virmire?"

"I'm just about to head up to tell Joker."

"Alright I'm going to take a nap. I didn't get a much needed rest if you know what I mean." He winked at me and left the table.

I rolled my eyes and I buried my face in my hand.

_Great._

"Well at least he's happy commander." The asari stated with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile as well. "I guess you're right. I better tell Joker to set a course for Virmire." I looked at Kaidan, Garrus and Liara and I said my farewell.

**FTL Speed - SSV Normandy - Commander Alonso - 2200 hours**

_Ugh my head!_

My headaches have gotten worse lately but it's not the worst I've experienced. I wanted to make sure if my headaches will affect me on the upcoming. A simple meditation could ease it. I sat on the floor in a lotus pose, closed my eyes and flared my biotics. I began breathing deeply, trying to surround my body with biotics; exhaling a short time thereafter. Normally, I would wipe my mind of my thoughts but I had difficulty doing so when one woman clearly occupied it.

Miranda Lawson.

I saw her as clear as I see my terminal in my room. In my mind, I was transported to her apartment. I began to see, smell, hear, touch, even taste her: The subtle smell of her perfume, her sound of her boots as she seductively walks around me, her hands on my shoulders as she does so, her breath as if she were to whisper in my ear, her steel-colored eyes; her lips curving upward in a seductive smile. Then her body inched closer so her lips can lock with mine

My biotics broke and my eyes opened to the realization that I was in my room alone. I sighed deeply, frowning at the fact and made a slow walk towards the mess hall.

The area was empty and the main lights were turned off. The floor lights were my only source of light as I navigated through the empty hall towards the fridge. Feeling the need of something cold, I reached for a tub of ice cream.

_Nice! Mint chocolate chip!_

I grabbed a large spoon from a drawer, popped open the lid, only to find it untouched. I leaned back on the counter with delight and dug in. I haven't had ice cream in five years; mint since I enlisted. I always got scowled by alliance officers if I took a bite of any dessert. I understood that we needed to stay fit but I didn't see why we couldn't divulge in sweets every once in a while. I had to sneak one to my bunk the last time I had ice cream. It was a Neapolitan ice cream bar and it was delicious. Now that I'm a spectre, I can eat whatever I want. It's not like they can arrest me.

"You better save me some." Shepard ordered as she walked over.

I smiled and waved her over with my spoon. "Grab a spoon."

She managed to find a spoon the same size as mine. She leaned on the counter next to me and we shared the ice cream together. It felt nice to have a moment like this. It reminded me of when we were kids.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

My mouth formed a smirk and replied, "You can say that. You?"

Jane shrugged her right shoulder and replied, "I took a nap earlier after talking with the crew. I just woke up as a matter of fact."

I began to gently stab the large chuck of ice cream, trying to break it into small bites. "How are things with...uh...you know."

She sighed, "Here." She began helping me with her spoon and continued. "You know, it doesn't have to be so awkward when you ask about her. She has a _name _you know!"

"I-I know I'm sorry. You know that I approve but it's still shocking to see that you finally found someone. There used to be a time where I thought you would grow old all grumpy and alone" I winked.

Jane opened her mouth with shock and hit me square on the shoulder. "Jerk! Things are going well by the way."

"Glad to hear it. I should probably talk to Liara sometime before Virmire. I'm sure she's a little unsettled with me and all. Plus I kind of yelled at her when I left last time." My face felt gloomy as I thought about that afternoon.

"I know you didn't mean it. Liara trusts you so I'm sure she will forgive you."

"I hope you're right. Is she aw-"

"Shepard it's late come back to- Oh commander! I didn't see you there." Liara was dressed in a simple blue silk robe that was cut mid-thigh. She looked...different.

"Hello Liara. Sleep well?" I smirked as I looked over at Jane who's face simply turned pink as she saw her lover.

"I did actually, Shepard's bed is very comfortable."

I snorted as she didn't get my joke. "I was implying something else Liara."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned purple. "What? Yes! I mean no!" I grunted in frustration.

"Relax Liara I'm only joking!" I winked. I looked over at Jane and requested to be left alone with Liara.

"I'm going to bed anyways." She walked over to Liara and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Night Charlie."

"Good night Jane." I said as she walked back, stretching her arms as she headed towards her room.

So there we were, alone; one-on-one. It's been a while since we chatted and there were a few things I needed to say.

"How are you? We haven't talked in a while." I began.

"I'm fine thank you. Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Look," I gave a soft sigh as I patted a spot next to me on the counter, "Sit please." She smiled as she climbed up on the counter and sat by me.

"I wanted to take the time now that we are alone to apologize for my actions a few days ago. I've been a terrible friend to you and I apologize for any grief or any harm I caused you lately. You didn't deserve the backlash you received from me when I stormed out of the Normandy." I grabbed her hands, which caused her to jump. I gave a smile and I continued. "I also want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" she tilted her head, showing a confused look on her face.

"For being there for Shepard when I couldn't. She may be...difficult... at times but you're a strong person. It takes someone special like you to really encourage her to be a better person."

She immediately smiled and nodded. "Thank you commander. It means a lot to hear you say that. I also accept your apology. Like you said, she is quiet difficult but it may just be me and the lack of experience I have with your species but I am trying."

"Glad to hear it. You two make a great couple. Well thank you for the small chit chat. You should get some rest. I bet Jane is a handful." I said playfully.

This time, Liara got the joke. "Commander!" she looked away in shyness and embarrassment.

I laughed as I held my hands in submission."Goodnight doctor."

As I heard the captain's quarters closed in the distance, I moved over and grabbed the tub of ice cream that was sitting a few feet from me. I picked up the spoon and began to scoop up the next bite. Something was wrong however because the tub felt empty. I looked inside and there was nothing left.

_She ate it all?_ I frowned as I didn't even get to enjoy it.

_She ate everything! _I repeated angrily.

"JAAAAAANE!"

**April 15, 2183**

**Sentry Omega - Hoc System - Commander Shepard - 0900 hours**

"What are our orders?" Charlie asked as he sat in his chair in the Comm Room, still unhappy that I ate his ice cream last night. He wouldn't stop banging on my door; until he passed out on the floor.

"All we know is that the Salarians have found Saren's geth walking around a nearby facility. They are in some sort of trouble. The message wasn't clear. The council has sent us to investigate. We have to find out what Saren is hiding in that facility."

"Uh commander we have a problem!" Joker's voice filled the room.

"What is it Joker?"

"There are AA guns operational; we are going to have to drop the mako to take of the guns."

"Oh this is great." Charlie said sarcastically as he looked at me.

A grin formed my face. "Looks like we have on volunteer. Tali, Garrus, you'll drop with Charlie and I as we take out the AA guns."

Charlie angrily crossed his arms on his chest. The other two nodded but I think they weren't particularly happy either.

"Everyone get ready, we drop as soon as we arrive at Virmire. That is all. Dismissed."

* * *

**Alrighty so the next chapter is the big one! Virmire. I've got something that I hope everyone will like!**

**One of the earlier chapters, I said that I wanted at least 15 chapter...well I have 15 chapters in the books! WOOHOO! I'm very happy with this story and I hope you guys like it too!**

**Please leave a review and subscribe/favorite/spread the word if you like it!**

**Again, this is still a beta readerless story so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Until next time!**


	16. The Assault of Virmire

**Hey there ladies and gents.**

**It's time for the assault of Virmire. So get your boots on and charge!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Assault of Virmire

**April 15, 2183**

**Hoc System - Virmire Orbit - Normandy Cargo Hold - Commander Alonso - 0930 hours**

"This is it!" I told myself as I rode the elevator. "If Saren is there, he's so dead!" I blood was pumping with excitement. As the door opened, Tali and Garrus were talking to each other next to the mako, ready for Jane and I to arrive.

"You two ready?" I asked as I approached them.

Garrus nodded affirmatively. Tali however, nervously spoke "I wish you were driving. I hate dropping on this bosh'tet whenever Shepard takes the reins." She said as she gestured at the tank rover, knocking once at the door.

"Hey I've put in a lot of hard work into this!" Garrus defended his work of art. I rolled my eyes and began walking towards my locker.

"Well I sincerely hope you installed some kick-ass dampeners. I'd hate to throw up on you." I called out. As I opened my locker, I immediately noticed a change. My Titan X armor was missing. Even its case was gone.

_What the-_ There was a different case inside. I pulled it out of my locker and a note fell on the floor. I picked up the note and began reading it.

_Hey Charlie,_

_I was out on the Citadel looking for weapons and armor_

_And I saw this and I immediately thought about you._

_Hope you like it._

_-Ash_

I smiled and placed the letter back in my locker. I laid the case flat on the floor and opened the latches. I froze as I saw my shiny new armor.

_Wow a Predator M class armor! Geez these things cost a fortune!_

I took the armor off of the case and put it on, securing all the latches into place. The armor fit me like a glove. Not a big fan of the green camo paint scheme but it'll do for now.

"Do you like it?" Ash asked softly behind me.

I turned around and gave an endearing smile. "You didn't have to do this Ash."

"I know." She said with a smile, "but I wanted to."

I gave her a tender hug, which she returned without hesitation. "Thanks." I said softly in her ear.

"Get a room you two." Shepard called us out. "Coming Charlie?"

We both smiled at one another, gaining a light blush in the gunnery chief. Ashley gave a quick nodding gesture towards Jane, "You should go."

"Yeah." I frowned. I began my slow walk towards the mako.

"Charlie?" Ash called me back, causing me to stop and direct my attention towards her. "I..." there was a long pause from her as her lips struggled for something to say. She shook her head and simply said, "Be careful."

I returned with a smile and stepped inside the mako.

"Wow took you long enough." Shepard was already buckled up in the driver's seat and pressed a few buttons in front of her. Tali sat in the navigator's chair while Garrus was at the gunner's seat. Not wanting to sit next to Shepard, I planted my ass in the closest empty seat, near Garrus.

"Yeah yeah, can it. Let's just land, hopefully right side up? Cause i'd hate for my breakfast to be all over Garrus' armor."

Jane ignored my back-talk while I heard Garrus make a sound that resembled a gulp.

"Joker, start your descent." Jane ordered over her radio.

"Copy that, entering the atmosphere."

As always, there was a light shake as we entered the planet's atmosphere, followed by silence.

Joker's voice crawled into my earpiece. "Opening the hatch in three...two...one."

"Let's hit it!" Jane yelled as she hit the throttle hard, sending us flying out of the Normandy. "YEE-HAW!"

_Jane I'm going to kill you! _I yelled inwardly as I shut my eyes closed. I heard the thrusters activate but it didn't help the landing.

"OW!" I screamed as I hit the ceiling. "God damnit Jane!"

She looked over at me and rolled her eyes as I rubbed the top of my head. "Relax drama queen! We're on the surface." She placed her hand on her ear, and gave last minute instruction to the Normandy's pilot. "Another ace in the hole! Good job Joker. Stay low."

"Copy that Commander. Good huntin'"

I unfastened my seatbelt, breathing a sigh of relief as I survived another drop. I got up and crawled toward the passenger's seat.

"Lovely view right?" Jane said in awe at the watery scenery.

"Kind of makes you think why Saren would choose _this_ place." I agreed.

"Uhh guys?" Tali nervously shouted, grabbing the attention of Jane and I. "Our systems are jammed! Be careful." As soon as the mako turned the corner, we saw geth everywhere.

"Take em' down Garrus!" Jane ordered at the turian as she maneuvered the mako passed rocket and plasma fire. The rocket drones and other infantry platforms proved no match for us as they were obliterated by the tank's primary and secondary weapons.

"Holy shit two Armatures and a Colossus at two O'clock!" I yelled as a large bolt of plasma was coming straight for us. Jane hit the thrusters, sending the mako into the air, barely missing the plasma bolt from the geth tanks.

"Focus on the weak ones first, then worry about the Colossus." Jane ordered.

"Copy that!" Garrus complied as he turned the main gun at the Armature's direction. After a few solid hits, the first one was destroyed. The other followed its fellow platform shortly after. The Colossus was a different story; it managed to lower our shields completely. Ducking in and out of a rock pillar wasn't working.

"Jane get closer." I suggested in a calm tone. Jane looked at me as if I had gotten mad.

"Are you nuts! We're going to die for sure!"

"I didn't finish!" I yelled back and I continued, "It's ballsy but circle around it, surely it can't keep up if we're constantly moving."

"Commander Alonso is right." Tali butted in, "It's worth a shot."

"I'm ready when you are Shepard." Garrus nodded at our commanding officer.

With an exasperated sigh, she went with the idea. "If we die, I'll haunt you three forever." Jane hit the throttle and Garrus went gun crazy.

My plan was working so far, its shields were slowly depleting. A few more shot from the cannon and its shield were gone.

"its shields are gone! Hit it with everything!" Tali confirmed as she observed the holographic screen in front of her.

"My pleasure!" Garrus gladly replied. As much as I enjoyed going on with missions with the turian, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. His love for big guns clearly showed when he took over the guns for the mako.

One last shot from the cannon and the Colossus blew up in a million pieces. My eyebrows went skywards in amazement.

_What an explosion!_

"Wow! Did you see that Tali! It just blew up!" Garrus acted like a little kid watching a fireworks display. Jane and I looked at each other, smiling at the turian's enthusiasm.

"I'm not blind Vakarian." Tali said lamely. "I think we're clear Shepard."

After a few minutes driving down the watery path Tali called out once more.

"We have our sensors back. It looks like there is a gatehouse 3 kilometers away. I see some activity there. I assume it's the geth. Recommend we take them down on foot."

Jane looked at me with a devilish grin.

I returned her smile with a glare. _What is she up to?_

She planted her foot all the way down and we increased speed towards the gate.

As we came into view of the gatehouse, it seemed that we kept going faster.

"Jane?" No answer.

"Jane, seriously slow down." _Why isn't she slowing down!_

I nervously laughed as we barreled down the path. "Jane you're kind of freaking me out here." Her grin hadn't fade as firmly grasped her harness.

"JANE!"

"Everyone hold on!" Jane ordered. Suddenly pair of geth troopers were slammed into the front of our vehicle and we came to a sudden halt, creating a whiplash effect.

"Charge!" Jane cried out as Tali and Garrus climbed out of the mako as if nothing happened.

"What just happened?" I said to myself in shock.

"Charlie come on!" Jane ordered as the three were going up a ramp.

I grunted as I unbuckled my harness. _Why did I agree to come back to this! _I immediately took fire as I climbed out of the mako. A few hoppers and a geth troopers were taking aim at me. I took cover behind the hatch and put up a barrier and made a dead sprint towards my squadmates.

"Glad you could join us. Now if you would be _so _kind, throw a singularity at the hoppers." Jane ordered.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it." I threw a singularity at the wall across the way. Moments later, the hoppers were sucked into it; Jane and Garrus took the two platforms with ease.

"Spread out!" Jane yelled as more geth came storming in from a narrow passageway. Tali and I moved on the left flank while Garrus and Shepard went on the right.

As two shock troopers fired fire-ball like projectiles at Tali and I, we took cover behind a wall. I ordered at the quarian expert to take down their shields. As their shields drop, I threw a singularity followed by a heavy warp that caused an explosion, turning the two platforms into dust. As we cleared the large room, we regrouped near the small corridor entrance.

"You two alright?" Jane asked.

"Never better! Tali and I make a great team" I smiled at Tali, who's eyes seemed to shine even brighter under her helmet. "Alright, I'm moving in."

I hugged the wall, prepared to face anything that waited at the end of the hallway. I began hearing synthetics sounds coming up just ahead. Seconds later there was a Geth Destroyer looking at me.

_Oh crap!_

I heard it belt out something that represented a roar as it charged towards me. My eyes widened in shock and I turned around and ran as fast as I could to safety.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit! Someboby kill this thing!" I ordered as I sprinted towards the large room I was before. Before I could make a hard left at a wall, the geth platform grabbed and rammed me towards the far side of the room.

"A little help?" I gritted my teeth in pain after a few elbows to the face. The three carefully shot at it, to provide a distraction for me. Once it dropped me on the ground, I flared my biotics to form a protective barrier. I wasn't going to get hit by a locomotive again. I picked up my shotgun that was on the floor and shot some well placed shots at its back, causing it to stumble. I lifted him in the air, and the four of us sprayed him with gunfire.

I sat on the floor, breathing a sigh of relief. "Phew!"

"Don't ever do that again!" Jane had her eyes fixed towards me with a deadly glare.

"Hey I wasn't expecting it to charge at me like that!"

Jane threw her hands in frustration and went towards the corridor. I got up and followed suit, having one more thing to say to her.

"Hey daredevil! The next time you decide to do a stunt like that, I'm leaving!" I reminded her of the reckless driving from earlier.

"I thought it was fun. Tali her sure enjoyed it." She nodded towards the quarian, who looked excited and ready for action.

"That's not the point! We're supossed to take out those AA guns. Image what would Liara say if she were in my place. I know her well enough that she would freak out. No doubt she would call you both reckless and irresponsible. We all expect more from _you. I _expect more from you."

That caused Shepard to stop, causing me to nearly bump into her. She faced me with a frown and apologized. "I'm sorry, it was childish. It won't happen again I promise."

_I sincerely hope not! Sometimes I wonder how she's my commanding officer. _I replied to myself. I sighed and we went to open the doors to continue on.

We hit more geth along the way, coming across a few more Armatures and Colossus along the way. We followed the same strategy as before and the three tanks fell in no time.

_Great, another gate._

"I'm getting more geth readings than the last gate." Tali pointed out.

"It must be where the AA guns are controlled." I guessed. I looked at Jane and kindly asked to be careful this time.

She took it literally, as we were going extremely slow by her standards. I glared at Jane who simply laughed. "What! You said be careful. I'm being careful."

"You're getting on my last nerves Jane. I swear-"

"Alright I'm going. You can't take a joke anymore! You're little girlfriend changed you."

My cheeks began to redden as I thought of her.

_I wonder what Miranda is doing right now?_

**Citadel - Miranda's Apartment - Operative Lawson - 1100 hours**

"Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorah, Garrus Vakarian, and Commander Alonso have landed on Virmire Miss Lawson. The rest of the team is still on the Normandy, waiting for the ground team to disable the AA guns." My agent on the Normandy has done extremely well and I'm sure the Illusive Man will be impressed with her.

"Thank you for the report Agent Sturridge. That will be all for now." I disconnected the call and began sipping on my cup of coffee.

"Miss Lawson?" My other agent that was protecting Oriana came through the terminal. I've only seen his face once. He recently joined Cerberus after he was displeased with the Alliance. The Illusive Man gave me his dossier and I contacted him. This will surely be the first of many contacts. He was extremely attractive. His dark complexion, his brown eyes and his athletic body would surely be enough to quench my desires. Perhaps once I'm done with the commander, he would be my next interest. The commander is charming but I'm only using him for information.

"Yes Jacob what can I do for you?"

"I thought I'd talk to you in person. You know, send a verbal report rather than a written one."

"I can see that. How is she? I saw the file on this...Danner Gossimah." I said the last sentence in disgust as he could be kissing my sister and try to do god knows what else!

"She's perfectly fine. She's getting straight A+'s in her classes. She's begun taking extracurricular activities. As for Mister Gossimah, he's still talking to her but for now it hasn't gone beyond friendship."

"Glad to hear it. What kind of extracurricular activities?"

"She's taking interest in the piano and violin and will enroll in classes next semester. She is currently on the debate team."

I smiled as I pictured my sister playing the piano and violin and getting involved in the debate team. _Glad we have something in common._ "Anything else Jacob?"

"No ma'am. I just wanted to thank you for taking me under your wing. The Illusive Man spoke very highly of you."

"You're doing a fine job Mister Taylor. I'm looking forward to your next report."

**Hoc System - Virmire - Commander Shepard - 1100 hours**

"All clear Commander." Tali declared as she holstered her shotgun. After we cleared the first two gatehouse, and clearing more geth along the path, we managed to disable the anti-air guns. The area was crowded with even more geth platforms than the previous blockade but we managed to take them out as a team and a little patience.

Tali walked over towards one of the computers near the end of the hallway and began deactivating the AA controls.

"There that should do it. We should regroup with the Normandy." Tali suggested.

I nodded at our tech expert, "Good work Tali, let's keep going." I began making contact with Joker once more to inform him of the news. "Joker, you copy?"

"Loud and clear Commander."

"The AA guns are down; meet us at the rendezvous point. We'll be there shortly."

"Copy that. See you there." There was a silence indicating the Joker ended the call. As I moved inside the mako, I saw that Charlie was in my seat. I walked up next to him and cleared my throat to catch his attention.

"Yes?" he asked innocently with a smile.

"You're in my seat." I said with a deadly glare.

With an over-exaggerated look of shock, he replied, "I am? Oh my gosh. Shepard I'm so sorry!" Instead of standing up, he shrugged his shoulders and continued. "Snooze you lose. I'm driving from here on." Without warning, he started the engines and drove off. I stumbled on my feet as we were moving.

"Hey I wonder what this does." He asked as he began to pull the lever for the jump thrusters.

"Charlie don-" I ordered but it was too late. We jumped in the air and I fell on the hard metal floor. I winced and rubbed my backside while Charlie snorted a laugh while we drove. I even heard Tali do the same. I grunted and sat on the passenger's seat.

"You and I are going to have a little 'chat' once we're done Charlie." I said with a sigh.

"You weren't wearing a seatbelt. It's not _my_ fault you aren't careful. Safety first _remember_?"

_Why did I even bother bringing you back? You're more trouble than you're worth!_

"Uh commander?" Joker's voice cleared my thoughts away.

"Yes what is it?"

"The salarians are bunkered down just up ahead but we're grounded. You better hurry."

Charlie sped up as if right on cue. "We're on our way Joker."

**Virmire - Salarian Camp - Commander Alonso - 1300 hours**

As I let Shepard do her "commander" business with the salarian captain, I took the time to meditate and recharge. I settled not too far from where Jane, Kaidan, and Ashley. I sat down in the mantis pose and flared my biotics. I was still aware my surroundings. I heard Wrex walk over as he raised his voice saying something about how the Krogan were not a mistake. Minutes later, I sensed someone walking towards me.

"Charlie?" Ashley's voiced caused me to stop meditating.

"Hey kiddo, you're ready for this?" I asked with a smile. Ashley firmly nodded and sat next to me and we admired the scenery.

"It's beautiful here." Ashley repeated Jane's words from earlier.

I smiled through my nose and looked at her. "Shepard said the same thing while we were on the mako. It's a shame we are here on business. It would be a good place to just be alone and relax...you know?"

"True, though I don't think I would like traveling here alone. It's too quiet for my tastes."

I jumped as I suddenly heard shotgun shots on my right. Wrex was taking his aggression on the birds that were flying by.

"What's that about?" I asked quizzically.

"The salarian captain informed us that Saren is breeding an army of krogan." She said as a matter-of-factly manner. "It looks like Saren found a cure to the genophage."

"What? How?" My jaw dropped because I couldn't believe it.

"Don't know, but it isn't good." Ashley replied cautiously as she observed Wrex.

I huffed a response as I looked over at Wrex who was now talking to Jane. "Saren will no doubt use the krogan as slaves just like they were used to fight for the council all those years ago."

"Skipper's trying to keep him under control. Wrex wants to keep the cure, for obvious reasons of course."

As Shepard finished her conversation with the krogan, she went and talked with Liara, who was watching on from a nearby tent. I looked back at the gunnery chief. "You didn't answer my question by the way."

"Oh sorry I was distracted with your whole zen thing." She replied with a smirk. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey lovebirds! Get your butts over here!" Jane shouted from the far tent. The rest of the crew, as well as the STG team were waiting for us.

"God I wish she stopped that." Ashley's cheeks began to blush. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

**Minutes later...**

"So we're splitting up? Who are you taking with you?" Kaidan asked as we huddled around in a group.

"I'll be taking Liara, Garrus and Wrex on the dubbed 'Shadow team'. Charlie you'll be leading the squad of Ashley and Tali. The three of you will assist the salarians as they hit the other side of the base. Kaidan, I want you to guard that bomb" Everyone nodded with their assignments and did their last minute preperations. Charlie, Kaidan, and Ashley stay behind with me.

"Well I guess this is it. Don't do anything fooling while I'm gone Ash." He looked at the chief and then at Jane, "You too commander."

"We'll be fine LT. Skipper's a big girl and I'm sure Charlie will be keeping me in check." Ash's and I exchanged smiles as she finished her sentence.

"Just remember to keep shooting and we'll be the only ones who come out the other side!" I said to nobody in particular.

"You bet! Now let's kick some ass." Jane ordered with vigor and enthusiasm.

The battle so far has been going along smoothly, Shepard and the rest of her team were able to help our battle by scrambling geth comms, satellites and a refuel station that were used geth geth drones.

"That's all I can do for you guys on our end." Shepard said over the radio.

"I think we can handle it from here. Thanks for the assist. Ash take out the drones that are still pestering our guys. Tali, overload that Destroyer's shields!" Both followed their orders without a word. Captain Kirrahe and his troops slowly but surely took down the platform along with his friends.

"Hold the line men! Commander, follow me towards the wall." Kirrahe shouted.

"How are things on your end Jane?" I asked as I hugged the wall opposite of Kirrahe. I gave him a nod and the two of us entered the building before everyone else.

"This place is sickening. We found some of the salarians that were taken prisoner. They're indoctrinated. We also came across a krogan scientist-"

I paused my advance as we began clearing the room. "Wait, say that again?"

"We killed a krogan scientist that was testing the cure of the genophage. Trust me Charlie, I know. I was surprised as well. There aren't many krogan scientists. Anyways, we are heading still investigating this place for any trace of Saren. Stay alert."

"Copy that."

"The room is clear commander. We are free to proceed towards the rendezvous point." Kirrahe began to inspect his sniper rifle.

"How are your men?" I asked. They looked fine for what I can tell.

"They are fine. No casualties to report." He confirmed.

"Alright, take a few minutes to treat any wounds we'll head out-"

"Charlie come in!" Shepard's voice sounded strained.

"I'm here, what is it?"

"We stumbled onto another beacon. You better get here ASAP."

I looked at my omni-tool and pulled the images of the schematics. "Where are you?"

"I'll pin-point our position via your omni-tool." Four dots appeared on the map; Luckily, they we're far away.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I closed the relay and grabbed Kirrahe's attention. "Something has come up that needs my attention. Will you be fine without us?"

"We'll be fine commander. Be careful out there, we will head towards the second AA tower in a few minutes."

Not wanting to leave them without someone, I decided to leave one of my teammates behind. "Ash, stay with the captain. Assist them in any way you can. We'll be back."

The gunnery chief gave a small frown but ultimately nodded. I looked at Tali and gestured her to follow me.

As I approached, Shepard's location , I began hearing feint voices in my head. The voices got stronger and stronger as Tali and I joined up with Shepard's squad.

"Alright where-" I saw the beacon right before my very eyes. It looked identical to the beacon I saw on Eden Prime. I stood next to Shepard and asked the question.

"So I take it I go first?"

"Well I was going to go first but since you offered," Jane swayed her hand as if to say 'be my guest'

_Me and my big mouth._ I began slowly walking towards the beacon with caution. It didn't stop from lifting me into the air and implanting the rest of the message from Eden Prime into my head. I feel on the floor with a thud. I stood and brushed myself off and stepped back.

"You're turn Shepard."

Just like me, she cautiously walked until she was lifted in the air. I began to process the new information but I still didn't understand it. Perhaps I needed some time; Time that we didn't really have the luxury of. After what seemed like an eternity, Shepard fell to the ground. I hoisted her up and dragged her away from the beacon.

"You alright?" I asked with a worrying look.

"Just peachy." Jane responded sarcastically. "Let's get out of here."

"YOU ARE NOT SAREN." A synthetic voice haunted the room. I quickly drew my shotgun, only to find a holographic image of a squid-like object.

Garrus stepped forward, puzzled, and asked. "What is that? Some kind of VI interface?"

"RUDEMENTARY CREATURES OF FLESH AND BLOOD. YOU TOUCH MY MIND. FUMBLING IN IGNORENCE. INCAPABLE OF UNDERSTANDING."

_I'm sure this isn't a VI_

The voice continued. "THERE IS A REALM OF EXISTENCE SO FAR BEYOND YOUR OWN YOU CANNOT EVEN IMAGINE IT. I AM BEYOND YOU'RE COMPREHENSION. I AM SOVEREIGN."

My jaw seemed to fall down on the metallic floor. "What?"

Jane looked over and saw my reaction, "Sovereign isn't some reaper ship Saren found...It's an actual reaper."

"That's impossible!" Liara butted in, just as in shock as I was.

"ORGANIC LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A GENETIC MUTATION. AN ACCIDENT. LIVES ARE MEASURED IN YEARS AND DECADES. LIKE THE CYCLE BEFORE YOU, YOU WITHER AND DIE." The voice was haunting was an understatement. Each word sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. "THE PATTERN HAS REPEATED ITSELF MORE TIMES THAN YOU CAN FATHOM. THEY RISE. EVOLVE. ADVANCE. AND AT THE APEX OF THEIR GLORY, THEY ARE EXTINGUISHED."

"Why do this to us?" Jane's voice sounded like a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

"YOU IMPOSE CHAOS OF ORGANIC EVOLUTION. YOU EXIST BECAUSE WE ALLOW IT. AND YOU WILL END BECAUSE WE DEMAND IT. I AM THE VANGUARD OF YOUR DESTRUCTION. THIS EXCHANGE IS OVER." Before anyone else could respond, Sovereign's hologram disappeared.

Jane turned around and tried to encourage the group that was huddled. "Whatever that is, it will die by our hands!" Everyone's morale suddenly went from frightened to joyous as they nodded at the woman in charge. "Now let's go get the AA gun disabled and get the Normandy to drop off the bomb."

"You guys better hurry up. That ship Sovereign is heading your way!" Joker warned Shepard as we moved up the elevator.

"That's for the tip." She looked at the rest of us and grinned. "You heard the man. Double time!" We sprinted towards a door on the far side of where we were. There were three krogans guarding it. They fell easily as they were outnumbered six to three. As we proceeded, we could see that the AA guns were on the next building over.

_We're close!_ The next area was infested with krogan, rocket drones and an entire cavalry of geth.

Ashley's voice came through the radio. "Heads up you guys, a bunch of geth just retreated and are heading towards your position."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know!" I replied as I lifted a krogan that was charging towards Liara.

"That you're a jackass?" She retorted.

"That you're a jackass..."

"That you're a jackass sir." She corrected her sentence.

"Remind me chief that you I and are going to have a nice _chat_ when we are done with this mission."

"I can hardly wait." She replied innocently.

"Get a room you two. Charlie, Liara my love, would you kindly take care of those pesky geth troppers?"

I huffed before obeying. "Look who's talking." I could swear Jane was glaring at me so before she said anything, I looked over and smiled. "My pleasure mom." Liara and I threw singularity fields that caught four platforms. The two dark energy fields played catch with one another as the platforms transferred between the two. Without even giving further instructions, Liara and I casted a warp field that sent the captured geth flying up in the air. I saw a destroyer charging towards me from the corner of my eyes. I pushed Liara out of the way and I ducked as I lifted him in the air, sending him flying towards the rocky shore bellow.

"Sorry about that doc." I extended a hand, which she took and smiled.

"I didn't even see him. Thank you."

"Look. Up there! The AA controls are just up the ramp." Tali pointed at the generator that was nearby. We began clearing the remaining enemies and walked up the ramp. Tali went over and began deactivating the controls. "They're down. Now we have to wait for Captain Kirrahe to do his job."

Ashley voice came back on the radio as we entered the krogan breeding grounds. "Great job skipper. We are approaching AA tower two."

_Not the hoppers again! God these guys are annoying!_

I lamely threw a singularity on the floor that caught both hoppers. Shepard, Garrus and Wrex blasted them with their guns.

"Ha puny synthetics. They hardly put up a worthy fight!" Wrex cried out as he changed to his shotgun.

"AA gun disabled Commander. Joker, you are clear."

As if on cue, Joker came back over the comm. "Copy that. I'm on route to the drop-off point."

Within seconds, the Normandy was ontop of us. As it began its soft landing, the cargo bay doors opened and Kaidan came out with the bomb along with a few marines.

"Shepard do you read me!" The sound of Ashley's voice and gunfire nearly caused me to worry.

"The bomb is in place. Get down here _now!_" Jane angrily ordered.

"Negative on that order. The geth have us pinned down. I don't think we can make it down to you. You just make sure that-" Static came through the calm and stopped Ashley's transmission.

I butted into the conversation. "Ash do you read me?" No answer.

"Ash!" Static still lingered on.

_God damnit!_ I made a sprint toward's Ashley and the salarians position, leaving the squad behind.

_I fucking knew I shouldn't have left her!_

_Don't worry Ash, I'm coming!_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that little cliffhanger. I seem to do that a lot :p**

**Anyways next chapter will be "The decision"**

**I don't think Jacob is the agent looking after Oriana but I thought its appropriate that this is how they meet each other and have a "fling" if you will.**

**Anyways until next time!**

**Favorite/follow and review! :)**


	17. The Choice

**Hello everyone! :)**

**This one came a little late because I recently added a section to this chapter.**

**So without further ado, let's read!**

**Enjoy and see you on the other side.**

* * *

The Choice

**April 15, 2183**

My mind raced as ran to save Ashley and Kirrahe and his men. I chuckled inwardly.

_Kirrahe and his men. Hmph! I'm only running because Ash is in danger._

I saw a two geth dropships make their descent as I ran through two krogans towards the elevator to the top of the AA tower. One of the dropships was heading towards my destination; while the other went towards the bomb. The higher I got, the sound of gunfire grew in intensity.

_God I hope she's okay. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her._ I drew out my shotgun and installed my disruptor ammo mod before the elevator doors opened. As they did, I flew out and ran towards my left, taking out a lone geth trooper that was sneaking behind Ashley.

"Ash!" I cried out.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing here?" She couldn't help but smile as soon as she saw me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving a damsel in distress from the evil geth." I replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes at me and took out a geth sniper.

"What the hell happened?"

"We got ambushed. As soon as we disabled the guns, the fraking flashlights came out of nowhere. We lost a couple of men but Kirrahe is still alive."

I looked down in defeat. If I hadn't left, maybe Kirrahe's men would still be alive. "It's all my damn fault. I shouldn't have left you alone. If I could exchange my life for theirs, I gladly would."

A slap hit me hard across the face. "Don't! Don't you dare commander. Shepard would have done the same thing." Her eyes showed something that I have never seen before in her dark brown eyes. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you talk like that again. We need you alive. I..." A single tear slowly fell down on her cheek. "_I _need you."

_She needs me? What?_ _Did I miss a memo?_

Before I even asked her what she meant, she fiercely grabbed my head and forced her lips onto mine. I wanted to push her away because this was wrong on so many levels. But then I tasted the fire of her kiss, and I eagerly returned it. Miranda's lips were soft but Ashley's was a different kind of soft. I closed my eyes and I melted in the moment. Her tongue battled with mine with such intensity and power that it was difficult to push Ashley away. Then I thought about Miranda.

_Oh shit! I'm dating Miranda. Stop kissing Ashley!_

I reluctantly drew my lips away from her to catch my breath. Instead of being disgusted by the fact that I was technically cheating on Miranda, I smiled at the woman that just kissed me. She returned the smile and said, "Now let's kick some ass commander." She withdrew her Raptor assault rifle from her back and began to mow the enemy down.

_She's such a bad-ass! _I said to myself in admiration at the Alliance marine. I formed a biotic barrier and drew my shotgun and followed suit.

The both of us wrecked havoc and we managed to destroy and rid the area of synthetics. By the time I was finished, I was entirely exhausted. I used my biotics way too much on this mission and it showed as Ashley approached me with a worrying look on her face.

"You're hurt!" She looked at my face. I wasn't aware of the deep cut I suffered on my jawline until she mentioned it.

"I'm fi-"

She grabbed me as I almost collapsed on the ground. "I got you." She said as she wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked near a shade where Kirrahe was with the rest of his men.

"That was an impressive display." Kirrahe said with a smile as Ashley placed me down on the wet floor, putting medigel on my cut. "I thank the both of you for saving our lives."

I saw Jane, Liara, Tali, Garrus and Wrex coming out of the elevator and began to approach us. That moment stopped as plasma bolts and explosions came out of nowhere. I jumped and was on high alert. A turian on a flying hoverboard device approached Shepard's group. I looked at the turian closely and I noticed it was him.

My face flushed to anger as he had the balls to show his face.

"Saren" I growled. I looked at Ashley, who simply read my mind and gave me a nod. We both sprinted towards the turian. He turned his head and gave a devilish smile and he flared blue flames and threw us towards Shepard.

_A biotic turian?_

"Commanders." He began with a grin as he floated towards the ground. "It's a pleasure meeting the both of you face-to-face."

"Wish I could say the same you bastard." I growled as I drew my pistol and began shooting at the Spectre-gone-rogue. The bullets seemed to bounce off of him as he had a protected barrier.

"I guess I should applaud to the both of you for coming up with such a genius plan! My troops were convinced that the salarians were the planners of the invasion. Sadly, I'm afraid it was all for nothing. I can't let you walk away and destroy what I've accomplished. You can't quite possibly imagine what's at stake here."

"Oh really, well why don't you enlighten us with your 'wisdom'" I snarled back. Jane looked at me to tell me to calm down.

"You have seen the visions of the beacons. You should understand what the reapers are capable of. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of freedom. The reapers cannot be stopped! The protheans tried to fight, but they were utterly destroyed. If we join them, they will let us live."

_You're insane! You're Indoctrinated just like Lady Benezia!_ I yelled to myself. This time Jane intervened.

"You can't possibly believe that. You were a spectre. You are sworn to protect the innocent! There is no way that the reapers will let us live."

Saren huffed as if he expected that sort of response. "Now you see why I didn't come forth with this information. We organics react with emotion. If we side with the reapers, think of _all_ that lives that can be spared! They have uses for us! Don't you see?"

"All I see is a man that is being controlled by the reapers." I said with a gloomy expression.

"No! Sovereign needs me. I am one step close to the conduit. Once I find it, I will have proven my worth and thus, we will be spared!"

"Where is the conduit? Help us destroy them!" Jane pressed on the turian.

"The conduit is the key to my salvation and your destruction!"

"So you're doing this to save your own ass! You are pathetic!" I spat in disgust.

"I'm not doing this for myself! Sovereign will succeed. My way is the only way any of us have hope to survive. I am close to forming an alliance with between us and the reapers; and in doing so, I am saving more lives than have ever existed. But you will undo everything I have accomplished. And for that you must die!"

"I will destroy you!" I snarled as everyone drew out their weapons and began shooting the rogue specter. He sent a rocket towards me but I flared my biotics and pushed the rocket into a fuel tank, causing a deafening explosion, sending our squad on the ground. I heard a loud ringing in my ear and it caused me to stop and plug my ears. I cried out, trying to block the noise but it was to no avail. I saw Saren hop on into his hoverboard and began firing at us from above. I saw Shepard run forward, dodging his attacks. I then saw her halt as she ran out of room. I then saw the turian climb off and land on the water and grab shepard by the throat and held her over the edge.

_Oh no! _ "Shepard!" I pulled out my pistol and began shooting Saren, who simply cowered behind his biotic barrier. A loud noise then blared into my ears. _The bomb! It's going to explode any minute now!_ By the time I looked back, Shepard was pointing her pistol towards the sky. I looked up and I saw Saren flying away.

"Joker get your ass over here now!" I yelled over the radio. Within seconds, the Normandy came and opened the hatch and everyone went inside.

"Is that everyone?" I asked. I looked around and began making a head count.

_Kirrahe and his men are here. Then Garrus, Wrex, Liara, Tali, Ash, Jane..._

"Wait...Where's Kaidan?" I asked to nobody in particular. Nobody responded. I looked at Jane, whose face turned pale. I repeated my question. "Jane? Where's Alenko?"

"He..." Shepard suddenly started crying. Tears fell from her face and someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to find Liara's hand on my shoulder. She gave me a look of sadness, almost copying Shepard's. "He stayed behind." Liara said softly. Ashley was close enough to listen.

"What? We can't just leave him there! We have to go back!" Ash cried out.

"Everybody hang on!" Joker yelled through the Normandy's speakers as there was a large explosion, causing the Normandy to rattle in response.

"No..." The gunnery chief began shaking her head in disbelief, "No! Damn it why!" Ashley suddenly verbally attacked Shepard. "Why! We could you save him! Damn you Shepard!"

"Ashley, stop it." I begged her. Shepard face showed defeat and I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"No, I should have died. He died because of me." Ashley had soon begun crying after her last sentence.

_This is getting out of hand. I better stop this before we have a catfight in our hands._

I grabbed the chief from behind and dragged her away from Jane. "Settle down Ash." I ordered but she kept struggling, wanting to give Shepard a piece of her mind. "Let me go! It's all _her fault!"_

"That is enough!" I yelled, causing everyone, including Ashley, to freeze and jump. I looked at Liara and said calmly, "Take Jane to her quarters. Everyone, we will have a debriefing in an hour. I need to have a word with the chief. _Alone!_" Everyone headed towards the elevator without a reply back. I was deeply disappointed with Ash.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ash? That's Shepard you were just yelling to!" I yelled.

"I don't care! Alenko just died! He was my friend!" Ashley's face went through various emotions in just that sentence, none of them happy.

I breathed deeply and softened my voice. "I know that Ash. He was a friend to everyone but that doesn't mean that you can blame it on Shepard."

"It should have been me." She said weakly, her voice cracked due to the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Shepard came because of _me._ I would have stayed behind."

"Don't!" I was getting irritated. "Shepard came because of _me_. I left everyone so I could save _you._ Shepard made a tough call; there is no 'right or wrong' answer for a decision like that. Give her some slack for christ sake!"

"But-"

"No buts! I am truly disappointed in you Ash. I never thought you'd be capable to do this. When we go into the debriefing room, I want you to apologize to Shepard. That's an order."

Ashley hung her head in shame and nodded gently. "Yes sir." She replied softly.

"Good! All of us need to be strong for Kaidan. When we find that son of a bitch, we are going to make him pay. Are we clear?" I said with authority. I gently lifted her chin with my fingers and repeated my words in a softer tone. "Are we clear?"

She gave a weak smile and said, "Aye aye."

I returned the smile and I pulled her into a tender hug. "Good. I don't _ever_ want to see you behave like you just did."

"I'm sorry Charlie." Her body shivered in my embrace.

"I accept your apology." I began wiping her tears with my thumb. "I hate seeing my favorite gunnery chief like this."

She giggled and replied, "I'm the only gunnery chief on this ship that you actually talk to."

"Exactly. Now come on let's head upstairs. Wash up and report to debriefing. I got to head up to the med bay. I got shot pretty good back there."

**A few minutes later...**

"Ouch!" I cried out as Doctor Chakwas was stitching up a cut on my ribs.

"Commander, if you would stop moving, then perhaps it wouldn't hurt." She responded to my protest in a motherly fashion. "This is only the first cut I have to fix up." As she finished stitching the cut, she placed medigel to protect the wound from infection. Soon after, she began fixing the cuts on my shoulder, right arm and the one on my face. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"You do wonders Karin, can I be excused now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes you may but I suggest that you not strain yourself, you were quite pale when you arrived."

"Yes ma'am. Going to wash up and get something to eat. This mission was..." Kaidan suddenly appeared in my thoughts. The doctor enjoyed having the lieutenant around. The atmosphere will be different from now on. I looked at the doctor and it seemed like she was thinking about him too. "I'm sorry doc. He will be missed that's for sure."

"Thank you commander, I sure he's watching over us."

"Yeah..."

**Virmire orbit - SSV Normandy - Captain's Quarters - 1800 hours**

_He's dead... Kaidan is dead..._ I kept replaying his last words in my head.

_'You did the right thing. I have no regrets commander. It was an honor to serve with you.'_

But what did that mean? No regrets... It's a question that will never be answered. Waterworks began as I sat at the edge of my bed, pulling my hair in frustration as I let Kaidan down.

"I'm so sorry Kaidan..." I weakly said aloud. I slid off the bed and held my legs close to my chest. I suddenly felt so alone. Another friend of mine is gone from this world. The thought made me cry even harder.

"Shepard?" Liara's voice sounded worrisome and muted as she stood on the other side of my door. I had locked it as soon as I walked in. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. It's my job to stay composed and to avoid being looked as weak. "Shepard please...open the door." She begged. I wiped my tears and stood up, taking deep breathes to calm myself down. As soon as I was ready, I walked over to Liara's voice and unlocked the door to my quarters. I was greeted by her sparkling sapphire eyes. It was then when I saw my own reflection. My gloomy face, my eyeliner was ruined and I turned around before anyone else noticed anything.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked hesitantly. She never enjoyed seeing me sad but she also knew that it would probably best talk about the current events with someone else...Someone who I cared about. I shook my head as if to say 'no' and I sat on the floor, and proceeded to resume my previous position as if nothing happened. Without asking, Liara took it upon herself to sit next to me, and grabbed my hand with hers. She placed soft kisses on my palms, then moved my hand so she could kiss my forehand. I was ignoring her at first. I wasn't in the mood but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I let her do what she needed to do. She then started to gently suck on my index finger. She gave a teasing smile as if to say 'That go you my attention.' She was absolutely right because it was from that moment on, that I stopped thinking about Kaidan. It felt wrong to do so but Liara was doing an excellent job as she kept me distracted and I decided to play along.

"What happened to the shy, innocent doctor T'Soni I fell in love with?" I said softly as her lips began kissing the base of my neck.

"If you don't want to..." She stopped her approach.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it doctor." I smirked at the woman and gently bit her neck to further encourage her. "Please continue."

There was a small gasp from me as she began her assault on my neck. There was more desire from her tonight than any other night. I bit my lip as she began gently biting on my flesh. _I like this T'Soni better_, I said to myself as her kisses began moving upward towards my jaw line. "More!" I panted weakly to her. She responded by inching closer and closer towards my lips. _I can't take this anymore!_ I moaned and I pounced on my lover. I grabbed her by her backside, gaining a slight moan from her; I picked her up and dropped her on my bed.

"Now it's my turn." I slowly crawled on top of her, giving my best seductive smile I could give, and attacked her lips. There was so much hunger and passion that neither of us was willing to stop and breathe. Without breaking the kiss, Liara began ripping my clothes off of my body, and I began doing the same. We didn't care where our clothes landed, some landed on the ground, while some didn't get that very far. I broke the kiss, and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you ok with this?" My cheeks reddened as I looked up and down the asari's naked body. She didn't say a word, the only affirmation I got was a nod, and I immediately locked my lips with hers, continuing the passion from before the break. I felt a tingle run throughout my body as Liara flared her biotics and her eyes turned black.

"Commander!" Joker's voice came through the comm. I was taken by surprise and Liara's eyes turned back to her blue color and she was as startled as I was.

"Y-yes?" I asked. _Was he listening to us? God I hope not!_

"Just wanted to let you know that the debriefing will commence in two minutes. I wanted to relay the message to Doctor T'Soni but I am unable to locate her." The pilot stated. The two of us grunted as we had been interrupted, Liara's was more silent however.

"I'll be right there." I looked at back down at the woman below me and I grinned, "I'll go and find Liara and inform her."

"Uh-huh, suit yourself. Joker out." I could see Liara's cheek turn a shade of purple of embarrassment. _He was listening! Oh god, I'll never hear the end of it!_

"We better get dressed." Liara spoke out and I nodded and began scurrying around the room to locate my clothes. Once my clothes were back on, I began helping Liara locate her clothes, even though she was perfectly capable of doing that herself. I just enjoyed watching her put her clothes back on.

"Ready?" I asked a now fully clothed doctor and she nodded her head 'yes'

Before we headed out to the mess hall, I grabbed Liara on the arm and pulled her in an embrace. My hands explored her hips and I gently squeezed my lovers backside.

"Shepard!" She giggled, gaining a devilish smile and a wink from me.

"We'll continue this later, _doctor._"

"I-" She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued, "I'm looking forward to it, _commander._"

**SSV Normandy - Comms Room - Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams - 1830 hours**

"Shepard," I began as everyone sat in their seats. There was an empty chair next to me; Kaidan's chair. I tensed up as Shepard looked at me. I looked over at Charlie, who gave me an encouraging nod and continued. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior down on the cargo bay. It was extremely unprofessional and rude. You deserve better and I'm sorry skipper."

"It's alright Ash. I know you didn't mean it. We lost a great man today. He will be forever in our hearts. I assure you that Saren will pay for this. Kaidan will be avenged." Her lips formed a smile of approval and I sat back on my chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's our next move Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Well I'm still trying to place together the vision and see if that gives us anything." Skipper drew his attention to Charlie and asked him, "Got anything useful on your end?"

Charlie grabbed his chin, trying to figure out the vision on his own. "I saw images. Planets to be exact but I don't know what it means. Maybe you should get your girlfriend to mindfu-"

"Charlie!"

He snorted and smiled innocently, "Wh-What?" I tried to keep a straight face but it was no luck. As soon I giggled, Shepard began glaring her eyes at me. I looked down at the floor and my smile soon disappeared.

I heard a sigh coming out of Shepard's mouth. "Liara, maybe you can help." Liara nodded and the two stood up from their chairs.

"Relax commander. Embrace eternity!" It freaked me out every time she did that. It must be the eyes. The two stood there for a moment, then suddenly, the asari's eyes turned back to its original color.

"Illos!" she muttered. "The conduit is on Illos!"

"Are you sure?" Shepard and Charlie said in unison.

"Yes, I'm sure. I never even dream- whoa" she stumbled in exhaustion. "I should go lie down."

"Go ahead. It looks like we'll be heading to Illos. I have to inform the council and Admiral Hackett. Everyone except Commander Alonso is dismissed."

**SSV Normandy - CIC - Commander Shepard - 1850 hours**

"Remind me to punch Councilor Sparatus the next time I see him." Charlie responded as we finished the debriefing with the council. He never liked that turian. I didn't either but I wasn't vocal about it because unlike Charlie, I know when to keep my mouth shut. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked curiously.

"Well I have to talk to Hackett about Illos and see if he could spare a couple of ships. We need all the help I can get."

"Well that sounds like fun." Sarcasm was one of his traits that I often found annoying. "Well I'm going to bed. See you when I see you."

"Night kid." We both exchanged smiled before he made his way down towards the crew deck. Sleep seems like a good idea after this. "Joker, pass me through to Hackett."

After of few moments, a beep made its way through the CIC, confirming that the Admiral was on the line.

"Yes commander, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you read the report on our mission to Virmire?"

"I did and I'm sorry to hear about the Lieutenant. We will hold a funeral once your investigation is over. I'm sure you and your crew would like to be there."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Admiral. You don't know how much that means to me. I also called because Illos is where the conduit is located. We need all the ships we can get."

"I'll see what I can do Commander. I'll talk to the council as well."

"Thank you Admiral, that will be all."

"You are doing a fine job Shepard. Keep up the good work. Hackett out."

**Citadel - Miranda Lawson's Apartment - Operative Lawson - 1800 hours**

"Miss Lawson I appreciate you taking the time off of your busy schedule." The Illusive Man wished to speak to me about something. I wasn't sure what this was and I was about to get to the bottom of it.

"Of course, how can I help you?" I asked with my usual blank look.

"Your new recruit, Jacob Taylor, I think he should be moved elsewhere."

I arched my eyebrow and crossed my arms, "May I ask why sir?"

"I know his talents are required elsewhere. Right now I have sent a shuttle for him that will take him to the Citadel. He will be stationed there until I have use for him elsewhere. I would like the two of you to pair up and work together. He will help you on your current mission.

I hate being left in the dark like this. However, he brought up a good point. Mister Taylor has proven loyal to us since he was recruited. There was one more problem. "What about Oriana? She has no one to look after her.

"That has been taken care of. I have sent one of our agents to watch over your sister. I am sending you her contact information. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner Miranda. I know how important she is to you. It won't happen again."

"I understand sir, it's no problem at all. I'm sure you had your reasons. Is that all sir?"

"It is and again, I'm sorry for calling you at this hour."

I nodded and disconnected the call and began making another call.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Jacob. It's Operative Lawson. I just received news that you will be heading towards the Citadel. The news has caught me off guard to say the least. I currently don't have an apartment for you so I suppose you will be spending the first few days at my apartment."

"I see." His voice seemed distant. "Very well ma'am. I'll see you when I arrive."

**April 17, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - CIC - Commander Shepard - 1400 hours**

"Commander, I just received a message from the council. It looks like we will get our ships after all. The council has requested us to head towards the Citadel as soon as possible." Joker informed me as I made my way towards the galaxy map.

"Good, let's go then!" I announced at our pilot as I made my way towards the crew deck. I turned the corner and I was surprised to see Liara and Charlie together. Charlie was making a soup of some kind and teaching T'Soni how to cook. I approached the two of them, listening to Charlie's lecture.

"-This is called a stock. As you can see it's a very clear liquid. Its mostly comprised of: Roasted bones, water, mirepoix -normally carrots, celery, and onions- and herbs and spices, depending on what you're to make." Charlie took out three spoons and set them aside. "It's extremely important that you watch the stock frequently. As time goes on, all the fat and undesirables reach the top of the stock. You have to make sure that you remove as much as possible. A good stock is only good depending how much care is put into it. The stock has been simmering for a few hours now so it should be ready to be used in a soup."

Charlie grabbed a soup and placed it on the pot, collecting a small portion of the liquid. "Here." He gently handed Liara the spoon. "Let me know how it tastes." Liara was a little nervous as she inspected the liquid. She brought the spoon to eye level, looking at the liquid with curiosity. She took a whiff, and her nose immediately scrunched up. I felt my heart melt at the sight. _She is adorable._

After gaining her composure, she took a sip of the liquid. "This tastes amazing commander!"

Charlie and I smiled and laughed. "This is only a stock Liara. It will taste a whole lot better once it's added into a soup."

"So what are you making?" I asked him.

His eyes beamed and replied, "Cream of Broccoli." He drew his attention to our favorite asari. "It's a very simple soup to make. Let me show you."

After a couple minutes of prep work, a couple of hours of cook time, the soup was ready to be served. Liara had been following Charlie's every move, taking mental notes as he taught her his culinary expertise. I helped them by taking out bowls from an overhead cabinet and spoons for everyone on board.

"Attention this is Shepard," I had opened my omni-tool and communicated through the Normandy's speakers. "I just wanted to let everyone know that dinner is served. Our very own Commander Alonso made dinner so I hope everyone enjoys the meal tonight. He also made a meal for those who can't consume human foods. I hope everyone enjoys their meal tonight."

"Commander have you tasted Charlie's soup? It is wonderful!" Liara spoke with such gratitude as she quickly finished her first serving.

"Of course! He used to cook for me all the time when we were in training during Special Forces." I kissed Liara on the cheek and I whispered in her ear. "You know how adorable you are right?" I kissed her once more, this time fully on the lips. "I love you Liara."

A flush of purple came across my lovers cheeks. "I love you too Shepard."

* * *

**I think that's a nice way to end a chapter :)**

**I went back and edited chapters 1 through 4. I added the chapter format I recently implemented as well as some more extra stuff. I won't post the next chapter until I edit chapters 5 through 11 so be on the lookout within the next few days.**

**Review/Favorite/Subscribe :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your week and if you're watching the Olympics, hope you are watching and rooting for your favorite athletes and your country :)**

**Until next time. **


	18. Backstabbing

**Hello everyone! I have a new chapter in for you guys.**

**As I said in the Author Notes last chapter, I have edited the chapters to fit my current format. I also added more content so please take a look and re-read this story.**

**So without further ado, let's get started.**

**See you on the other side.**

* * *

Backstabbing

**April 19, 2183**

**The Citadel - Citadel Tower - Commander Shepard - 1300 hours**

"...If Saren thinks about attacking the Citadel - as you believe - then we will be ready for him." Councilor Tevos spoke the councilor's 'outstanding' plan. _This isn't what we planned for!_

The turian councilor added, "We currently have dozens of ships patrolling every mass relay from here to the Terminus systems."

"What about Illos? We need ships patrolling Illos!"

"Illos can only be accessed through the Mu Relay. If we send any of our ships, it will result into a full scale war." The salarian answered.

I saw Udina turn to face me. "Now is the time to be discreet."

_Go fuck yourself Udina._

"If Saren finds The Conduit before we do, we will all be screwed! We have to get to Illos!"

There was a sigh coming out of the Sparatus' mandibles, a sign of irritation. "Ambassador, I get the feeling the commander isn't willing to let this story of the reapers go."

In his usual, douchebaggery tone, Udina said, "There are serious political implications here commander. Humanity has gained a lot no thanks to you and Commander Alonso but now it seems that you are becoming more trouble than you're worth." _You bastard! I hope to pray that the reapers kill you first!_ "As of this moment, the Normandy is grounded."

"Nobody stabs _me _in the back Udina... nobody."

"The council can take over from here, with my help of course." I was red hot and began stomping my way towards my ship.

**SSV Normandy - Alonso's Quarters - Commander Alonso - 1300 hours**

"I see commander, my condolences for your lost. Thank you for the update. I wish you the best of luck on your trip to Illos." The mysterious voice had called in for an update on Virmire. I had informed it of everything that happened; hopefully she deemed my information useful.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"Yes commander what is it?" the voice replied.

"What do I call you?"

There was a long pause before it spoke once more. "Call me Metis."

_Metis? Like the Greek Titan of Earth?_ "Very well. Goodbye for now." I soon replied before I disconnected the call.

_Well...since we are docked, might as well surprise my girlfriend by paying her a visit._

**Thirty minutes later**

_Flowers? Check, freshly shaven chin? Check. Hmm, the door seems to be locked_. Fortunately, Tali has been teaching me the basics of hacking doors. Granted, I was nowhere near as good compared to Tali as the door took some time to hack. As the door opened and cautiously went inside, tip-toeing passed the entrance and towards her living room.

I heard Miranda's laugh coming from her bedroom.

_Aha! So she is here._ I hugged the wall an adjacent that connected to her bedroom. My lips formed a grin at how startled she will be once I scare her.

I walked into the room and I froze. I could see Miranda naked, along with another man. Her hands ran through her hair as I heard a soft moan coming out of her mouth. The voice caused me to drop the glass vase containing the bouquet of flowers and as a result, caused Miranda to look at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Miranda...What... the fuck!" I was shivering with rage as Miranda scrambled to cover herself with her sheets. The black man under her looked confused. I leered my eyes at him and flared my biotics, lifting up into the air. "You will pay for this!" I threw him out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"Charlie stop!" Miranda screamed as I walked over to the man. "Please! Stop, I... I can explain!"

I whipped around to face the crying woman. "Explain what! You have the _nerve_ to betray me? How could you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill this asshole!" I whipped around, and searched the man, finding my cowering behind her bar. He stood up, with biotics of his own and we began exchanging punches.

"Stop it!" Miranda cried but neither of us listened to her. The man surprised me with an uppercut, causing me to fall on Miranda's glass coffee table, shattering it to pieces.

_Ugh I don't remember that being there before! _I winced and grabbed my lower back. Then I felt more punches came across my face.

"Jacob stop it! You're hurting him!" _So that's the asshole's name!_ I said to myself as I blocked one of his punches and countered, connecting with immense force. Jacob tumbled back and I got up in a defensive stance.

"So _now_ you care?" I asked Miranda without looking at her.

"I always ca-" she began but I interrupted her with an ice cold glare. "Don't! I fucking loved you. But I guess I finally know how you really feel about me." I looked at Jacob who was still on the ground, glaring his dark eyes at me. "I hope you're happy Miranda." I looked at her once more, tears fell from her eyes and streamed down on her cheeks.

"Charlie, please." She said weakly, reaching out to me but I quickly swatted her hand away.

"This is the last time you'll see me. I wish you two the best of luck. I'm done!" I quickly began making my way towards her door. I heard footsteps close behind but I walked faster.

"Charlie wait!" Miranda called out to me. "I...I don't want you to go."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face her. "You don't want me to go. Any why would I stay with you? Answer me that."

"Be-because I..." she searched for the right words but I had already lost my patience.

"Goodbye Miranda." I turned around and left her behind. I heard sobs as I climbed into my taxi and drove away.

**Citadel - Outside Lawson's Apartment - Miranda Lawson - 1345 hours**

_Damn it! _"Charlie..." I saw his taxi drive away. "He's gone... and it's my bloody fault! Damn it!"

"Miranda?" Jacob walked up to me. He had the decency to put some clothes on.

I felt furious with him. _No, this wasn't my fault. It was because of him!_ I glared my eyes at him. "I suggest you find someplace else to stay. I'll send you updates on your next mission when I have it." I walked back into my apartment and brought out his duffle bag, and quickly shut the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed, thinking about Charlie and how sorry I was. _I'm so stupid!_

_Charlie... I wish I had the courage to tell you that I love you. I'm so sorry._

**SSV Normandy - Mess Hall - Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams - 1600 hours**

"So we're grounded?" I asked Shepard who slumped in defeat, seated in the chair in front of me.

"Yeah, the council is so stupid... and that backstabbing asshole. Udina has some balls. I hope he dies when the reapers arrive. I don't know what to do!"

"Uhh commander we have a problem!" Joker called through the intercom.

"What is it?"

"I'm hearing reports that Charlie is in Chora's Den, apparently he's drunk and is trying to tear up the place."

_Charlie in Chora's Den? That sounds unlike him._ Shepard sighed and said, "Just what I needed. I'll check it out."

"Oh, also, Captain Anderson wants to speak with you. He's over at Flux.

She sighed once more. "Got it! I'll go to him first. Charlie can wait for all I care."

"Wait...Skipper?"

"Yeah?" she asked before heading up the stairs.

"I'd like to go get Charlie." Something is wrong with Charlie and we have grown closer within the past few days.

Shepard smiled and nodded. "Alright, be careful out there."

**Fifteen minutes later...**

_Ugh! Chora's Den. The place is filled with aliens and drug dealers._

"...Then I fucking kicked his ass!" I found Charlie laying down on top of the bar, talking to an asari, clearly drunk out of his mind. I made my approach and he immediately notice me. "Heyyy beautiful! Come to take advantage of your heartbroken superior officer? Sit doowwnnn! Have a drink!" He grabbed his tall glass and raised it. "A toast! For the fucking bitch that broke my heart!"

My heart sank as I saw Charlie in such a state. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Home? Ha! Home is here, at the end of this glass!" He looked down to inspect his now empty glass and frowned. "If only I had a pistol, then I'd be happy."

"Charlie..." I grabbed his hand, which he pushed gently away.

"Why the hell are you here anyways? What... you're going to confess your love for me? Save it! I'm done with life. Just leave me in peace."

_But I do love you! _I tried to say to him but then I realized he wouldn't remember it when he sobered up. "I'm not going anywhere commander."

"Didn't you hear me? I said leave me alone!" He flared his biotics and attempted to push me, but the mass effect field broke before it could hit me.

_I can't take seeing you like this. Well... here goes nothing. _"Charlie... I love you."

He laughed as if insulted by my words. "No you don't. How could a gorgeous woman like you could ever fall for a guy like me. I mean look at me!" He hopped of the bar and stumbled towards a nearby table. He collapsed on the chair and tears emerged. "I'm a mess."

"Charles Alonso you stop moping around this instant! Didn't you hear?" I sat on his lap and grabbed his face, but he looked down to avoid eye contact with me. "I love you." He finally looked up at me and smiled. His eyes glittered from his tears. He then, drew his attention to my lips that were just dying to kiss his. I leaned closer and our lips finally met. I wanted to devour him then and there but we were in a public space and in Chora's Den no less.

"Let's go back. We can continue this there." He looked up at me, still heartbroken, "If you want."

I gave him a teasing kiss and replied, "Don't have to tell me twice Charlie."

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"We are almost there, come on." I had without a problem, managed to carry Charlie on my shoulders as we entered his quarters. He kept hitting on me on the way here, but I simply ignored him. I gingerly laid him on his beg and started to remove his clothing, to get rid of the stench of course.

"Ah, so eager to take my clothes off huh?" He slurred his words as he tried to remove my alliance shirt.

"Charlie, not now." I insisted as I pulled my shirt down.

"But-" he protested but not before I placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"If we are going to do this, I want you sober."

"Ash..." his voice sounded normal, but his body language revealed sadness.

"I want this Charlie. I want you...but I want you to remember this...in case I don't make it-"

"You'll make it." He replied flatly as he glared his eyes at me. "Promise me that...you'll make it. I don't want to deal with another heartbreak." Charlie looked away, "I...I can't lose you."

Tears slowly escaped my eyes, "Hey," I pulled him close and kissed him tenderly on the lips. We kissed for what seemed for hours and I didn't want to let go. I felt his hands pull the collar of my shirt and we fell forward toward the bed.

Still feeling nervous about Charlie's alcoholic state, he started brushing lose strands of hair behind my ear and smiled. "I'll remember. I promise."

_Ugh! How can I say no to that puppy face?_ "Okay." I began lifting my shirt off, only to be halted to by Charlie's hands.

"Please." He begged. I nodded and he finished what I started. "You're beautiful." He said as he roamed his hands around my back, unclasping my bra.

"Being sappy isn't going to win me over _commander._" I smiled, which he returned.

"Is that right chief? I'm pretty su-" I shut him up by kissing him on the lips, which he returned. He countered by grabbing my thighs and flipped us over, so he could be on top. He began unclasping my belt buckle, which I gladly helped.

"No second thoughts chief?" he asked nervously, as if asking permission to proceed. I shook my head no and he proceeded to remove my underwear. He kissed me once more before he made his way down, passing through the nape of my neck, my breasts, stomach, and teasing me by giving small pecks near my thighs.

"Anxious are we chief?" he grinned as he noticed me shiver in anticipation. Before I could even answer, he went to work on me. I gasped for air, clutching his bed sheets as I moaned his name. _Oh god! That bitch will no doubt be missing his talents._

**The Citadel - Flux - Commander Shepard - 1630 hours**

"Captain, you said you wanted to see me?" I saluted in attention.

"At ease commander. Look, I'm sorry what they did to the Normandy but I might be able to help."

"I'll take any ideas Captain, especially from you." I forced myself to smile.

"The Normandy's controls are locked by C-Sec. If I can get sneak inside, maybe I can deactivate the lock."

I shook my head to the idea. "Captain, I've been there countless of times. That place is secured tighter than a virgin's ass. I suggest you come up with an alternative...sir."

"Hmm." He began grabbing his chin. "Perhaps, I could disable the controls from Udina's Office."

"Do it. I'm heading back towards the Normandy." I began to walk back, only to stop and look at Anderson. "Anderson?"

He looked up and me and smiled, "Yes?"

"If Udina is there. Knock him out for me."

"I'd be honored Shepard. Now go."

**Fifteen minutes later...**

The lights turned green on the Normandy's control. I breathed a sigh of relief as Anderson's plan was a success. I leaned on Joker's chair and ordered, "Get us the hell out of here Joker!"

"My pleasure. Heading to the relay, we will be in Illos by late tomorrow."

"Good, I want updates every two hours."

**SSV Normandy - Alonso's Quarters - Commander Alonso - 1800 hours**

Ashley and I sighed in exhaustion and she collapsed her naked body on top of me. Her leg wrapped around my waist and sighed once more in contempt. I held our sweaty bodies close and smiled.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." Ashley panted for breath.

With an eyebrow raised in curiousity, I asked, "Really? Since when?"

Ignoring the question, Ash kissed me on the lips, "Doesn't matter."

"I want to know." I replied softly, brushing my thumb on her shoulder.

"After...after we found Kahoku. When you found Amanda and me at the gym...but like I said, it doesn't matter now."

"Oh..." I remembered how I playfully winked at Ashley that day and almost everytime I saw her. I frowned in guilt as I realized as I never thought about her in the 'just friends' category back then. "So when I asked you to help me to pick out a suit... and you looked away...why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you looked happy."

_That isn't an answer._ "I wish you said something."

"Well I did eventually."

I paused to think. All of them were what if scenarios. _What if Miranda and I never broke up? Would Ash still come forth and confess her feelings?_ I sighed as these answers were uncertain and I ultimately replied, "I guess you're right. Thanks for this."

"Yeah...I just knew I had to do something. It broke my heart seeing you drown yourself with alcohol. Skipper told me about how you did the same thing after Elysium."

"Not my proudest moment." I couldn't help but chuckle.

Ash laughed along with me. "Yeah not the most attractive one Charlie."

"Oh laugh it up _chief._" I couldn't help myself to kiss her once more. "I love you."

"Love you too."

We shared silence before there was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit!" Ash and I began scrambling for my clothes. "Who is it?" I asked innocently.

"It's Jane. Why is the door locked?"

"Uhhh Ash and I had a few drinks and before anything else happened, I locked myself in?" I felt Ash slap me on the shoulder and held my hands in response. "What?" I whispered.

"Well can you open up? We are heading to Illos and I'd like your input on the squad."

_Fuck..._ "Uhhh just a minute!" I drew my attention to Ashley, who was now fully clothed and looking at me with a glare. "Oh don't look at me like that!" I whispered, "You need to hide."

"Uh great idea genius except there is one problem..." She began pointing around the room. "There is nowhere to hide!"

I covered my face with my hands and pinched my nose. I began looking around and there was nowhere... "Hide under the bed." I said lamely.

"What? I'm not hiding there!"

"Charlie! Open the damn door already!"

I waved my hands in frustration and pointed Ashley to sit near my computer terminal. "Just sit there then and follow my lead!" I walked towards the door and paused to look at Ashley who simply rolled her eyed. I exhaled and I slowly opened the door.

"Heeyy Jane, whats's up?" I casually walked out of the room and quickly closed it.

With a confused look on her face, she quickly asked, "What was Ashley doing in there?"

"Ashley? Not sure what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I just saw her." She pointed at my door, "In your room. So let me ask you again: What was Ashley doing in your room?"

I began to panic and my heart began racing. "Umm... w-well it's funny you should mention that." I nervously scratched my neck and shoulder and gave out a nervous laugh, "We...we...Okay it was her fault! She confessed her love to me and we had sex!"

"What!" Jane yelled in shock. I could hear Ash mumble the same from behind me and she came out and slapped me.

"You were drunk!" Ashley yelled

"Whoa wait hold the phone there you two." She paused to gather her bearings. "What?"

I pinched my nose and began to explain. "I down into the markets and bought a bouquet of flowers and went over to her place; to surprise her." Jane nodded and I continued. "When I got there, the door was locked so I had to hack it. When I went inside, I heard Miranda's laugh coming out of the bedroom and-"

"Oh..." Jane understood what I was about to say and hugged me. "I'm sorry Charlie."

"Yeah." I ended the embrace and continued. "I went to Chora's Den to drown it all out." I looked at Ashley who only frowned. "I was there for awhile and then Ashley came to find me. Sh-She confessed to me that she loved me and the rest..." I looked at Ash once more and began to blush, which caused me to blush as well.

"I get it." Jane rubbed the back of her neck and exchanged smiles between Ashley and I. "I'm happy for you both. It's about time really."

"Thanks. Wait...what?" Ashley and I said in unison which caused Jane to giggle with delight.

"Charlie, you have been so blind. Ashley has been into you for a while now." I looked down and frowned. "Ash, I didn't think you'd ever tell him." Ash too looked down.

"Well," I gently grabbed Ashley's hand and we smiled. "I'm glad she did."

"Alright that's enough of you lovebirds. Charlie, I need to talk to you."

Ashley nodded and gave me a tender hug, "I'll see you around, commander." and walked away.

I looked at Jane who was smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at her, slightly annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing" she said winking, "We are on our way to Illos and we need to talk about it. Since we only have one mako, and only that can fit so many, we need to discuss who to take."

I nodded, "I'm sure this will be a one way trip to the conduit. Alright, let's do this."

* * *

**So that's the end for the Miranda/Alonso matchup...for now ;) Sorry for the Miri fans but there is more in store, that I will promise!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully post the Illos mission by the end of the week.**

**Follow/Favorite and Review! :)**

**Until next time.**


	19. The Night Before Illos

**So... you know how I said that Illos was going to be this week? Heh, I lied but at least I have another chapter instead.**

**There there is some smut in this chapter so if this isn't your thing, I apologize in advanced, and for those that do, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**See you on the other side.**

* * *

The Night Before Illos

**April 19,2183**

**SSV Normandy - Alonso's Quarters - Commander Shepard - 2000 hours**

"Okay let's just calm down and let's try again." Charlie and I have been trying to figure out who to take on Illos for the past two hours, switching ideas and coming up with pros and cons. Ultimately, I have suggested we take Ashley, Garrus, and Wrex along, while Charlie has suggested we bring Liara, Tali, and Garrus.

I sighed and shook my head. _Well at least we can agree on Garrus._

"Alright look..." Charlie began with a long sigh. "We know that Saren has a legion of geth at his disposal and we need a tech expert, which in this case, is Tali. Sure, Garrus can overload them but beyond that, that is all he has."

I began seeing his point of view, nodding in understanding. "Okay fine but why Liara? I hate to say it but she isn't much of a soldier. Wrex can do _a lot_ more damage than Liara can."

"Yes but you can do that. You're a guns blazing, ass kicking bitch." I glared at his as soon as he said 'bitch'. "Sorry..." he continued, "but you get my point. Liara is a supportive biotic. She can use her singularity and trap our enemies hiding behind cover. I can only do so much at a time. Two biotics in the squad can be just as deadly as you are with guns...and I hate to say it but biotics are more diverse than soldiers."

My brows raised in surprise. "Biotics? Better than soldiers?" I let out a mocking laugh and waved my hand dismissively. "Please, I would destroy you."

His mouth formed a grin and he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest."I'd like to see you try."

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Look let's get back on track. So we can agree with Liara, Tali, and Garrus?"

Charlie's grin disappeared and formed a smile, nodding a response.

"Alright, well I think we are done strategizing?" I prepared to stand up, continuing, "I'm going to head to bed."

"With Liara?" he replied with a smirk.

"That's none of your business!"

He simply smiled, and began walking out the door. Just before the door closed, he spun around to face me. "It wouldn't be a bad idea. Who knows if we will be coming back. Might as well make the most of the time we have left." He gave one last smile, and the door closed behind him.

**SSV Normandy - Cargo Hold - Commander Shepard - 2300 hours**

I noticed Ashley working at her station, as usual, repairing the squad's weapons. I knew Garrus was upstairs talking with Tali and I walked back towards the engineering section of the ship. "Hey Adams?"

"Yes commander?"

"I'm going to need the floor cleared for awhile so take a break. You look tired."

With a confused look on his face, Adams asked, "You sure? I mean I do feel a bit tired. Didn't sleep well last night"

I gave him a genuine smile and replied. "Commander's orders. Go get some sleep."

He saluted and made his way up towards the crew deck.

_Now to what I really came here for._ A devilish grin curved on my lips and quietly made my way towards Ashley. I couldn't help but felt giddy as she was oblivious towards my presence. I wrapped my arms around her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Ashley slightly turned her head to find me behind her. "Don't scare me like that!"

I began making small assaults right below her ear, whispering, "Do I make you nervous..._chief?"_ My hand went below her shirt and began making it's way upward, making Ashley exhale sharply. "Do I...turn you on?"

"Commander!" she whined as my hand cupped her right breast.

"Hmm?" I asked innocently.

"We shouldn't be here...doing this...now..." her voice weakened as I began kissing the back of her neck.

"Scared we might get caught? If someone found us? Don't you think that this is a lot more fun? A little more...exciting?" My hand stopped massaging her nipple and trailed down her toned stomach, and sliding under her Alliance cargo pants. My hands began softly rubbed her folds over her underwear, while my lips went around towards her other ear and began stimulating her with gentle bites.

"Charlie..." She said weakly as she moved her neck to the side to encourage me to keep biting.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I stopped my hand from pleasing her, gaining a small whimper from the gunnery chief.

"Yes." She moaned

"Yes what?" A smile formed my lips. Before I lost her interest, I slowly returned pleasuring her now wet folds.

There was a short moan as she placed her hands on her workbench for support. "Yes sir."

"That's more like it. Now," I slid a finger into her core, and her legs began to buckle in response as my finger slid in and out of her, "What do you want from me?"

"Yes." Her mind drifted elsewhere and didn't comprehend what I had just said. "I want you." She corrected which caused me to smile. I removed my wet hand from her pants and turned her around and began kissing her fully on the lips. Her mouth opened instantly, allowing my tongue to gain entrance. After a few moments, Ash broke the kiss, panting. "I want your fingers inside of me...please!" she begged. _I'll ignore her...for now_. I said to myself as a devilish smile came across my lips. I grabbed her shirt and tore it in half, revealing her sports bra. The look of shock that formed the gunnery chief was exactly what I wanted. I drew myself closer and once again, began attacking her neck and lips. My hands explored down towards her soft ass, giving them a delightful squeeze. I lifted her onto the bench, tossing the pistol she was working on out of the way with my biotics.

Ashley rolled her eyes but smiled. "Show off."

"That pretty little mouth can get you into so much trouble. I'd be careful if I were you." I said with a wink while I unbuckled her belt.

"Oh really? I take it there will be some punishment?" she copied my facial expression.

_A little back talker aren't you! _"Maybe. Lift" I instructed and she did as told, and removed her pants and threw it behind me. My mouth watered in hunger at the sight in front me.

"Take your clothes off." Ashley instructed in a soft husky voice. My brows furrowed at the order. "Do it." She ordered once more.

I wasn't going to let her take control, so I shook my head no and crossed my arms. "Make me chief."

_Why is she looking me like that?_ I backed away slowly as Ashley dropped from her bench and seductively made her way towards me. "Ash wait..." I kept walking back until I hit one of the tires from the Mako. I've never felt so small. I nervously laughed as Ashley pressed her arms on the tires to block me from escaping.

"What's wrong commander. Are you..." she measured me, her eyes in a predatory glare. "trapped?" My cheeks began to burn as one of her hands trailed up and down my arm. I shivered at her touch as she moved her attention to the hardness under my cargo pants. "You're so eager commander. Why don't I help you take these off?" she offered. I nodded desperately as my girlfriend generously massaged the bulge. _Damn it woman!_ I was losing my control and Ashley knew it too well. I tackled her to the ground and the two of us tussled for control, rolling towards the lockers. Ultimately, I ended on the bottom, which I couldn't complain. _At least the view is nice._ Ash held my arms above me and we began kissing once more. As we kissed, I wiggled my hands free and once more roamed down her back and slid her baby-blue laced panties off of her. I forced her down the cold metallic floor and she slid my black briefs off in return. I looked up and down at the woman below me and I admired the sight.

"What are you waiting for!" She gasped as my hands massaged her breasts. _I thought you'd never ask!_

"Charlie?" Joker said aloud on the intercom as I slid myself inside of Ashley.

_Joker you fucking cockblocker!_ "WHAT!" I growled at the Normandy's pilot.

"Wow did I break something? Sorry, your mother just called and is waiting to talk you on the comm."

"Ugh!" _Just what I wanted..._ I frowned and replied with an all relenting sigh, "Fine, tell her I'll be there in a second."

"I hate him." Ashley cried out as she propped herself on her elbows.

I huffed and nodded. "You are preaching to the choir Ash." I kissed her on the lips and began whispering in her ear. "We will continue this later chief. But for now get some rest, I have a feeling you are going to need it later."

"I'll look forward to it sir." She purred as she wrapped her lips on my ear.

Once dressed, I went up towards the elevator and headed up towards the comm room. _This better be important._

"Joker, patch her through."

A chirped beeped and I greeted my mother.

"Hey mom, it's been awhile."

"It has, I hope I didn't disturb you."

_Heh, you could say that._ "Not at all ma'am. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing?"

"Everything is fine on our end. We are heading to Illos right now. I'm sure you heard the reports about Udina and Shepard?"

"I did, but I understand where she is coming from. I've dealt with Udina before and he's just like every other politician...an idiot."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm glad you're supporting our cause. Are you still serving with XO Shepard and dad on the Kilimanjaro?"

There was a short pause before my mother spoke. It sounded like it wasn't the case anymore. "No, the both of us transferred to different posts. I'm serving the SSV Madrid and your dad is station at SSV Cape Town."

I did a double-take at my mother's voice. "You two are separated? Do you want me to change that? I can do that you know."

"No it's fine Charles, you have more things to worry about. Besides, we still call each other every night before bed."

"Yeah but you two haven't been separated since you two met. It just isn't fair."

"Charles it's fine," she chuckled at my stubbornness, "forget I said anything." There was another pause, "Look, I'm heading back to my post. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that you're making me and your dad proud. I'll talk to you later."

_Damn!_ "Alright mom, love you too. Take care and say hi to dad when you talk to him."

"I will, goodbye...son"

Another chirp conformed that the call had ended. I frowned as our duties had once again pulled our family apart. I wished the three of us can retire and just be together and live happily together, maybe I could introduce them to Ashley when this is over. _A guy can dream can he?_ I smiled and shook my head and made my way out of the comm room, though not before I bumped into Shepard. Her, normally straightened, red hair was completely messed up. Her facial expression looked unpleasant. _Either you just woke up or..._ I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Joker got you too?"

"That is _NOT_ funny!" Jane pouted.

"Actually it is. Was Liara the top?" I winked, which got a devil's glare from Shepard.

"Ye-NO!" She flustered and pulled her hair in frustration, "If I'm not getting any, then you aren't too. Come here!" She pulled my arm back into the comm room.

"Hello Jane." Hannah Shepard's voice came into the comm room.

"Mom, please tell me you have something important to say. I was in the middle of doing someo- uhh something."

I snorted and hit Jane on the ribs with my shoulder. "_Very_ subtle Jane!"

"Who's that?" Mrs. Shepard replied in surprise.

"It's Charlie." Jane and I replied in unison, Jane more unenthusiastic out of the two of us.

"Oh! Ch-Charlie! I didn't know you were there too. How are you?"

"I'm doing well ma'am, thanks for asking."

"Please," Hannah replied, "It's Hannah and you know that."

"Sorry, old habit I guess." I replied, kicking the air with my right foot.

"So...are you going to tell me what's up?" Jane intervened, crossing her arms at the wall in front of her.

"Did I hear anger in your voice Jane Alexandria Shepard? Even though I am an Alliance officer, I am still your mother. Show some respect for god's sake!"

"Sorry mom." Jane tilted her head down in shame. The awkwardness set in as I stood there, not exactly sure what to say or do.

"So I heard from a bird that you two took control of the Normandy and left the Citadel?"

"You can blame Jane for that ma-Hannah. I wasn't aware we left the Citadel until a few hours later." My cheeks began to turn pink as I relived the moment with Ashley in my quarters.

"I see...well, I am sure Jane had her reasons?" Hannah questioned her only child.

"I had to mom. Saren is heading towards the Conduit on Illos and he is going to bring an army of reapers if we don't stop them."

"I understand." Mrs. Shepard began, "It's a shame nobody has listened to you; hopefully, it doesn't take long to realize what kind of threat the reapers impose. Well, I better let you two go. Jane, I love you and you make me proud. Take good care of Charlie."

"I will..." Jane replied with sideways glance. "Love you mom."

"Take care, Hannah." Once the call ended, I pressed the intercom button to contact with Joker. "Joker, how long do we have until we reach Illos?"

"Nine hours, Commander." Without a word back, I backed off of the button and looked at Shepard.

"I'm going to head to bed." Jane looked at me suspiciously once I finished the sentence. "...To sleep." I added which didn't lessen her suspicion. I rolled my eyes and waved her goodnight. "Don't stay up _too_ long Jane." I looked back with a wink, and headed down to my quarters, finding Ashley there waiting for me, lying across the bed with her palm resting on her jawline.

"Ready to finish what we started downstairs _commander?"_ _A tempting offer chief._

"I told Shepard that I was going to sleep..." I began walking towards her. "But since you offered, I think the two of us can keep a secret." I crawled into bed and gave a devilish grin as I looked into those dark brown eyes with hunger and desire.

Ashley purred to my soft kisses on her lips, "I'm all for keeping secrets commander."

"Well then...let's start round two and this time, with no distractions."

**April 20, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Captain's Quarters - Commander Shepard - 0000 hours**

"Sorry to keep you..." I paused mid-step and found Liara sleeping on my bed, "waiting." I finished softly as I got into my sleeping clothes and made my way to cuddle with the blue asari in my bed. Without waking her up, I gingerly climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her. There was a deep breath as she stirred from her sleep.

Liara turned around to face me and smiled. "Hello Shepard." Liara's beamed smile was infectious and I couldn't help myself from kissing her.

"Hi." I simply said as we held each other in our arms, our bodies becoming one. "Sorry that I woke you."

"I was just resting my eyes, waiting for you."

"I see, before we...continue, I want to talk to you about something." I sat up, resting my back along the headboard, Liara saw my serious expression and followed suit. "This mission, Illos and even Saren for that matter, has-I..." _God I don't even know what to say! _Liara saw my internal struggle and grabbed a hold on my hand, giving me courage to continue on. "This mission is dangerous and Charlie and I have decided to bring you along for the mission."

"Because of my knowledge of the Protheans? Or because you want me close to you?" Liara interrupted but didn't show frustration or guilt, if any.

"Actually, it was Charlie who suggested that I bring you along." Shaking my head and grabbing the back of my neck as I hadn't made my point. "The point is, if something happens to me," I gently squeezed my lover's hand, "Promise me that you will forget about me and continue on with your life."

"Shepard..."

"No Liara listen-"

Liara shook her head in annoyance and interrupted once more. "How could you say that Shepard, I love you. How could I ever forget about you? You mean so much to me! No...No, I cannot forget you. If something does happen, _but it won't_, I will just have to move in with Charlie."

I huffed but smiled nonetheless. "Your humor is getting better."

Liara replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a kiss on the cheek. "I try."

"And that's why I love you." I drew myself closer to my lover, sinking to rest my head on her lap. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything. I just don't want to lose you, you know?"

Liara, as if knowing what to do, ran her soft hands through my hair. "I understand, but nothing will happen to you, I promise." I forced myself to close my eye so her tender touch as before I knew it, I had drifted to sleep.

**Eight hours later...**

As everyone took their seats in the comm room, I looked around at each and every one of my team and gave a smile and a nod. "Commander Alonso and I were talking last night on who to take. Those that weren't picked will stay here. The Normandy will regroup with the Arcturus fleet and launch an attack from there in case we are too late. The squad that will come with me are as follows: Alonso, Tali, Garrus, and Liara. We expect to arrive in one hour so be ready in fifty minutes. Are there any questions?" I looked around and everyone was silent. I nodded and gave one more encouraging smile. "Well then, everyone is dismissed."

* * *

**Alright so next chapter -I promise!- will be Illos.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Follow/Favorite and Review :)**

**Until next time!**


	20. Saving the Galaxy: Part I

**Hello everyone! Hope everyone has had a great week so far? Good!**

**Anyways let's get right to Part 1 of 3 of my first story!**

* * *

****Saving the Galaxy  
Part 1

**April 20,2183**

**SSV Normandy - Crew Deck - Commander Alonso - 0800 hours**

"Look, I'm sorry but you aren't coming. It's Shepard's orders, not mine." Ashley had begun twenty questions as to why she wasn't coming along with us.

"But you said you would put in a word for me." The two of us climbed into the elevator and headed down to the cargo bay.

"Ash, just try to understand. We need you to stay strong if something goes wrong. Shepard told Joker that you will be in command once we land on Illos. It's your duty to head towards Arcturus station and regroup there."

"That's not fair! I can't leave you behind."

"Don't argue with me. Please, just do this one thing for me and I promise I won't get hurt." Ashley blinked to stop herself from crying, I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm on her shoulder. Her sobs came through and she sank her head on my shoulder.

"You promise?" she asked once she regained composure. As the door opened, we slowly walked out and made our way towards the lockers.

I kissed her forehead softly and nodded. "Well...I'll try not to." A grin formed my lips and Ashley hit me on the shoulder. "We'll be dropping soon. You should head up to the bridge." Hesitant to leave me I hugged her tighter in our last embrace. "I'll be okay."

"Just remember what you said." Her fingers roamed my hair and I couldn't help myself and I planted my goodbye kiss.

"I love you Ash."

"Love you too."

**Ten minutes later...**

**SSV Normandy - Commander Shepard - M35 Mako**

"Everyone strapped in?" I looked around at the faces that will be joining me. We have come so far in so little time. I smiled as those faces looked at me with their game faces. I'm proud of them all and I would consider all of them my friends and family.

"Ready when you are Shepard." Everyone said in unison. I glanced over at Liara who was seated in the passenger's seat. She gave me an endearing smile and nodded, which I gladly returned. I glanced at Charlie who was buckling his harness tightly before noticing I was looking at him. He puckered his lips and gave me a mocking kiss. I rolled my eyes and smiled and locked back in front of me.

"Joker we are ready for drop-off."

"Hold on Shepard, _XO_ Pressely over here keeps yapping that we can't make the drop." Joker's voice came through my earpiece.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"The angle is too steep Commander, we would be dropping you at a dangerous altitude. We have found some activity from the planet's surface -it must be Saren- and there is no way we can drop you on the mako. The tank needs at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull a successful drop and the closest that I can find for you is twenty."

"Twenty meters? There's no way they can drop in there. Find another landing zone!" Ashley spoke out.

Tali agreed with our XO. "The angle is too steep. We would never make it."

"We have to try!" Liara and Charlie said in unison. "It's our only option." Liara finished.

"It's not an option it's suicide!" Ashley was now yelling.

"Oh will everyone just shut the hell up!" Joker's annoyance sprang out. "Have a little faith in your pilot."

"Uhh Joker?" I nervously asked. _What's he up to?_

"I can do it."

"Are you sure?" My question hanged in the air for a second.

"I can do it." Joker repeated, his voice just as confident and cocky as before.

I sighed and covered part of my face with the palm of my right hand. _God I hope he doesn't kill me._ "Alright do it. Drop us onto of that fucking bird bastard...Sorry Garrus."

"Errm, none taken Shepard, I think. By the way...what's a bird?"

"I'll have to tell you later Vakarian." Charlie snorted, holding back a laugh. _A wise choice there Charlie._

Joker's voice roamed the inside of the Mako one last time. "Approaching the drop-point in three...two...one..."

As we dropped, I could see a garrison of geth walking away, and a turian standing there. I growled in fury as I couldn't wait for the mako to drop. _You are dead!_

As Saren ran like a coward, a door that was between us and the rogue spectre began closing.

"Damn it! It closed! Tali, see if you can find something that disables the override." I ordered as I punched the dash in front of me.

"Whoa take it easy Shepard, we'll get the bastard." Charlie patted my shoulder.

"It looks like there is a underground bunker of some sort. There is a large geth activity in that area." Tali announced as she turned her body to face me.

"Well let's get out of this hellhole. We are sitting ducks." Charlie roared as he opened the door and headed out, followed by Tali, Garrus, Liara and I.

"It's a few clicks away up there." Tali pointed at a hill east of us. As if on cue, geth platforms came out and began ambushing us.

"Watch it! Everyone spread out. Tali, Garrus overload their shields. Liara hit those troopers over there with a singularity!" Before I gave orders to Charlie, he seemed to disappear in an instant. One moment he was right next to me and the next he was on top of a rocket trooper. I looked in amazement as he whipped out his shotgun and shot at the platform in point-blank range. The synthetic "blood" covered his face and his chestplate. He continued the same tactic on three more enemies until we had nobody else to shoot at.

"Remind me to not piss you off Alonso." Garrus deadpanned. I could only nod in agreement.

"You're welcome." Charlie grinned, "I think that's another point for me on the 'I saved your ass' game."

"Yeah but I'm still winning. I needed you to catch up." Garrus returned while he checked his HMWA assault rifle.

I rolled my eyes and took switched to my Mantis sniper rifle. "Come on, let's keep going."

As we went up the hill, Liara investigated everything we came across on. "Wow! This is fascinating. Look at this!" She walked closer to a statue of what looked like husks. They were...eerie looking.

"They look strangely familiar." Charlie began. "From some old space vid." As he walked closer to the statue, he put his hand to his chin, "Nah! Doubt it." As we walked on, we heard more geth coming from the plaza. We crawled behind some crates.

"Shit!" Charlie whispered after peeking. "We have a sleeping Armature in the plaza. This complicates things. Well as long as we don't get-"

"We've been spotted!" Tali announced. Charlie shook his head and breathed a deep sigh.

"Focus on the Armature or we are screwed!" I ordered as I switched to my assault rifle and began spraying at the geth tank. After what seemed like forever, the Armature began to stumble and shoot is plasma bolts wildly. "Keep the pressure!" I roared and seconds later, it fell to the ground. As we cleared the plaza, we began moving towards the underground bunker, where more hibernating Armatures and geth forces were located. Charlie and Tali quickly rushed towards geth terminals and hacked the Armatures to assist us in the battle. With Liara and Charlie's biotics, Tali's hacking and Garrus' sniping skills, we managed to annihilate our enemies with precision. Just up ahead, there were two ramps that led up to computer terminals. It looked badly damaged but the looks of it.

"I can understand some of the words." Charlie stood beside me as we listened. "Some sort of warning." We looked at each other and I nodded with his observation.

"You two can understand it?" Garrus asked, his mandibles twitched in confusion.

"Of course!" Liara blurted out. "The cipher! It helps you understand the Prothean language. See if either of you can find the controls to open the gate."

As I typed away, Charlie looked at me intently, amazed how quickly I found the controls. I looked back at him and arched my eyebrow. "What?"

"Your eyes just turned bright green." He replied.

"Really? I didn't feel any different." I shrugged. "Anyways, the controls should be unlocked now. Let's head back up and carry on."

The return trip back to the mako was, fortunately, quiet. As everyone climbed on, I sat on the driver's seat and buckled in. Along the way to the conduit, we managed to run into a few rocket troopers but Garrus easily took care of them.

"Wow look at all these stasis pods! There must be thousands of them." Liara observed, sticking her nose on the window as she looked around. "I could spend years here."

"I don't think Shepard would enjoy it-" Charlie began, only to stop as I glared my eyes at him.

"I guess you are right Commander." Liara frowned and sat back in her seat, clearly devastated. I reached over to my lover and held her hand, giving her a smile to give reassurance.

"Don't listen to him my love. I would go anywhere with you."

"And do yo-"

"Charlie!" I stopped the mako dead on its tracks and slapped Charlie across the face.

"What the fuck Jane! I was joking!" I winced as he rubbed his reddened cheek. "Fuck that hurts!"

"Don't ever say that again. You hear me?" I was red hot.

"Fine, sorry." He grabbed his cheek once more and I turned back with a huff. It wasn't a few yards before we hit another road block. It looks like some sort of force field.

"Oh for fucks sake! Can't things ever go as planned?" I yelled and ordered everyone to climb out.

"It doesn't look like a trap Shepard." Tali spoke. "Look over there, another elevator. Maybe this place is trying to lead us somewhere."

As the five of us climbed into the elevator, I looked over at Charlie who had a pissed off look on his face. _Maybe slapping him wasn't a good idea. _I said to myself as I immediately felt bad.

I heard him grunt impatiently. "Man these Protheans sure love slow elevators. No wonder they were doomed from the start."

"I've studied the Protheans for decades, but I've never imagined being here. What will we find down there?" Liara asked in anticipation

"At least the view is nice." Tali added as she leaned by the railing, looking at all the countless of pods.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Charlie pushed me aside in order to come out for air. There was an inactive terminal at the end of a long corridor, which Charlie first noticed and began walking towards it; and I soon followed. A mixture of orange and black suddenly appeared and spoke.

"You are not Prothean, but you are not machine. This eventually is one of the ways we anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons." It's voice, godly and synthetic. I could assume it's some sort of VI. "I do not sense indoctrination, unlike the other that passed before you. Perhaps there is still hope. You must break the cycle that has continued for a millennia. But to stop it, you must understand or you fulfill the same fate we made. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. But the Citadel is a trap, the station is actually an enormous relay that is able to bring the reapers from dark space."

I could hear Charlie snort in the background as the VI began the previous sentence. Surely he was thinking about an old space action vid. I rolled my eyes but I continued listening to the VI, who called itself 'Vigil'. It informed that the Keepers once held the power to let the reapers in. However, the Protheans were able to override it by creating the conduit and let them travel to the Citadel and disable the controls.

_So the Conduit is a backdoor to the Citadel and with the Geth behind him, he can bypass the defenses, thus making an easy entry for Sovereign. Damn it! _

"How do we stop Saren?" Garrus and Charlie asked in unison.

"There is a data file on this console. Take a copy before you leave. Place it in the Citadel's master control unit and it will upload throughout the station." Vigil replied.

"A master control unit? I've never heard of that before." Garrus spoke with confusion.

I faced the group and gestured over to the elevator. "We better get going." I faced Vigil once more and added, "Thank you for the information. We will do everything we can to stop the Reapers." And with that, I turned around and hurried to join my squad, who were waiting for me. After a few more impatient grunt and deep sighs from Charlie, we hopped back inside the Mako and the force field soon deactivated.

"I'm getting mass readings Shepard." Tali began, "The Geth have stationed themselves all over the place. I hope our Turian can fire under pressure."

"_Our_ Turian?" Garrus asked.

"What? I said that out loud? I mean- I was...but I could've swo- I umm... n-nevermind. Uhh good luck Vakarian?" Tali flustered.

I smiled inwardly as I observed the young Quarian. Her body language changed soon after and began making quick glances at Garrus, who was oblivious, as he was having fun destroying Geth on our way to reach the conduit.

I came to a sudden halt as we came across a decline. A bright blue beam of light came through our windshield. I shielded my eyes with my hand and my eyes adjusted to realize that the Conduit is just up ahead.

"Wow! That's the conduit? It looks like the relay monument on the presidium." I exclaimed.

"Wait you don't think that..." Charlie said beside me. "Oh shit."

"What?" I asked, confused and out of the loop.

Only looking at the conduit, he explained. "I remember a faint hum coming out of the monument while I was passing by a few weeks ago. If I'm right, which I hope that I'm not, the conduit will lead us straight to the presidium."

"We better hurry, we've got Armatures dead ahead. Saren is probable already started the attack."

As I hit the throttle, making a dead sprint towards the conduit, I felt the mako pause as Garrus shot the main cannon. Without looking back, I ordered, "Wait! Don't shoot. We slow down if you do."

"Shields are at twenty percent!" Tali warned.

_Shit!_ _Why can't this thing go any faster!_

"Shields are gone!" Tali yelled once more.

"Everybody hang on!" We went up a ramp and the mako suddenly stopped and flew up in the air, causing my stomach to churn. Within seconds we were flying out, ramming two geth platforms as we crashed, completely destroying my beloved tank. There was an immediate growl from everyone once we came to a halt.

"Everyone okay?" I asked as we all got on our feet.

"This is fucking great! I'm having A LOT of fun _Jane._" Charlie replied sarcastically. Shards of glass covered most of his body. "Let's just get out of here before this thing blows up." He flared his biotics and pushed the door off its handle and climbed out.

"Charlie?"

"What Jane?" He sighed as he headed towards Avina.

"You missed a spot." I pointed at his backside. There was a large piece of glass sticking out of his armor. With another sigh, he picked it out and slathered some medi-gel on the wound. "Ashley won't li-"

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" I gave an innocent smile.

"Shut it." I pursed my lips to hold back a smile. Charlie simply rolled his eyes and drew his attention to Avina. "Give me a report on the damage." he ordered.

"We have all power to this level, class three fires are burning sections two, three, six and seven. Civilian casualties are high. The council has been successfully transferred to the Destiny Ascension."

I dropped my shoulders once I heard the VI program state about civilian casualties. _They don't deserve this! _"Where's Saren?" I asked.

"Rogue agent Saren Arterius is near the Council Chambers."

I turned to face my squad, giving a slight nod towards the elevator behind us. "Your heard her, let's go pay our _friend_ a visit."

"Right!"

"You bet!"

"Right behind you!"

"With you!"

* * *

**Part 1 finished. I hope you got a kick out of the two sci-fi movie references. I first did when I did my first ever play through. (Aliens and Star Wars if you didn't notice :P)**

**Part 2 will hopefully be posted sometime next week but who know with these things.**

**Anyways Subscribe/Favorite and review. Any helpful criticism is always appreciated :)**

**Until next time!**


	21. Saving the Galaxy: Part II

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay for this chapter but I have been busy as of late. Apologies to my lovely readers.**

**One major reason for the delay is that I'm not as confident with the action as I would like to be but I gave it my best shot in terms of putting actions into words.**

**There will be some jumping in between several POVs as well as some sci-fi movie reference(s) and my lame attempt to make inappropriate jokes :p**

**See you on the other side.**

* * *

Saving the Galaxy

Part II

**April 20,2183**

**The Citadel - Citadel Tower Elevator - Commander Alonso - 1400 hours**

As we rode up, towards the Citadel Council Chambers, I began to tumble as our elevator came to a screeching halt.

"Damn it!" Shepard shouted, "Looks like we are going outside. Helmets everyone!" Garrus, Shepard and I put on our respective helmets while Liara brought out a new gadget. A sort of breather mask made out of some sort of see-through plastic.

"Liara, remind me to get me one of those." I blurted out as I inspected her mask.

"It's a prototype commander and quiet expensive to get a hold of. I received this as a gift from the councilor."

"Hmm well being a spectre, I'm sure I can work some sort of deal." I saw from the corner of my eye that Jane, Garrus and Tali were already climbing out of the elevator. I shook my head and gestured Liara to go first. "Getting off track, sorry. After you doctor." As I glided into space, I typed into my onmi-tool to initiate my magnetic feature on my boots and with a loud clank, I stood next to the squad. The initial steps I took were awkward to say the least. The best I could describe is walking underwater; heavy. Though the more steps I took, I felt myself get my bearings and soon was walking like normal.

I didn't have time to celebrate my feat as geth began pouring themselves out of an elevator. Jane ordered to take defensive positions. I took cover behind a small panel on the right flank. I crouched behind the panel and took a quick peak around the corner. The elevator seemed to create endless geth as more and more streamed out of it. _This is a problem._ I said to myself as I took another peak. I saw a group of troopers advancing and I instinctively flared my biotics and threw a heavy field at the approaching platforms, sending them through space. An eyebrow arched upward as I wasn't expecting that to happen. _An instant kill! _I smiled. I turned back towards the squad as I saw a geth destroyer crawling out of the elevator. "We need to take out it's shields!" I cried out.

Tali and Garrus overloaded it's shields and I flared my biotics once more. I lifted the now charging geth and just like the group of troopers, it floated passed me and into deep space.

"Nice work!" Jane smiled as she holstered her assault rifle behind her back and drew her pistol. "Let's keep going." Everyone followed Shepard up a ramp towards the next section, where there were more geth ahead. I charged them, punching them and throwing them into space, picturing Saren being pummeled to a bloody pulp. I heard a Krogan roar behind me before a Krogan charged me. I turned and flared my biotics to prepare to launch the lizard-like creature into space but I wasn't fast enough. I felt my ribs crack as his shoulder connected to my abdomen. I cursed; the pain was unbearable as the Krogan drove me to the wall, causing me to drop my shotgun. I head butted and elbowed my way free and threw him with my biotics towards the opposite wall and the rest of the squad took him down.

"You okay?" Jane crouched beside me as I clutched my ribs. I shook my head 'no' but stood up nonetheless. This wasn't anything that medigel could fix. I had to power through the pain and hope that I don't get more injured. _Where is Chakwas when you need her!_

As we cleared one more hallway, we came across an open space filled with turrets and even more annoying geth. Tali and I teamed up to take down half of the platforms while Jane, Liara and Garrus handled the rest.

"I love this rifle!" Garrus proclaimed as he shot at a geth rocket trooper, sending it's flashing head into a million pieces. We regrouped to take a break. Each of us checked our weapons for jams and signs of overheating.

"Sooo...Garrus," I began, checking my shotgun as I spoke, "how many kills do you have?"

I lifted my head and looked up at the turian, who confidently replied, "twenty."

"Twenty?" I repeated in a fake shocked voice. "Twenty?" I snorted this time and shook my head. "My my Garrus, you have some catching up to do." A smirk appeared on my lips as I saw the Vakarian's mandibles twitch in disbelief.

"How many do you have?" He asked cautiously.

I stood up and began massaging my aching ribs. "Well I don't want to brag." I began, pausing before delivering the blow. "Twenty-five." Jane began to laugh as soon as I finished speaking. _Shit!_ I've heard that laugh countless of times before as Jane and I competed in the same game Garrus and I were currently playing.

"Amateurs." Jane said lamely with a shake of her head. "Thirty-three." Garrus and I soon frowned at Jane's impressive kill count. "Wait, the citadel arms are closing!" She pointed up towards a squid-like ship entering the citadel just in time before the station's arms closed. There was a thunderous horn-like sound as it attached itself to the citadel tower.

_Sovereign_! I snarled and advanced into a sprint. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

**Meanwhile...**

**Citadel - Council Chambers - Rouge Spectre Saren**

As I arrived at the council chambers, I stood in awe at the destruction that I caused. Fires had burned away at the trees that had been planted throughout the chambers. Politician and C-Sec guards laid across the floor, their meaningless lives being put out of their misery.

I looked back at my geth protectors as we entered. "Nobody enters this room! Kill everyone that comes through that door!" I moved upward towards the stairs and I began to snarl as I saw keepers on the right sight of the chamber. _They are a nuisance!_ I drew out my HMWP X pistol and shot a round at a keeper, hearing its last squeal was satisfying. They were useless to me and my master Sovereign.

_**Stop wasting time and open giving me control of the station!**_ A voice followed by a tingle in my brain came into focus and I did as I was told. I moved towards the center ledge and began typing controls in order to give Sovereign all control.

_Don't you see what you're doing? _Another voice, not Sovereign's, began whispering in my head. _You will doom us all! _I shook my head furiously to rid the whisper and finished typing the final commands.

"No! I'm saying the galaxy! This is the only way." I snarled at the small voice inside my head.

_Shepard will be here soon! We must join her. The machines can't be trusted._

"Stop it!" I began clenching my head, begging the voice to stop talking. The voices have become unbearable. I began fighting for my mind as I heard gunfire behind me. Shepard is here.

_**She's here! Defend these controls and defeat her. You will be rewarded.**_

"Hands up Saren, it's over!"

**Citadel - Citadel Chambers - Commander Shepard -1600 hours**

"I said hands up!" I cautiously moved forward as my squad surrounded him. He turned slowly and his face was filled with fear.

"Help me!" His voice was small and frankly, scared the shit out of me. "The implants...Sovereign replaced flesh with cybernetics to make me more obedient but I am still fighting for my will!" My mind blinked in realization of what the reaper did to him. He's indoctrinated. "He is too strong, I don't know what to do. In a few moments, he will have full control of the station." his talons began to grasp his head, as if fighting for control. "Soon, the reapers will come and wipe out everything. I am sorry but I'm afraid I've doomed us all! I feel his power surge through my body. You must finish me, I beg you."

Charlie lowered his shotgun and stepped forward as he withdrew his pistol. "My pleasure!" Charlie placed the gun under Saren's chin and pulled the trigger. Saren's once glowing eyes turned black as blood escaped at the top of his head. His lifeless body began to tumble and with the help of Charlie's kick, Saren fell off the ledge, crashing into the greenhouse below.

"Hmph, good riddance." Charlie huffed as I slid the OSD into the control unit. "I'll open a comms channel." Charlie continued as he began typing into his omni tool.

A green light illuminated off of the control panel. _Yes!_ "Vigil's file worked! I have full control of the station.

"Quick!" Liara sprang out, "Open the arms and see if we can take Sovereign down." _Good idea my love! _A smile spread across my face and began typing away.

"Mayday, Mayday! This is the Destiny Ascension!" A female voice echoed from Charlie's omni tool, "Main drives are offline. Barriers are down forty percent! The council is onboard I repeat, the council is onboard!"

"Shit!" Charlie and I said in unison.

"Normandy to the Citadel, Normandy to the Citadel! Damn it, please tell me you can hear me Commander."

"I can hear you Joker." I said to our pilot.

"We are sitting here with the Arcturus fleet as you said. We are ready to strike whenever you are. We can save the Ascension. Just open up the Widow Relay and we will give them hell!"

"We have to save them!" Liara proclaimed.

"No we don't. Shepard," Garrus stepped forward. "They are a pain in the ass, they didn't listen to you. If humans, save the council, a lot of your people will die."

"If the council dies, there would be no order. As much as I hate to say it, Liara is right." Tali made her opinion.

"Tali and Liara are right. We need them on our side." Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know it's the right thing to do."

"Shepard, what are your orders?" Joker asked. "Do we save the Ascension or do we hold back."

_Damn it!_ I bit my lower lip in frustration. _Why do I have to make these decisions? The council didn't listen to me! Why should I help them now? No, I can't kill them. If that happens, the council races won't accept us. I'm a better person than that. The council must live!_

"Joker!" _God I hope I don't regret this._ "I'm opening the relays now. Save the council at all costs!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Shepard." Garrus voice snarled in disgust but he will understand sooner or later. I moved towards the edge to see Saren's carcass. I looked over at Charlie and ordered. "Make sure he's dead."

"Yes ma'am." He replied and took Tali with him. Liara came closer and wrapped an arm on my waist. I turned over and saw her smile.

"Hi." I couldn't help but smile back.

"We did it." Her arms wrapped around me tightly in an embrace. "We did it." She whispered once more.

"Yes we did." I heard a gunshot down below and the two of us looked down.

"He's dead." Charlie announced as he began walking back up. There was another loud horn sound that blinded my ears and the ground beneath us began to shake.

"**Assuming control!"**

_What the hell was that?_ I yelled internally as the ledge began to collapse. Liara, Garrus and I fell down towards the greenhouse bellow and dodged out of the way as the ledge above us almost killed me. "Everyone okay?" I asked around. The squad coughed but nodded in their own unique way.

"Uhh Jane?" Charlie walked towards me. I turned to look at me, his face began to glow red as he pointed in front of him. "What the fuck is that?" I turned my head to where he was pointed and stared in horror as Saren's lifeless body began convulsing, spreading a red glow as his body began to stand up. A shockwave sent us towards the ground, sending electricity over my body. Charlie cursed as he grabbed his injured ribs. _Chakwas is going to kill him if Saren doesn't._ I crawled over to him as the chaos insued.

"Don't worry about me, go kill the fucker!" Charlie cursed once more as I looked at Charlie with concern. "I'll be fine Jane. I promise." I nodded and drew out my assault rifle and turned to point at Saren's body. I felt my body turn cold and pale as Saren's tissue began to explode from his body. His cybernetic glowed in a red hue and I watched as his glowing red eyes glared through my soul.

"_**I am Sovereign, and this station is MINE!"**_ Saren's controlled body jumped up towards the ceiling and shot a projectile towards me, causing me to dive to my right to safety.

_That's it! You just made a big mistake! _"EVERYONE ATTACK!"

**Meanwhile...**

**Outside the Citadel - SSV Normandy - Joker**

"We've got geth fighters on our tail!" Ensign Morrison replied as she scanned the ship's sensors.

"Amanda," I patched down to engineering, "A little help with the drives would be nice!"

"On it Joker, hold your horses!" she replied. I sighed in frustration, _Where is Tali when you need her! Come on baby hold together._ "Engines increased by ten percent!" Amanda reported.

"Alright you flashlight bitches, let's see you handle this!" I increased the throttle enough to distance myself from the fighters chasing me. After a few seconds, I slammed on the brakes and as expected, the fighters zoomed past me. _I have you now! _I fired the Normandy's guns and one by one, the geth fighters tore into pieces.

I looked out the window and saw the carnage the reaper was causing to our ships. Just one hit of its laser and our guys were decimated.

"We have to fall back!" Someone said over the comms.

"No!" Admiral Hackett replied in an instant. "This is our only chance, hit Sovereign with everything we got! Shepard is doing everything she can on the ground. We must do our part."

_Hah! Let's kill this son of a bitch._

"Normandy this is Red Leader, do you copy?"

"Copy Red Leader, Normandy here, whats up?"

"I have a squadron ready to take the bastard down, we are coming up on your flanks awaiting your orders sir."

I looked out the window once more and there was a full squad of fighters on my aft and starboard side_A squadron all to myself? Sweet!_ I cleared my throat and responded, "Uhh copy that Red Leader, keep your distance away from Sovereign, you will be destroyed."

"Copy that sir."

_God I hope Shepard is close to handling her business down there._

**Meanwhile...**

**Citadel Tower - Commander Shepard **

"It's health is down fifty percent!" Tali shouted as she ducked behind cover between shots. I took it as I sign to keep blasting Sovereign with my assault rifle.

"Liara, Charlie, keep blasting him with warp!" I ordered. Charlie's face turned paler and paler as the fight went on and soon began panting and clutching his ribs as he took heavy breaths. I was in a struggle to order him to keep pushing and or order him to retreat to safety. After all he was my best friend and surely Ashley will kill me if something happened to him.

"Twenty-five percent!" Tali's voice brought me back to reality.

_This is it. I better end this quickly._ "Liara, stasis!" I ordered and my lover nodded and placed Sovereign in a stasis bubble.

"I got this." Charlie grunted as he disappeared behind cover, leaving a blue trail as he biotically charged towards Sovereign, causing a gigantic biotic explosion. Once the mass effect field disappeared, Charlie's unconscious body appeared on the ground. "Charlie!" I ran towards him, kneeling down and held him close. As I looked five feet away ahead of me, I finally saw Saren's cybernetic body disintegrate, bringing an end to the fight. I breathed a sigh of relief as this journey is finally over.

"Charlie?" I drew my attention to the cold, pale body in my arms. "Please wake up."

No response.

"Charlie please wake up." I pleaded as tears flowed down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder to provide comfort. I knew it was Liara; I knew the warmth her touch provided.

"Shepard..." Liara's voice shattered without hope. I shrugged her hand away and glared at her. She didn't deserve it but how dare she say that.

"He's not dead Liara. I won't allow it!" I placed my fingers and found a feint pulse. "Stop bulshitting and wake up!" I voice croaked as I fought the rage within me. "Charlie..."

"Is it over?" Charlie's soft and feint voice warmed my heart as he slowly opened his eyes. I nodded a response as tears began flowing down my cheeks. I embraced him tightly, which he weakly returned. "I'm here."

"Yes you are." I beamed a smile at my closest friend. I turned back at Liara as if to say 'I told you so' and she simple nodded and stood.

Charlie's hand caressed my cheek and spoke once more. "Can we go home now?"

"Can you walk?" I asked worryingly.

"I think so, just help me up." Charlie replied. I nodded and gingerly wrapped my arm around his waist and helped him up.

"Let's get out of here before something happens."

**Outside the Citadel - SSV Normandy - Joker**

Beams of light suddenly surrounded the reaper like a biotic barrier and within seconds, Sovereign detached itself from the Citadel Tower and began drifting. _What the hell? Alright, I guess this is it._ "Morrison, patch me to Red Leader! Now!"

"R-right!" she furiously typed into her station and patched my to the fighter pilot.

"Red Leader, this is Joker. Let's move in and finish it off. Get right in on my flank! We are going in!" As I increased the throttle, I maneuvered the ship and made it do an incline, to get on top of the defeated reaper. As I made the Normandy to a one-hundred and eighty degree turn, I noticed that the fighters were right next to me, barreling down on Sovereign.

"Open fire!" I yelled as a barrage of missiles landed on Sovereign's chest, causing an explosion that blasted him into pieces. A roar of cheers came through the ship and the comms channel as we watched the colorful explosion.

"Great job everyone! You made humanity proud this day." Hackett spoke with victory.

"It was all Shepard and Alonso that made today possible sir." I chimed in.

"We are sending search and rescue groups for the ground team on the Citadel Tower. Hopefully everyone is still alive."

**Citadel Tower - Council Chambers - Commander Shepard**

"Come on Charlie help me out here buddy!" Charlie was practically dead weight as we crawled out of the greenhouse. His heavy breathing and groaning was a sign of fatigue. "Why didn't you bring a protein bar? I told you to take a bunch while on the Normandy."

"Sorry to disappoint, _commander._" Even though his health was failing, he still made jokes and plastered a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes in response as I laid him down in front of a tree. Charlie look out the large window in front of us, with just enough time to watch Sovereign explode. "It's finally over." He said as I sat alongside of him.

"You and I both know that Sovereign was just the beginning." I responded with a hint of gloom. Who knows when the next 'bad guy' will come and pick up the pieces? It could be tomorrow, next month or next year; the reapers won't stop until they either kill us all, or we find a way to stop them. I know I'm sure as hell not going to let them kill me.

"I know. So much has happened within the last month: Graduating N7, promoted to spectres... getting my heart broken."

"Hey at least you have Ashley...and me." I quickly cut in before he began before he turned into a drama queen. He placed his head on my shoulder and exhaled a weak sigh.

"That's true. I don't think I could've done this without you Jane. I'm glad you're here with me in all this mess. You've led all of us through this hell, being our light in a dark abyss. You'll make a great admiral one day."

"So," Garrus interrupted our moment. "My final count was fifty-seven." I chuckled as he still couldn't beat my score.

"Sixty-six" I announced proudly. _Haha, I'm still the winner._

"Wait what?" Charlie's face showed confusion and I repeated my final count. "Holy shit!" he smiled.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen Shepard." Charlie's smile beamed in delight. "Sixty-eight...plus Saren; my my, it looks like my kill count is sixty-nine." His smiled turned into a perverted grin.

I slapped in on the arm and made a disgusted face. "You're disgusting!"

"What's so disgusting about the number sixty-nine?" Garrus asked.

Charlie was about to explain but I beat him to the punch. "Garrus, you don't want to know."

"Just know that I'll be asking Ashley about it later." Charlie chipped in.

"Charlie!" I glared, gaining a cautious laugh from my spectre colleague.

"We're over here!" I heard Liara and Tali in the distance call to a group of medics. They quickly rushed over to us and made a quick scan. Charlie was placed in a stretcher, much to his protest saying that he could walk, and was taken to Huerta Memorial to access and repair his injuries.

The rest of my squad and I returned to the Normandy. The squad sustained minor injuries but it wasn't anything Chakwas couldn't handle from the comfort of our ship.

"I'm surprised you only have a few cuts and bruises Commander." Chakwas scanned me with her omni-tool. "I suppose Charlie had it rougher?" she asked and I nodded curtly.

"He didn't take my advice to take more snack bars. His fault...but I'm glad he'll be okay. The doctors are helping him right now. I'm sure he will be up by tomorrow."

"Glad to hear it. I'm afraid the Gunnery Chief would blame you if something happened to him."

I nervously grabbed the back of my neck as I saw Ashley in the mess hall outside the window. "Yeah I was wondering about that too." I turned my attention to the ship's doctor. "So I'm free to go?"The doctor nodded and I hopped off the observation table and made my way to the mess hall.

"Hey Ash, got a minute?"

"Of course skipper, what's up?" Ash posted a genuine smile.

"I just want to let you know that Charlie's at Huerta Memorial right now and being attended by the doctors." Ashley's smile turned upside down in a form of concern. I showed my hands as if to say 'let me finish' and I continued. "He's fine, just got his ribs broken. He should be fine by tomorrow. I... I just wanted you to know. I'd let him catch some rest chief. You can see him first thing tomorrow morning, I promise."

"I was afraid for him when we lost contact with the Mako. I didn't know if you guys made it over." I nodded and grabbed her hands to comfort her as she spoke. "I'm just glad everyone made it out okay. I was happy to see that bastard Sovereign blow up into a million pieces. For what its worth, this has been a gratifying experience."

"I'm glad. You're a good soldier Williams and a great woman. I hope you know that." I released my hands away her hers and stood up from my seat. "I'm heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." As I entered, I saw Liara changing her clothes, there was a large dark blue spot right on her back. I went over and wrapped myself around her from behind.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" I asked.

"It's just a bruise Shepard." She turned her body to face me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "It will heal."

_Who am I kidding? Liara is perfectly capable of defending herself. _"Sorry" I said lamely.

My lover held me in her arms. "Don't be, I think it's rather cute when you care." I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I always care Liara. You mean everything to me. I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you."

"Flatterer." I was rewarded with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I try." I smiled and ultimately yawned as tiredness crept in. "Let's go to bed, we've had a long day." I walked towards my drawer and picked out my pajamas for tonight. The fabric was extremely soft and it was exactly what I needed after a troubling day. I crawled into bed and hid myself within Liara's arms, nuzzling my head underneath her chin. An unmistakable warmth sunk in as we held each other. I felt Liara's steady heartbeat, fully synced with mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Liara." I sneaked in a goodnight kiss from my lover, which she kindly returned. I wanted to celebrate our victory alone with her, to meld my mind with hers but I was so exhausted so I fought my desires.

"I love you too Shepard. Good night my love."

**April 21, 2183**

**Citadel - Huerta Memorial Hospital - Room 32 - Commander Alonso - 0800 hours**

"Please Commander, you must rest to recover your strength." An asari nurse came over to me and gently held me down on the hospital bed. I growled inwardly as I felt perfectly fine. My skin color returned to its natural color; my ribs, even though there is slight discomfort, had been healed during my sleep. I just want to get out of here and be with Ashley. I want to hold her and tell her that I missed her.

"Nurse, I'm fine. Can I please be excused? I need to be somewhere." I pouted, trying to get the nurse to sympathize.

I heard the door behind me swing open. At first I assumed it was another nurse or doctor but I heard a familiar voice speak. "I hope you're talking about me commander. I'd hate to reinjure you if I found there was someone else." Ashley's fingers traveled down my arm as she glided into view. She was in her civilian clothes. Dark blue jeans and a light brown v-neck draped top. Her hair loosely flowed down on her shoulders. She looked great and my lips arched upward.

"I'll give you some privacy." The asari nurse frowned and left the room.

"Ashley I-" I was immediately cut off by a long and passionate kiss from Ashley. This was the medicine I needed: the warmth of her lips, the loss of breath I felt as the kiss lingered on, the lingering tongue in my mouth; seeking and wanting. I frowned as Ash broke the kiss and punched me on the arm.

"Don't do that again! What if I lost you?" Ashley paced beside me, frightened if something happened to me. I saw the anguish in her face and reached for her arm.

"I'm alive Ash and that's all that matters." I pulled her closer and caressed her cheek. "_We_ are alive." I fingers lingered on her face as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. The pad of my thumb made its way towards Ashley's soft lips. "God, how I've missed you."

"I'm sure you have." Ashley leaned down and began kissing right below my ear. "You'll receive a 'Hero's gift' when we get back to the Normandy." She whispered and I shivered in delight. _I can't wait for that gift._ "I have to get going. Skipper wants me to help with something; don't ask, I have no idea. I'll see you later." And with that mystery, Ashley quickly exited the room.

I turned my body over and looked outside my window. All but the smoke and destroyed taxis remained outside. Sovereign's remains have disappeared, if there was anything useful that we could learn. My thoughts trailed to Alenko as he couldn't see the end of Sovereign. He died a hero and he will always be remembered. I turned away from the smoke outside and began to close my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So our two Spectres have saved the galaxy from evil but this story is far from over :O**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have a few more chapters left to write and the the sequel will follow shortly after. My have our saviors do some errands because I KNOW the just _enjoy_ helping others.**

**Anyways please leave a review and favorite and subscribe if you enjoy this story.**

**Until next time! **


	22. Gifts

**Hello fellow people, another update is in. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it took me awhile to get turned from images in my head to writing.**

**See you on the other side.**

* * *

**Gifts**

**April 21, 2183**

**Citadel - Huerta Memorial Hospital - Room 32 - Commander Alonso - 1200 hours**

"Wake up." I heard a voice from beyond my dream. _No leave me alone,_ I groaned and began shifting in my bed; then came a hard slap and I sprung awake and looked around for my attacker. Jane stood by the hospital bed behind me, hiding a laugh behind her covered lips. "Sorry, it's just that look you make is priceless!" I huffed and glared at her and sat up on the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Jane smiled and grabbed a set of clothes that sat in a chair and placed them on my lap. "Anderson and Hackett are on their way over here to congratulate us. I spoke with the doctors and they said you are free to go. I've taken care of all the paperwork. So get dressed, they'll be here soon."

I nodded and made my way into the small changing room and put on the clothes that Jane brought me: a pair of dark blue jeans, long black boots, a black shirt and an N7 hoodie. I walked out and Captain Anderson, Admiral Hackett and Jane were talking amongst themselves by the hospital door. I cleared my throat and all three looked at me with a smile.

"Alonso," Anderson and I met halfway and shook hands. "How are you doing son?"

"Not too bad Anderson. Could be worse... I could be dead!" I laughed nervously at my poor choice of words. In the background, I saw Jane and Hackett roll their eyes and shake their heads respectively.

"Well I'm glad you're still alive Commander." Hackett stepped forward and shook my hand as well. "You and Shepard just saved this Galaxy and the Alliance can't thank you enough. I have set up a ceremony tomorrow morning to honor those that sacrificed themselves for the good of the galaxy. I'm sure the both of you," Hackett exchanged looks between Jane and I and continued, "would like to pay tribute to Lieutenant Alenko and Corporal Jenkins."

_Crap. Jenkins! I can't believe I forgot about him._ I didn't let grief and regret show in my face so I curtly nodded. "I would be honored sir. Any word on the Council?" I asked Anderson.

"That's another reason why we came down here. The council has asked the both of you to meet them down in the presidium, along with Udina and me."

"Now? Sir?" Jane and I said in unison. Anderson nodded and we followed the Captain after saluting to Admiral Hackett.

After taking several elevators, Jane decided to break the silence. "Captain, was Udina in his office when you helped us escape?" _I guess that's how we got out._ I said to myself.

Anderson smiled proudly and looked at Shepard. "You should see for yourself." A few minutes later, the three of us met with the council and Ambassador Udina. I stopped as soon I saw Udina, with his trademark asshole look on his face. His right eye was completely swollen with a large purple dot on his eye. I tried not to laugh; Jane couldn't control herself however.

"Remind me to not piss you off Anderson." I whispered as I catched up to him.

"Commanders," Tevos spoke first. "I would like to thank you for your hard work, dedication, and sacrifice for the rest of the galaxy. The three of us are forever in your debt."

"I would like to apologize for my doubtfulness in the beginning commander." Valern stepped forward.

"As do I," Sparatus added. "You two have proven that humanity is ready to join us as a voice for the entire galaxy."

"That is why we are holding this meeting with the four of you." Tevos looked at Udina, Anderson, Jane, and I; giving me a smile which I returned. "Commander Shepard, Commander Alonso; as saviors of the galaxy, I would like the two of you to have a say on who should join the council." Jane and I exchanged glanced between one of another and knew exactly what to do. Jane and I walked away so that nobody can hear us. Mainly, we wanted Udina to think that we were actually thinking about it but instead we talked about other things.

"So," I began. "Ashley came by earlier and told me that you had some plans? What's that about?" Shepard stiffened as she cursed under her breath.

"What did she tell you?" She asked in an interrogatory tone.

I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "Nothing really. She simply said that you asked her for help on something."

"Good. Cause it's a surprise." Jane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh come on! What is it?" _I hate surprises. _I said to myself. Jane didn't budge.

"You of all people should know if you remember what day it is."

_What? I'm confused._ Before I could open my mouth, Jane dragged me back towards the council by the arm. "We have decided." Jane released my arm and I stumbled to balance myself. _Jerk._ "We would elect Captain Anderson to become a council member." From the corner of my eye, I saw Udina twitch with anger, causing me to grin from ear to ear.

Tevos nodded and smiled. "A wise choice, the Captain would be welcome to join us, if he were to accept."

Anderson stepped forward and nodded. "I'm honored. Together we will stand united. I will do everything in my power to aid the reconstruction of the Citadel."

"Then congratulations, Councilor Anderson, from this day forward, you will stand with us in this time of need." Tevos looked at Jane and I. "I'm sure you two must be exhausted. You two are dismissed and thank you once more." Jane and I bowed and made our way back to the Normandy.

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

"Log: The Commanding Officer and XO are onboard, Navigator Pressley stands relieved."

"Hey Commanders, welcome back!" Joker smiled as he turned his head to greet us.

"Glad to be back home. I hope you kept your nose clean?" I smirked at out pilot. I hope he hasn't spied on Shepard and Liara while I was gone. Joker nodded and I turned toward the CIC but before hearing Jane tell Joker that we will be docked here for awhile.

My stomach grumbled as I walked down the stairs, and headed straight for the fridge. _Yogurt, a can of soda, grape juice, or a PB&J sandwhich with my name on it. I guess I'll take a sandwich. _I sat at the empty table in the mess hall and ate quietly before Amanda came from the elevator.

"Hey Charlie." She sat across from me, resting her head on the table.

"Hey. Everything okay? You seem...distracted."

"I'm fine it's just..." there was a long empty pause before she spoke again."I'm just tired. I'm glad this thing is over. The last week has been stressful. I can't wait for the party Jane plan-" Amanda quickly covered her mouth as I finally discovered what Jane was planning.

"Party? What kind of party?" I asked. Amanda shook her head, refusing to tell me. "Come on! You can tell me. I will even act surprised."

"I didn't say party! I said 'I can't wait for...the...uhhh for the time off! Yeah..." I raised an eyebrow, not convinced. I knew there was a party, just not sure what the occasion is. _It could be a 'Savior of the Galaxy' party but everyone wouldn't hide it from me. It's not Jane's birthday yet so... ugh! I give up._

"It's a relief though, isn't it? To see this Sovereign thing over with." Amanda quickly changed the topic. "Time went by so fast! Imagine what would happen if Sovereign succeeded, would we be alive right now?"

"Probably not." I admited. "That doesn't matter anymore though. We are still here and he's not."

"No thanks to you and Shepard." Amanda smiled somberly. "No matter what happens, I will stay with the two of you til the end." Amanda stood and proceeded to give me a friendly hug.

"Ow, still tender." I winced and Amanda quickly let go.

"Sorry!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the young engineer's teenage spirit.

"I should head to my quarters, to get some rest. We'll be docked here for awhile so I guess it's free time for everyone on board." I roughed up her perfectly straightened her, gaining a playful nudge on the elbow. "I'll catch you later."

**SSV Normandy - Captains Quarters - Commander Shepard - 1300 hours**

"Shepard?" Liara stood by the doorway, smiling. I stood from my desk and walked over to give my lover a kiss. _Reports can wait, _I said to myself as I briefly lost myself in the kiss.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I drew the doctor further into my room. "Hey," I caressed Liara's cheek. She didn't look like herself. "What's wrong?" I asked worryingly.

"It's nothing." She replied, lamely brushing me off.

"You can talk to me Liara, you know that."

"It's just..." Liara paced from one end of the room to the other three times before sitting down at the foot of my bed, grabbing her face in her hands and began sobbing. I sat right beside her and held her close. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was my fault. "It's not something you did, I promise." She spoke immediately, as if she read my mind. "I just mother so much." Tears of anger flowed down her beautiful blue skin and I instinctively held her tighter. "I wish she could be here. Alive."

"Your mother would be proud of you. You have done so much in so little time. I'm still amazed by you, if I'm honest."

"Amazed? At me?" Her tears have long stopped but her voice was still soft and cracked.

"You have a brilliant mind Liara. If it wasn't for your help, I don't think anyone on board this ship would have figured out that the Conduit was on Illos. You have helped in ways that you can't even imagine. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't save you from that bubble."

"I would have probably gone insane and die from over-exhaustion and lack of nourishment. I...I probably was insane; to think someone as beautiful as you would come to my rescue." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Look who's the flatterer now." I giggled and closed the distance and kissed her once more.

"I learned from the best. I must admit that I thought you were just a fact of my imagination. Thank the Goddess I was wrong." Liara reached for my hands and held them tenderly. "I want to show you something."

"A memory?" I asked. Liara nodded and I returned the nod along with a smile. "Show me." Liara grabbed a hold of my cheeks and her eyes turned black.

"Embrace Eternity"

_It was warm, sunny day out in Armali, Thessia. There was a large tree near a lake, with a small asari resting her back along the thick trunk. I looked around and noticed how beautiful the sky was. The sun was setting and the sky had developed a bright orange color. Liara, the real one, stood alongside me and wrapped her arm with mine, her head leaning on my shoulder._

_'Is that you?' I asked in my head as I pointed at the small child, who brought a small blue-tipped shovel and began digging the soil around her. I watched with amusement as the small asari pulled out her tongue and dirt began covering her face._

_'I was very young.' Big Liara spoke._

_'What were you doing?' I asked, turning my attention to the beautiful asari next to me._

_Liara laughed nervously and began fidgeting with her hands. 'Exploring and getting into trouble.'_

_'Liara T'Soni!' Two women came into view, one was Matriarch Benezia. She wore a beautiful, yellow conservative dress but her facial expression was anything but beautiful; she looked furious. Instinctively, I wrapped Liara's arm tighter, even though it wouldn't help. I saw the younger Liara stand in surprise and look down at her feet in shame. I wanted to go out and hold her, to step in front of her and confront her mother; however, I knew that this already happened. The small asari looked over Lady Benezia's shoulder to the other woman, who looked like Shiala, the asari we met on Feros. Her face was opposite of her master as she was trying to hid a smile. _

_'I am very disappointed in you, Little wing. You should know better than to dig into the dirt. What have I told you before?'_

_'But mother! I-'_

_'Go into the house and wait for me in the bathroom.'_

_I looked back at Big Liara, whose smile had long faded. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. 'You didn't deserve that my love. You were just having fun'_

_Liara simply shook her head. 'No, she was right. I have always wanted to make her happy and proud of me. I should have known better.'_

_I wanted to prove something to her; to show her something more recent. I shifted the memory to the night of Noveria. The small moment where the Matriarch was herself before darkness took her._

_'You've always made me proud, Liara. I love you, forever and always.'_

The meld ended instantly and Liara broke into tears, sinking her body into me. "Shepard!" She cried and my body held her tighter. We stayed like this for a few minutes until Liara's tears were nonexistent. "Shepard." She repeated, "I...I don't know what to say." Our eyes locked with one another and we both smiled. "Thank you." She said between kisses before falling over my chest. "You mean so much to me. Thank you."

"My pleasure." I said and we both slept comfortably together in my bed.

**SSV Normandy - Commander Alonso - Alonso's Quarters - 1600 hours**

I stirred from my sleep as I felt something trail my jawline. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ashley laying next to me, propped up by her elbow as her other hand trailed my jawline. "Hey you." She said before she leaned forward to kiss me tenderly. I was taken by surprise and gasped inwardly.

"Hey Ash, I've missed you." I leaned for another kiss, this time more passionate that the last. My hands trailed and explored her backside once she lay on top of me. "So...how about that 'Hero's gift'?" I winked as I unwrapped her hair from her bun. Ashley scrunched her nose and slapped me on the ribs, gaining a winced from me. "Ugh! Ash, watch it!"

"You deserved it. I need you to take a shower and get dressed."

My left brow arched and my mouth turned into a smirk. "Kinky and demanding. I assume you'll be joining me in the shower?"

"God Charlie, you can't be serious for once?" My faced turned to a pout as she stood up and continued. "Look, Skipper told me to come and get you. Everyone is waiting at Flux."

"Okay, wait." _I can't fucking take this anymore. _"Everyone is hiding something from me. I am not doing anything until I know what this is about."

"Charlie I..." Ashley scratched the back of her neck and followed by a sigh. "If I join you in the shower will you shut it?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I stood from my bed and moved toward the Gunnery Chief. I planted small kisses along her neckline. "chief." I ended with a whisper before biting on her earlobe.

"Just shut up and go hit the shower."

I mocked a salute and smirked. "Aye aye, chief."

**Forty minutes later...**

After our few minutes of fun, Ashley and I finally left the Normandy and walked towards Flux. I sighed as my mind drifted to a month back when I met Miranda. Her beautiful face when she turned to me, her curvaceous body, that perfectly shaped-

_Stop it! She cheated on me_. I cleared my head and interlaced my fingers with Ashley's as we walked throughout the wards. As we approached the hallway, I couldn't help but noticed that the thumping bass that usually flooded the halls was no longer there... actually there wasn't any music on; it was completely dead silent. Ashley stopped walking and I stopped shortly after.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Charlie, just close your eyes." My brow arched once more at her at her weird request.

"What?"

"Just... Please?" She gave me a toothy smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" I closed my eyes and Ashley grabbed my hand and guided me up the stairs.

"Don't peak!" She ordered as she saw me open my right eye. "Okay, stop." I stopped. "Annnnd open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone from the Normandy.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted in unison as I looked up at the banner near a balcony.

'Happy 28th Birthday' it read. _It's my birthday? Fuck me! I should've known. What human being forgets his birthday? Oh that's right my parent's stopped celebrating it after I turned ten and continued to work for the Alliance!_ I looked around and as I suspected, my parents aren't here. _For once, I just wish they were here to celebrate my fucking birthday._

_Ugh, it doesn't matter anymore. They were never in my life._ I turned my head to face Ashley, who simply smiled and kissed me on the cheek, mouthing off 'Happy Birthday' after the music brought the place to life. A tear fell from my eye as I knew now more than ever: _I have a better family._ Jane walked up and hugged me.

"You're late." Jane glared and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Somebody wanted to play," I looked at Ashley, whose face tired a extremely bright shade of pink. "I couldn't say no." I turned my head to face Shepard and gave my oh-so-famous wink. Jane's face soured as the image no doubt went into her head. "How long have you planned this?" I asked as I took another look around the club: there were extra tables placed, more people working behind the bar. _What the... A salarian DJ?_ My brows shot upward as I watched the enthusiastic salarian spun tracks on his virtual touch-screen panel.

"There were reviews saying that he's one of the best." Jane defended the jockey. I wouldn't know as dance club music isn't one of my acquired tastes but the music did sound lively and spirited. People were already on the dance floor.

"Hello Charlie." Liara stood beside Jane with a smile.

"Doctor, I assume you were involved in the scheme?" My tone was light and I crossed my arms for dramatic effect. It was a well-known fact on board the Normandy that T'Soni is an extremely terrible liar. Her lies would always start with a clearing of the throat, followed by a wringing of her hands and incoherent babbling. There were even instances where Liara would grab the back of her neck, a trait that no doubt that Jane influenced when nervous. Her voice, as small as it is, became even smaller and made her sound even more innocent, if that was even possible. I laughed and giggled inwardly at a moment with Tali, Ashley, Kaidan, Liara and I in the mess hall.

_"Well I call bullshit!" I laughed at Kaidan's obsession with asari. "Ashley and I have seen the way you look at them while we are on the citadel. Don't even get me started when we were hunting Fist and we had to go to Chora's Den."_

_"Right?" Ashley joined. "Lightyears from Earth and we are still looking at asses on stripper poles and what do you counter with? 'What we didn't come here because of the FOOD?'"_

_Kaidan's face turned pink as the Gunnery Chief and I laughed to the point where our ribs hurt._

_"The asari are a beautiful species." Liara stated._

_"True but others don't see them as such." Tali intervened._

_"Sorry to upset you doc but you can't blame other species for looking at you that way." I calmed down and walked towards the kitchen. "Most asari, during their maiden stage, seek sex so casually. That's why most of the other races see your people as such...uhh-"_

_"-sluts." Ashley finished._

_'Jesus Ash! Sometimes you worry me a bit.' "Tone it down Chief."_

_"Sorry sir."_

_"Look, I agree Liara that the asari are a beautiful race. I've spent my time in Thessia training and I learned about their culture and I'm impressed on how advanced your species is compare to the rest. It's just a shame that others have such a limited view. People could learn a lot from you."_

_Liara's pouty face turned into an appreciated smile. I opened one of the cupboards and grabbed the 'Blasto Edition' cookie jar. I had been eyeing the delicious chocolate chip cookies all day after I filled up the jar the night before. Water filled my mouth and I opened the lid and my face turned pale immediately._

_"It's all gone..." I whispered but not soft enough._

_"What's gone?" Kaidan and Ashley said in unison._

_I frowned and walked back towards the table with the hanar cookie jar in hand. "The cookies are gone." I pouted as I showed the small group the empty jar._

_Ashley banged a fist on the table. "Damn it! Whole stole the cookies from the cookie jar?" She glared at each and one of us._

_"Wasn't me!" Everyone except me shouted. I was completely devastated. 'What kind evil person would eat all of the cookies?' I asked myself. _

_I gripped the jar tightly before setting it down on the table. I synced my omni tool to the PA system in the Normandy. "THATS IT! Everyone in the comm room. NOW!"_

_"What's this about?" Jane yawned as she sat in one of the chairs in the comms room. Everyone looked nervous after hearing my voice throughout the ship._

_I paced back and forth, gazing at everyone like a hawk. "Late last night, I filled up this jar." I showed everyone the jar. "I filled this with chocolate chip cookies all the way to the top and now just a few minutes ago, I look inside and what do I find?" I paused to look at everyone once more. "Not one crumb of the cookies." I stopped walking back and forth and turned to face the large group infront of me. "Now, all I want to know who ate all the cookies."_

_Everyone stayed quiet as I observed their faces. Each one of the crew calm and made eye contact with me...except Liara. Her head was slightly lowered as she looked down at my feet. I could see her blue eyes shuffle with nervousness in the shadows. She cleared her throat but didn't speak._

_"Liara?" I said softly as her eyes widened._

_"Y-yes Commander?" Her voice was softer and expressed guilt. Her hands fidgeted with one another as she refused to make eye contact._

_"You wouldn't happen to know about this travesty..." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "would you?"_

_"Charlie she wouldn't." Jane defended her girlfriend but I wasn't so convinced._

_"Liara?" I repeated in the same parenting tone as before._

_"I... It could have been anyone. Statistics show that most of the crew comes by the kitchen at least four times a day. I only... I didn't- there was just so ma- I didn't have any." _

_"Really?"_

_Liara nodded, still not making eye contact. "I swear."_

_"Then what's that?" I pointed at her smudged fingers. I looked at Jane who looked shocked. "Jane would you mind telling me what's on her finger?"_

_"Well, its black whatever it is. It could be grease from the mako." Jane responded._

_"Liara, doing Mako repairs? I highly doubt it. Taste it." I ordered._

_Both Liara's and Jane's eyes widened at my request. "What?!" The both said in unison. "Th-That isn't really necessary commander." Liara finished as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously with her clean hand._

_"I think it is." Ashley stepped in. "I was going to have one. Now I'll never get the chance." She frowned and I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes from the Chief's overly-dramatic tone._

_Jane rubbed the back of her head nervously as she looked at her lover's finger before looking at me, begging. "Do it. Guys," I looked at the men. "Look away." I probably doomed the two lovebirds to the point where they would be teased constantly._

_"Shepard please..." Liara begged at her lover but Shepard simply shook her head no._

_"Hurry this up! My patience is fading." Wrex announce from the corner of the room, arms crossed and leaning on the wall._

_"We have work to do Commander." Pressley spoke. "Surely this can be argu-"_

_"Shut it Pressley!" Ashley and I yelled in unison._

_"It's chocolate..." Jane said softly as she removed Liara's finger from her mouth._

_'Aha' I said to myself as I caught the perpetrator._

_"I didn't have any!" Liara exclaimed. "I...I won't have this ship play tricks on me."_

_"The evidence says otherwise." Ashley stood up and copied my posture._

_I glared my eyes at the young asari and pointed my finger towards the door. "You are hereby grounded. Liara, go to your room. I hope you are satisfied."_

"I only found out about an hour ago." I was brought back to reality and I noticed Liara was telling the truth.

"Ash and Tali helped." Shepard confessed. I looked over Jane's shoulders and saw Tali turn around and walk away the moment I looked at her. Then, I looked at the beautiful woman beside me and smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I quickly leaned into Williams and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well," Jane wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "let's enjoy our night."

**Hours later...**

**April 22, 2183**

**The Citadel - Flux - Commander Shepard 0000 hours**

Liara and I sat on a booth together as we watched the party continueThe night had gone off as planned. Charlie's face beamed as the humongous cake was brought out. Everyone looks like they are having fun. I wrapped myself under Liara's shoulders as I took another swig of Serrice Ice Brandy.

"I think you've had enough Shepard." Liara took the bottle away from my grasp as set it on the table.

I shook my head no as I attempted to grab the bottle once more. "No!" I pouted as her biotics flared and crashed the bottle to the floor. I looked up at my lover, who simply smirked as I sat and crossed my arms. "You're evil."

"Am I?" she said with a hint of seduction in her voice. She slowly inched closer and began trailing hot kisses up and down my neck. "I don't think you know that meaning." She whispered. Her breathe as hot as the sun under my chin.

"Liara..." I moaned as I dug my nails into the booth chairs. The booze has reduced me to putty under my lovers hold and I would do anything to make this continue. "Why don't we go back home." I offered and Liara smiled and nodded. A walked, I casually grasped Liara's backside, gaining a moan from my lover. _God I love that sound. _I said to myself as we went inside an elevator. _For once we're alone._ I thought as I inched myself closer to Liara. Liara put on a seductive smile as she looked forward, trying her best to ignore me. That was her first mistake. As the elevator stopped at our destination, I walked ahead of Liara in a slightly fast pace.

"Shepard, why are you walking so fast?" she asked. I chose not to reply. _You're just going to have to catch me._ As I entered the decontamination room, I looked back at my lover and gave a sultry wink. "I see. You are playing...what's the human term? Hard to get?" I nod. "Well commander, that is your first mistake." The asari spoke as the decontamination ended and the door opened. Liara pushed me towards the wall in front of us and whispered in my ear, "I already have you."

"Is that right?" I met Liara halfway and our lips met, out breathes heavy and our tongues dancing with one another. Her smell and taste was intoxication and the dress she is wearing is in the way. I broke free from Liara and ran towards the door leading to the crew deck. I heard her grunt, followed by footsteps behind me as I ran and seek shelter in my cabin. I sat on the bed as I waited for Liara to arrive. Once she did, she activated out omni-tool and sealed the door behind me.

"You aren't permitted outside this room commander." Her hips swayed and her biotics flared. Once she reached me, I grabbed her by the dress and brought her down to the bed and kissed her hard. I started unzipping her dress while she unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans. Once our clothes were completely off, my lips explored her stomach and trailed upwards. "Shepard..." she moaned as I softly kissed and sucked on Liara's breasts.

"You're beautiful." I said between kisses as her hands played with my bright red hair. I continued my exploration upwards and found her neck and gently bit the base of it. Liara began panting for more. One of my hands trailed her side, not exactly touching.

"More Shepard. Please, I want you." She begged. My roaming hand began teasing her opening. "Yes!" she said softly as I felt her nails digging into me. I arched my back at the sensation and she stopped. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-" I stopped her from rambling and kissed her on the lips.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"I want to pleasure you." It came out more like a question than a statement. "I want to feel this with you." I nodded and Liara's eyes turned black before we traded places; soon it was Liara that was on top. Her kisses were like fire as she trailed down my stomach and soon my womanhood. Soon I felt her sensation over mine as her tongue went inside. I gripped the pillow below my head tightly as Liara's tongue sent shivers throughout my body.

_Oh god Liara!_ I said in my mind and she took it as a motivator. She began using her fingers and she slowly slid them in and out of me. Her pace quickened as time went on and soon, I had a terrific orgasm.

Liara crawled next to me and we held each other for awhile. "I love you Shepard." She said and I held her and kissed her.

"I love you too. My turn?" I asked as I slid down her stomach and began pleasing her. _I am so lucky._

**Meanwhile...**

**Citadel - Flux - Commander Alonso - 0130 hours**

"Great party right?" Tali came over and sat in the booth that I was in. Everyone had returned to the Normandy after a long night of celebration. I looked at the quarian and smiled.

"Absolutely! Thank you, I appreciate you in thinking of me. You've been a really good friend." We sat in silence for a few moments. I had realized that soon, Tali might want to return to the Migrant Fleet. "I guess now that this is over, you'll return to your people?"

"Unfortunately. I am still on my pilgrimage and I would like to present them the information we received while clearing the geth base in the Armstrong Cluster. I...I will miss... this." Her tone was sad and it broke my heart. Who knows when we will see each other again? The two of us bonded almost instantly and I have come to think of Tali as a younger sister.

"I'll miss you when you leave Tali." I smiled at her and she could only nod in return. I wish I could see her face; I wish I could see her smile.

"You and Shepard have been good to me, treated me as an equal and I will be forever grateful. I should head back to the Normandy and get some rest; goodnight Commander and happy birthday." Tali scooted out of the booth and walked out of the club.

After a few minutes alone, I decided it was time to head back home.

"Commander?" someone called my name. Jane's mother, Hannah, stood near the entrance of the club.

"Hello ma'am-uh Hanna, how are you?" I smiled and gave a formal salute.

"I had heard from Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams that you were still here so I just came by and say happy birthday." Mrs. Shepard placed her hands behind her back and gave me a 'Shepard' smile.

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"I also wanted to give you something. A gift." Hannah reached for her jacket breast pocket and pulled out a photo. "I found this in one of my photo albums and I thought it would be better to be in your hands." She handed me the photo and I was shocked of what it was. It was a candid picture of Shepard and me in our civilian clothes, laughing and smiling. "There aren't many photos of you two relaxing and looking like you two are having fun. I hope you like it." Out of instinct, I went over to the woman and hugged her.

"I love it, thank you so much! When did you take this?"

"You and Shepard had just finished N4 training and were granted time off. Shepard invited you to join us for Thanksgiving." I looked back down at the photo and was amazed how young we looked. How filled with life we looked even though we just finished a mission in a jungle where all we had was a week's supply of food and enough guns and ammo to last us for almost a month. We were sent to eliminate slavers that have retreated and seek shelter in the huge jungle. Jane and I barely managed to survive that mission, the local plant life would've easily killed us if we weren't paying attention.

"Thank you again. This is an amazing gift."

"You're welcome. I should head back to my ship, it's a pleasure seeing you again. Happy birthday kid." I saluted once more and saw her leave. _Well there's at least one parent who cares...even though we aren't related._ I yawned loudly. _Shit, I'm so tired. _

I managed to make it back to the Normandy, the day is just getting started and I'm sure the Alliance and the Council have something planned for Jane and me. I flopped down my bed and began to think of all the people that would cheer our name, thanking us for saving them. I'm just glad I did my part though I know that Sovereign was just one reaper. Soon, they would find another way and come to destroy us. Jane and I will be ready when that time comes.

* * *

**We are approaching the final chapters into this story! :O I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Thanks to those that have followed and reviewed thus far. You guys are my inspiration to keep going and writing the future sequels.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Please review, favorite/subscribe! **

**Until next time! :D**


	23. Back to Work

**Hey everyone!**

**School just started today and I would like to publish this chapter before I forget!**

**This is a short chapter but I tried to "place the pieces in motion" for the sequel to this story which will be starting soon.  
**

**Minor ME1 spoiler that links to a certain AI**

**So with that, let's get down to it!**

* * *

**Back to Work**

**April 24, 2183**

**The Citadel -The Presidium - Commander Alonso - 0900 hours **

_Just a few more minutes, just are few more minutes!_

The council was holding a "Saviors of the Citadel" for Shepard and me. I had managed to block out all of the speeches, including Shepard's and now it was my turn to give a speech. I stood from my chair slowly as my legs began to shake. I wasn't used to the attention and hopefully this will be the last time I get to speak... I stopped my trail of thought as I saw the sea of people in front of me. A cold sweat immerged and I felt like fainting. I looked back at Shepard who simply waved me off; as if saying, "You can do this." I straightened and cleared my throat.

"Hello." I began and a thunderous roar erupted instantly. People jumped up and down, cheering my name. I looked around and all the happy faces and it brought a smile to my face. If it wasn't for Shepard and me, all these people wouldn't be here. I gestured the crowd to settle down and I continued. "Thank you. I never would've thought to be standing here in front of you all today." I searched around the crowd for the people that were with us til the end. Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Chakwas, Joker, Ashley, Amanda and the rest of the Normandy crew stood by alongside one another to see the two of us ramble some nonsense on-stage. My attention drew attention to Ashley, who seemed to tear up when I walked up towards the podium. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

"You should probably thank Commander Shepard for that." I looked back at Shepard and grinned and the crowd laughed. "Years ago, Shepard enlisted right at the age of eighteen. Back then, Shepard was the only person in my life who gave a damn about me. She protected me from all the bullies, the instructors who forced me to enlist me to biotic school. She couldn't leave me behind and be separated from me. When the two of us enlisted for the Alliance Navy Special Forces, I knew I was screwed." Another laugh erupted from the crowd. "I thought that the two of us would never see each other again after that. I was proved wrong, Alliance brass kept us together throughout our N training. I wasn't aware of how famous we got during our training. Shepard showed more interest in all that bullsh-stuff. Then The Blitz happened. All the training and sacrifice was put to the test during those hours. I lost a lot of great people, people I would always consider family." I looked at Amanda who cried of happy sobs as she thought of her brother.

"In the end we saved the city and drove the Batarian slavers out of the city and back to the mutt they call home." I snarled.

"Watch it Charlie." Jane's voice warned behind me as I saw people become weary in my sudden change of tone. I stopped continuing my rant and went back to the real reason why we are celebrating.

"Then Shepard and I were given the honor to become Spectres. If people would've asked me years ago that I were to become a legendary Spectre, I would've said they were crazy. It turned out that way however, and Shepard and I didn't do this alone," I looked back at my lifelong teammate and smiled. "even though it could've been." Jane rolled her eyes and I laughed along with the crowd. I looked at the crew a few rows in front of me and waved at them. "Come on up guys, show yourselves." Everyone began whispering as to whom I was referring to. "I promise they won't bite." I gave the crew a wink and the nervously walked up the stairs and stood behind me. Shepard soon followed suit and stood next to Liara. "All these people helped us take down Saren and Sovereign." I grabbed Ashley's hands so she could stand beside me and I looked into her brown eyes. "We couldn't have done it without them." Ashley's soft lips formed a smile and I fought the urge to kiss her. It would no doubt cause problems with Alliance brass.

"So here's to the real saviors of the Citadel." I said ultimately and the crowd gave out another thunderous cheer. Confetti sprang out from their hidden positions and fell slowly towards the sea of happy people.

"Thank god that's over." I said under my breath as Shepard and Garrus patted me on the back. I looked back at my family and smiled. "Come on let's mingle."

**Meanwhile...**

**The Citadel - Presidium - Operative Miranda Lawson**

"That was quite the speech, wasn't it?" A familiar manly voice said beside me as I watched Charlie from afar. I sighed inwardly as I wish I could go up to him and try to explain my actions. But now it seemes that it would be of no use. He moved on. I repeated those words in my head over and over as I saw the way he looked at her.

_That Alliance bitch!_ I sneered in anger as I saw her hold his hand. _She makes me sick!_

"Miss Lawson?" the same voice spoke. I did a double take as I realized who it was.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" The Illusive Man wore an elegant black suit, looking businesslike but still smoking that bloody cigar.

"Just observing our future targets. The two have matured quite a bit since being promoted to the spectres."

"Indeed." I looked back over to the stage as I saw the Normandy crew walk down the stairs and into the crowd. "They are exactly what we need. The problem is how we are going to get them to join our cause."

"You don't have to worry about that Miss Lawson. I have that under control." He hinted as he inhaled and exhaled smoke from his lungs. We stood in silence as I saw Charlie make his was towards our direction. The Illusive Man took another smoke of his cigar before saying, "We should leave before he sees you."

"R-right."

**April 25, 2183**

**The Citadel - Presidium - Commander Shepard - 1200 hours**

"Commander, you don't know how we appreciate your service." Admiral Hackett spoke as Anderson and I were in the former captain's office. "You have made us proud."

"Thank you admiral, I'm glad I could help."

"I'd hate to send you out onto the field so soon." Hackett wrapped her arms behind his back, waiting for my facial expression.

"That's why I serve sir. I can't stand around and grow soft." I said with my all-knowing smirk.

"There has been a complication on Luna base and I would like your team to investigate."

"Any ideas on what we will find sir?" I asked.

"Just be ready for anything commander, though you shouldn't have a problem." I stopped myself from glaring at the admiral._ There is something he isn't telling me._

"We'll get it done Admiral." I saluted and headed down to the bar down the hall. An asari reached me last night, saying that she wanted to speak to me. I noticed that Charlie talking to the bartender nearby.

"Miss Dantius?" I asked an asari sitting at a table. She responded by gesturing me to sit on a chair nearby. Charlie heard my voice and proceeded to sit next to me. _Maybe they were waiting for me._

"Good afternoon Commander. My name is Nassana Dantius."

"Pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand and she firmly shook it. "It seems that you sent a message to the Commander and me?" I pointed a thumb at Charlie who simply stayed standing behind me.

"Correct Commander, I have a problem." She looked unsettled and nervous as she spoke. "My sister, Dalia is a crewmen on a cargo vessel operating out in the fringes of the Traverse. Her ship was attacked by privateers. There have been no survivors." Her head hung down in sadness.

"I am sorry." Charlie and I said in unison.

"This is where it gets complicated. Last week, I got a message from my sister's voice on it. She's alive! She was taken hostage -I assume she told them who she was- and the privateers are demanding a huge ransom to set her free. I did what they wanted and I still don't have her back!"

"That's a problem." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. "You are an emissary aren't you? And you're supposed to report anything to your superiors."

"Correct." She admitted in defeat. "But it's my sister Commander! I would do anything for her. Wouldn't you do anything for him?" She looked at Charlie.

"I would, yes." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Alright, so I'm supposed to find her and bring her back?"

"I already did the first. You only need to bring her back. I tracked the payment through several accounts. The payment led to a small mercenary base operating in the Artemis Tau cluster. I need you two to head there, go to the merc base, and take them out and bring my sister back to me. You shall be well rewarded."

"We'll do it." Charlie said instantly, causing me to whip my head towards him with a glare. _Damn it Charlie!_ I sighed inwardly and nodded at the Miss Dantius.

"What?" Charlie smirked as the two of us walked out of the lounge. I smiled despite the fact that he accepted a task without consoling with me. _Well at least he's taking initiative now._

* * *

"That lying bitch!" I clenched my fists as I paced back and forth in Charlie's quarters. Nassana's sister, Dhalia, had been working with the mercs all along and the diplomat knew it. She basically sent me to do her dirty work.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "Can you blame her? At least we got to kill someone and gained some nice equipment in the process."

"I just hate being used like that! I should've just reported her."

"Cool off would you?" I stopped pacing and turned and glared at him.

"Cool off? You are seriously telling me to cool off?" I growled. I was so angry to where I am seriously considering punching Charlie in the face.

"Yes." He said calmly, and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Sit." I breathed slowly and did as I was told. "You seem... stressed. Something wrong?" he asked. He was always good at reading me but quite frankly, I, myself don't know what's wrong.

"I...I'm not sure." I said, barely above a whisper. "Everything has gone by so fast."

"It's weird to have things come to a halt." He agreed. "It's nice to not be running around all over the galaxy. We deserve a break but with the Alliance and the Council, I doubt that will happen anytime soon." He looked down at the floor and breathed a heavy sigh. "With all that went on, everybody is ignoring the fact that a reaper just attacked the Citadel. Everyone is laying the blame on the Geth."

I laughed despite the fact. "Yeah, we'll probably be sent out to do some Geth cleanup soon."

"I don't mind that at all." Charlie brought out a closed smile. "We should probably go do Hackett's favor." I nodded and hugged him before saying my goodbye and heading up to the CIC.

"Joker, set a course for the sol system."

**April 26, 2183**

**Sol System - Luna Base - Commander Alonso - 0400 hours**

The view once we touched down was remarkable. Shepard, Ashley, Wrex and I stood just outside an alliance base after disposing of auto-turrets with the Mako. Just above me, I could see our homeworld, Earth. There were small patches of white that covered North, Central and South America. Humans have come a long way from the late 1900s.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Wrex grunted as he strutted towards one of the underground buildings, pushing me to the side. I glared and huffed at the Krogan but followed suit. The area inside was a little cramped for all four of us. Perhaps we would be comfortable in the tight space if we didn't have a big Krogan with us. I breathed a sigh of relief as we came across the main lobby of the building. There were computer terminals and empty tables everywhere. However the feeling was short lived as the place was completely deserted.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Shepard." Ashley said grimly as she grabbed her assault rifle for protection.

"Stay focused, expect anything." Shepard remained calm as she brought out her Spectre edition rifle. Wrex and I drew out our weapons and the squad began to spread out.

"Unauthorized personnel detected." A woman's voice came through the loud speakers. The voice sounded low and calm. Robotic would be the best way to describe it. "Security drones, intercept and terminate." Rocket drones flied out of the vents and doors across from us, sending a barrage of turret and rocket fire.

Wrex laughed ferociously as he patted his trusty shotgun, popped out of cover and took out two drones with a well placed shot, sending the drones to bits and pieces. The drones were weak considering. We managed to take them down with ease and proceeded into one of the rooms.

"Charlie, see what you can learn from the computer terminals." Shepard ordered and I quickly ran towards one and began deciphering the encryption.

"It looks like someone tampered with the station VI to make it reach sentience..." I said slowly as I began looking at the data in front of me.

"So we have an AI situation?" Shepard's face turned pale. _This is bad!_ I nodded in confirmation. "Shit, we have to take it down." She added.

"The AI has defenses set up in the other two bases." I began. "If we take out the other two bases, the AI will surely be decommissioned."

"Well we better get to it."

As we cleared the other bases, we managed to learn more information. I recovered a datapad from one of the dead scientists. Apparently, some suspected that there was somebody tampering with the VI. Unfortunately, the never found out who it was. It wasn't until we reached the final base where I discovered the truth. My biotics flared in anger after I hacked the data from the last terminal before deactivating the AI's systems.

"What is it?" Ashley and Shepard said in unison, the sound of worry conveying in their voices.

These poor men and women didn't deserve their fate. Not like this. Only one organization would be capable of doing this. I gripped the edges of the computer terminal, anger rushed through my veins. _I am going to kill them all even if it kills me!_

"It was Cerberus."

* * *

**Alright so Miranda heads with TIM to Chronos Station, where she will stay until she begins her Lazarus Project. Right now the decision of which of the two characters will die is kind of tricky. Each has their own pros and cons but I'm sure it will be an interesting read ;)**

** Maybe I'll kill both? Who knows! :O The suspense is killing me!**

**I want to take the time to thank my recent reviewers, followers and subscribers :) I appreciate the sentiment and I hope you guys are enjoying reading my story.**

**To guest reviewer 'jen loves amy' I completely agree with the Miranda statement. She is my favorite leading lady (though she has a first-place tie with Liara :p) Let's just say that her life is about to change in one way or another... _The good change hint hint ;_)  
**

**The following chapter will be the gut wrenching finale YAY! Not sure when I'll have the time to write it but I promise that it will, I repeat... WILL come. **

**After that I'll do a short tie-in before moving into the main sequel to this story. That will serve purpose mainly to the gathering of the dead spectre's body and the start of the Lazarus Project so keep an eye out on that when I complete this story.**

**Leave a review and Favorite/Follow me and Subscribe if you like this story.**

**Until next time!**


	24. This is the End

**Hello people!**

**My god this is it!**

**I can't believed that my first every story is completed. I want to thank those that have read this story and have gone along with the ride with me. I can't begin to explain how much my readers mean to me. You guys are AWESOME! :D**

**So... here it is. The finale of: Mass Effect and the Two Spectres**

* * *

**This is the End**

**May 14, 2183**

**SSV Normandy - Hades Gamma Cluster - Commander Shepard - 1200 hours**

Just as Charlie predicted, we were tasked to do some Geth cleanup. I sighed as I continued to write my reports. _Sometimes I wished I had a secretary or that Charlie is never right._ It's been almost a month since we've had some relaxation. The Council refuses to believe that the reapers exist.

"Shepard?" Liara peeks her head into my quarters. I turn in my chair to face her and smile.

"Come in. Is there something you need?"

Liara clasped her hands together in front of her as she slowly strolls into my quarters and into my lap. "I just wanted to see if you're busy."

I turn my head to look back at my terminal and back to the asari on my lap. "Well I was just finishing writing a report to Hackett." One of my hands roamed up and down Liara's beautiful thighs and a mischievous smirk crossed my lips. "But since you're here, I can think of other ways to spend my time."

Liara smiled and kissed my cheek. "Perhaps another time. I wanted to discuss this." Her head looked at the screen behind me.

I lips turn to a frown as Liara declined my offer but I nodded nonetheless. "There have been reports that there are Geth operating out in the Terminus Systems. The council has granted us to travel there and continue clearing up. Right now, we are on our way towards the Omega Nebula, where the reports of geth sightings have been heavy. We'll start there and head towards the Pylos Nebula shortly after."

"It must be difficult for you." She said minutes after. I breathed another heavy sigh and scratched the back of my neck in frustration.

"It is. It really is. Sometimes I just wish that there would be _something_, anything that could help us prove that the reapers exist. Hell, we are still receiving casualty lists by the hundreds."

"Don't worry." Liara began linked her hands into mine. "They will learn the truth. I just know it."

"I just hope they won't learn the truth by the time the reapers come in force. You've seen how powerful they are with just one. Imagine a whole fleet of them."

"I would rather not." She said gloomly.

"I... Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'll do everything I can to stop them." My hands caressed her cheek and I went for a deep kiss, which Liara gladly returned.

"And I'll be right alongside you." She smiled and we kissed once more.

_I couldn't have it any other way._

**May 24, 2183**

**Undisclosed Location - Chronos Station - Illusive Man**

_Illusive Man,_

_We have reports indicating that the Normandy is in the Terminus Systems, searching for the 'supposed' Geth bases in the Omega Nebula. They have fallen into our trap. Our masters have ordered us to dispose of them but you say they will join us._

_Your allegiance thus far has been a successful one. _

_Do not fail me._

_- Unknown Sender_

Without a doubt, the two human spectres will obey me. I immediately began typing my reply.

_I have no doubt that Commander Shepard will trust us. Commander Alonso on the other hand might take some convincing but it will be done. _

_Just do what we agreed and I will take care of the rest._

_- Illusive Man_

**May 28, 2183**

**Omega Negula - Alchera - Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau - 0900 hours**

"We are wasting out time!" Navigator Pressly annoyingly punched a few buttons on this datapad as I swiped my between windows on my nav computer. "Four days we've been traveling down this sector and we haven't even seen any geth activity."

I rolled my eyes, growing annoyed myself at his mumblings. "Yeah? Well three ships have gone missing the past two weeks. _Something_ happened to them."

"Could be the damn Batarians, Omega is in the next cluster over." He countered. It's possible but the fact that there are witnesses that saw geth ships in the area proves otherwise.

"Picking up something in the long range scanner." Ensign Lowe reported as she zoomed the image on her screen. "Unidentified Vessel. It looks like a cruiser."

I patched into her feed and analyzed her readings. "It doesn't match any known signatures." It's not like they can see us. Our stealth drives are on and we are beyond the field of view.

"The cruiser is changing course." Lowe alerted once more. "Now on...intercept trajectory."

_What?_ I said to myself as Pressley said it aloud.

"That can't be. Our stealth systems are engaged, there is no way a geth shi-"

"That's not the geth!" I interrupted as I saw the image of the ship. It looked...like some sort of insect hive and it was massive. Red lights came across my screen. The ship weapons are preparing to fire. "Brace for evasive maneuvers!"

**SSV Normandy - Cargo Bay - Garrus Vakarian**

"So...you're going back to your people?" I asked Tali, as we chatted on our regular spot, near the Mako.

"Yes, the admirals have asked for me to join them to help them with something. Why do you ask?"

"Err... I was just wondering. There's no real reason." Suddenly, the ship began to shake. I looked across the cargo hold, where Wrex stood up from his sleep.

"What the hell was that?" He grunted as he rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever it was," I began but I was interrupted with another shake.

"We're under attack! This is Shepard, everyone get to the space shuttles!"

"You heard her, let's get everyone on this deck to safety." The Quarian and Krogan quickly nodded and went behind the elevator and signal all the engineers to head to the escape pods. Engineer Amanda Sturridge took some dragging off from her post as she thought that the ship could be saved. Tali, who had come to know the human better than I, grimly told her that nothing could be helped. With some hesitation, she ran towards one of the escape pods.

"Everyone ready?" I made a headcount, there were ten who have made it. "Alright, let's go."

**SSV Normandy -Alonso's Quarters - Commander Alonso**

"We should get dressed." I said regretfully as we lay in each other's arms. "We could find something any minute."

"Love you too. Hey," she said calmly as I got into my armor. "When this is over, we should spend time off on Earth."

I smiled and nodded as I secured the last seal on my armor. "That would be fun." Suddenly, the ship started to shake and I tumbled towards the ground. "What the fuck was that?" I asked as I stepped out of my quarters. The Normandy's usually blue lights turned red as small fires erupted all over the crew deck. I turned back to Ashley who quickly put on her armor and stood beside me in horror. "Ash, help the crew get to the escape pods." I quickly secured my helmet to my suit and ordered Ashley to do the same.

"Me? What about you?" She asked, fright and worry spread across her face. I kissed her deeply and held her tight.

"Don't worry about me. I have to make sure Shepard is safe."

"But-" She began to protest but I held my finger to her lips, stopping her.

"Go. Now." She reluctantly nodded but obeyed my orders and headed off to help the ship's crew. I saw Liara further up ahead, directing the flow of traffic, guiding everyone to the pods. "Liara, where is Shepard?"

"She went up to get Joker out of the bridge."

_Shit!_ "Alright get to a pod. I'll head up there and help Shepard."

"Please hurry!" She begged as she retreated. I ran up the stairs and the door opened. I suddenly stopped and observed that the entire CIC had been blown to bits. The galaxy map flickered to death. Chairs and bodies floated out into space. The planet of Alchera shined through the opening of the ship's hull. I activated the magnetic boots and proceeded to walk towards the bridge.

"Shepard, Joker!" I screamed as I saw Shepard grab Joker carefully hoist him around the waist. Joker screamed in pain from his disease and walked towards Joker's escape pod.

"Charlie what the fuck are you doing here!" she yelled.

"Nice to see you too. Liara told me of your heroic act and I thought to lend a hand." I helped Jane and wrapped Joker's arm around my shoulders as we got him inside his special pod.

"The ship is coming back!" The pilot yelled as he looked through the massive hole of the ship. I looked up and the hive-looking ship's center began to illuminate with a golden hue.

_Shit!_ I said to myself as the ship begin to fire. The impact caused what was left of the CIC to explode in flames. I turned around and saw Shepard lose her balance. I flared my biotics and pulled her to me followed by a biotic push to get her inside the pod. The big red button glowed at the corner of my eye and made my way towards it.

"Charlie what are you doing!" She yelled as she got up and walk towards me. I instantly flared my biotics once more and put her in a stasis bubble.

I smiled at my Commanding Officer and very close friend. This will be the last time I ever see her. A tear escaped my eyes but kept smiling nonetheless. _Goodbye Shepard. This is what I was meant to do. _

"I'm saving your life."

**SSV Normandy - The Bridge - Commander Shepard**

The last thing I saw before the pod closed were flames... and my best friend pushing the red button that would send us out to space.

_No..._ "No-no-no-no! NO! CHARLIE! Don't leave me..." I banged my fists on the thick metallic door, wanting to open it and pull Charlie in but it was too late. Through the small window, I saw the Normandy get smaller and smaller; watching the massive ship obliterate the Normandy, breaking the section that was once the bridge, in half. I finally stopped banging and slowly crawled onto the floor, holding my legs close to my chest.

"Shepard... I- I'm... I don't know what to say." Joker said a few moments later. Deep inside of me, I was furious at Joker. If he wasn't so stubborn, none of this would have happened but I couldn't do that. I am...was a captain of my ship and with that responsibility, I can't be angry with him.

"He is-was a good man..." I said weakly, still hard trying to think Charlie is gone and mention him in the pass tense.

"A great man." He corrected and I smiled despite my feelings.

"Commander! Commander, are you out there?"

"Shepard, do you copy?"

Voices reverberated through the pod's comms channel. _It must be the rest of the escape shuttles._ I slowly stood and pressed the comms button. "Shepard here, what's the status report."

"The squad made it out alive." Garrus began. _Except Charlie..._"Wrex, Tali and the rest of the engineers are in my escape pod.

"Chakwas and a few medics made it. Ashley is here with me. We saved as many as we could." Liara chipped in. I stayed silent for a moment, almost ignoring everyone's voices. _I don't want to do this anymore. I __**can't**__ do this anymore..._

"Skipper? Liara told me that Charlie was heading up to the bridge to help you with Joker..." Ashley continued to speak but it was all blurry. The image of the doors closing with Charlie staying behind kept creeping into my mind, replaying the moment over and over like a nightmare.

"Charlie... I..." I froze. I couldn't tell Ash of her boyfriend's fate.

"Ash, its Joker. I'm... sorry but Charlie couldn't make it. It's my fault."

"Wh-what?" Ashley's voice broke. "No... you're joking right? Right!" Joker stayed quiet and sobs could be heard through the comms.

"What happened?" Amanda and Tali said in unison between sobs.

"The ship came for another attack." Joker began explaining. I didn't want to hear him. I want the images out of my head. Hot, angry tears flowed down my cheeks. _It should have been me! I'm the superior officer! I'm responsible to keep my people alive! It should have been me._

"Goddess..." Liara said softly as Joker finished. I wish I was next to her, being held by her; I wish for many things. Things that can no longer happen.

_The two human spectres are no more..._

"He's gone."

* * *

**(Long gasp) :O**

**Again, I want to thank those that have giving me much love for this story and I hope you guys will stick around for the sequel(s). I will be traveling to California but I will bring my laptop with me and begin writing the sequel right away :)**

**Again, please leave a review and tell me what you though of the finale and follow me so you guys are alerted when my sequel will be published.**

**My following story won't be as long as this one as I want to get to the Mass Effect 2 part of the story. As I said in the previous chapter's post notes, it will be a tie-in.**

**Once more and I should stop this... Thank you to my beloved readers!**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
